A dream that becomes a reality
by elsa.dcls
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune fan de 21 ans qui va rencontrer son idole pour la première fois mais c'est à ce moment la que sa vie va changer sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ... Mais bon comme toutes les vies, elle n'a pas toujours été toute rose ...


**Titre: Un rêve qui devient une**

 **réalité...(avec Kev Adams)**

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Alexia Durant j'ai 21 ans, je vis a Paris dans un petit appartement en face de la Tour Eiffel, avec ma meilleure amie, Lucie (21 ans) on s'est rencontré à l'âge de 3 ans cela fait donc 18 ans que l'on se connait. Je suis cavalière professionnelle et je gagne ma vie grâce à ça, en dressant de jeunes chevaux.

Mes parents, mon père, Pascal (55 ans) est gérant de son entreprise dans l'impression numérique et ma mère, Emma (55 ans) est assistante maternelle et garde 4 enfants. J'ai 2 sœurs,la première, Camille (26 ans),elle est chirurgien à Paris, elle vit avec son copain, Rayann (25 ans), ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant 8 ans et, la seconde, Audrey (31ans) elle est infirmière, elle a un mari Mickael (33 ans), ils sont ensemble depuis 10 ans, ils vivent à la montagne et ils ont une petite fille Lola elle a 1 an et demi et elle est trop mignonne.

Moi je n'ai pas de copain car je ne sors pas vraiment car je suis toujours au boulot ou sur mon ordi en train de regarder l'actualité de Kev Adams, ah oui parce que je suis fan de Kev' Adams depuis maintenant 3 ans et je vais d'ailleurs à son spectacle, mercredi avec Lucie, c'est elle qui m'a offert les places pour mon anniversaire. Je vais donc le voir mercredi, mais je ne savais pas que cette soirée allait changer ma vie …

 **chapitre 1-**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche, j'ai une compétition, il est 5h30 du matin je dois être au club à 6h15 pour partir a 7h, je fais une épreuve 1m15 avec Top Gun mon cheval de 8 ans. Lucie aussi fait du cheval, elle ne fait pas de compétition mais elle m'accompagne pour ne pas que je me retrouve toute seule.

Mon réveil sonne , je l'éteins, me lève et vais réveiller Lucie

Moi : Lucie …

Lucie : Mmmmmh...

Moi : il faut que tu te réveilles on part dans 35 minutes

Lucie : Mmmmh j'arrive

Je sors de sa chambre et retourne dans la mienne pour m'habiller, je mets ma tenue de concours ( pantalon blanc, polo blanc ...) Ensuite je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner , quelques minutes après Lucie me rejoint je nous sers un café, on le boit, dans le silence car on est toutes les deux fatiguées c'est dur quand même de se lever si tôt. Puis, on part car il est maintenant l'heure.

-Éclipse de la journée-

On rentre à la maison, il est 20h, on est crevé car c'était une grosse journée, en arrivant on est passé chercher Macdo pour "fêter" ma 2ème place, je suis super contente, bref on va dans la cuisine pour manger.

Moi : bon bah c'était cool hein?

Lucie : Ouai grave en plus t'a fait un super tour avec Topy

Moi : ouai, je suis contente

Lucie : bon ! bon appétit

Moi : bon app

Une fois fini on debarasse ou plutôt on jette tout et on va se coucher car on est vraiment fatiguées, on va juste prendre une douche avant. Une fois ma douche finie, je retourne dans ma chambre, me mets en pyjama et m'enroule dans ma couette, je m'endors quelques minutes après sans aucune difficulté et en pensant à ma journée et à mercredi, le jour où je vais enfin voir Kev.

 **Chapitre 2-**

\- Eclipse de 3 jours -

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. Je vais voir Kev, j'ai trop hâte d'être à ce soir.

On est mercredi, 10h13, je me réveille et vais voir si Lucie dort toujours et oui elle dort bien évidemment, elle dort tout le temps celle la. Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner, je prends un café et je met des croissants surgelés au four, comme par hasard Lucie arrive lorsque je sors les croissants du four

Moi (rire): c'est l'odeur des croissants qui t'a reveillé ou quoi ?

Lucie (rire): Bah oui !

Moi : Bon sinon ça va?

Lucie : Bah oui et toi ?

Moi : Ca va étant donné qu'on va voir Kev ce soir ça ne peut qu'aller

Lucie : Ouai c'est clair, on part à quelle heure ?

Moi : Bah le spectacle commence a 21h30 du coup il faut qu'on y soit vers 20h45

pour ne pas qu'il y est trop trop de monde !

Lucie : OK

Une fois notre petit déjeuner fini on va s'installer sur le canapé et on regarde la télé mais Lucie fait la tête elle ne regarde même pas la télé, elle a la tête baissée et elle regarde le sol.

Moi : Ça va pas?

Lucie : si si pourquoi ?

Moi : Arrête Lucie je vois bien que ça ne va pas je te connais par coeur !

Lucie : Bah enfaite hier ma pote la Émilie celle avec qui je m'entends grave bien, elle m'a appelé en me disant qu'elle déménageait en Amérique définitivement et du coup je vais plus jamais la voir ça me fait chier ça va faire 7ans qu'on traine ensemble ! Heureusement que tu es la toi !

Moi : Ah merde mais c'est sure elle ne changera pas d'avis

Lucie : Non elle a pris sa décision

Moi : Ça va aller ?

Lucie : Oui oui mais ça me fait chier quoi !

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui fait un énorme câlin, une larme vient couler sur son visage mais je déteste quand elle pleure alors je la serre de toute mes forces pour qu'elle comprenne que quoi qu'il arrive je suis la moi.

\- Eclipse de quelques heures-

Il est 18h30,avec Lucie on décide d'aller ce préparer. On se dirige vers nos chambre pour préparer nos habits. J'opte pour un leggins noir avec un haut blanc, je les prends et vais dans ma douche, quelques minutes plus tard je sors de la salle de bain et retourne dans ma chambre pour me maquiller et me fois prête je descends sur le canapé pour attendre Lucie, 15 minutes après elle me rejoint, elle elle avait mis un jeans, un haut blanc et dorée avec des ballerines dorée assorties. Comme on est en avance, on décide de regarder les billets pour voir nos places. Je prend donc les billets et la je vois écrit "VIP" je n'avais pas vu ça avant.

Moi : Pourquoi il y a écrit "VIP" là ?

Lucie : bah parce que enfaite ce ne sont pas des places comme les autres avec celles ci on va être tout devant et en plus à la fin du spectacle on va pouvoir aller dans la loge de Kev pendant 30 minutes !

Moi : sérieux ? non c'est une blague ?

Lucie : Bah non !

Et la je saute dans les bras de Lucie pour lui dire merci. Ensuite je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est 20h40, on décide donc de partir vers l'Olympia pour aller voir le spectacle. Quelques minutes après on arrive à la salle il n'y a pas pas trop de monde pour le moment mais on peut commencer à aller se placer lorsque l'on entre un mec de la sécurité nous donne un badge à mettre autour du cou pour savoir que l'on a des places VIP. On entre dans la salle, on s'installe et 20 minutes après la salle est pleine, le spectacle va commencer la salle est dans le noir complet et la la phrase qui annonce le début retenti ( "ARE YOU READY"). Kev arrive sur scène et commence son spectacle mais pendant son show il n'arrête pas de me regarder et de "rebondir" sur moi pour faire ses vannes mais ça reste hyper drôle...

 **Chapitre 3-**

Le show est fini, Kev remercie son grand-père c'est super émouvant puis il sort de la scène. Ensuite il y a le mec de la sécurité qui nous a donné les badges qui vient nous chercher et nous dit de le suivre pour aller dans la loge de Kev grace à nos badge VIP.

On arrive devant une porte avec ecrit "Loge de Kev Adams" le mec ouvre la porte mais Kev n'est pas encore là il doit encore être dans sa douche.

Le mec : Asseyez-vous la Kev ne va pas tarder

Moi et Lucie : D'accord merci

Le mec part et quelques minutes apres Kev arrive, je suis super heureuse de le voir d'aussi près et de pouvoir lui parler en vrai, il nous signe des autographes et on fait des photos après on parle de son spectacle.

Moi : Ton spectacle est vraiment génial on a pas arrêter de rigoler

Kev : Merci c'est gentil c'est quel scketch ton preferé ?

Moi : Moi c'est quand tu parles de tes frères, j'adore

Lucie : Moi c'est celui avec le cerf

Kev' : d'accord bah c'est cool si ça vous a plu

Le mec de la sécurite arrive et interrompt ce moment car il faut que Kev aille signer les autographes dehors. Avant de partir Kev' prend l'autographe qu'il ma signé et rajoute quelque chose dessus, en partant il me chuchote un truc a l'oreille.

Kev (chuchote) : Fait le vraiment c'est pas une blague d'accord

Moi : OK pas de problème

Je regarde ensuite le papier, voir ce qu'il y avait ecrit dessus et la je vois "envoie moi un SMS lorsque tu rentres chez toi (06.80.**.**.**) salut à très bientôt" . Et là je reste sous le choc je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ensuite avec Lucie on décide de rentrer à l'appart, sur le chemin je repense à ce qui vient de se passer avec Kev'. Une fois à la maison je prends mon téléphone, enregistre le numeros que Kev m'a donne et lui envoie un SMS.

*Message pour Kev*

Salut Kev, c'est Alexia, la fan à qui tu as donné ton numéro tout à l'heure dans ta loge. Donc comme promis, je t'envoie un SMS. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as voulu que je t'envoie ce message ?

*Fin du message pour Kev*

Quelques minutes après il me repond.

*Message de Kev*

Salut, merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse et si je t'ai dis de faire ça c'est parce que j'aimerais bien te revoir si tu es d'accord ?

* Fin du message de Kev*

Je lui reponds immédiatemant.

*Message pour Kev*

Oui, bien sur que je suis d'accord pour te revoir !

* Fin du message pour Kev*

Puis il me répond tout de suite

*Message de Kev*

D'accord alors ça te dit demain à 11h30 sous la tour eiffel ?

*Fin du message de Kev*

Je lui réponds bien évidemment tout de suite

*Message pour Kev*

Okk d'accord pas de soucis à demain !

*Fin du message pour Kev*

Il ne me repond pas mais je sais qu'il a vu le message car comme il a un iphone et moi aussi, sous le message il y a ecrit "Lu à 23h12 "

Ensuite je décide d'aller me coucher en pensant à mon « rendez-vous » de demain avec Kev , je n'arrive pas à y croire ça me parait impossible, mon idole que je rêvais d'aller voir en spectacle, me donne un rendez-vous... Ca me parait dingue enfin bon comme je suis fatiguée je decide de m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors quelques minutes après.

**Chapitre 4 -**

Le lendemain matin je me reveille, je regarde mon portable, il est 10h06, je me lève vite car j'ai rendez-vous avec Kevin dans moins d'une heure. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit dejeuner. Lucie, elle dort encore comme d'habitude quoi ... Une fois mon petit dejeuner fini, je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche et de me préparer. Une fois ma douche finie je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller je décide de mettre une robe rose pâle et des ballerines rose pâle, qui vont avec. Je me maquille légèrement et regarde l'heure, il est 11h20, je décide donc de partir pour mon rendez-vous avec Kev, une fois arrivée à la tour eiffel, je ne vois pas Kevin du coup je m'assoies sur un banc le temps qu'il arrive. Quelques minutes après quelqu'un arrive derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes yeux.

... : C'est qui ?

Moi : Kevin ?

... : Comment tu sais ?

Moi : J'ai reconnu ta voi

Kevin : D'accord, sinon ça va ?

Moi : Oui tres bien et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va très bien

Moi : Je peux juste te poser une question mais je veux que tu repondes très honnêtement

Kevin : Vas-y je t'écoute

Moi : Pourquoi tu as voulu me revoir, alors que je suis juste une fan comme les autres ?

Kevin : Bah ... parce que dès que je t'ai vue j'ai eu envie de te connaitre je sais pas pourquoi mais t'avais l'air pleine de vie , sympa et puis voila quoi j'ai eu envie de te revoir quoi !

Moi : Okk tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Kevin : Tu es déjà montée a la tour eiffel ?

Moi : Non jamais !

Kevin : Tu n'habites pas à Paris ?

Moi : Bah si pourquoi ?

Kevin : Attends pouce tu habites à Paris et tu n'es jamais montée sur la tour eiffel ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Moi : Bah en général je suis toujours au boulot toute la journée jusqu'à 20/21h et le week-end jusqu'a 18/19h

Kevin : Mais tu fais quoi comme travail ?

Moi : Je suis cavalière profesionnelle en gros je dress de jeunes chevaux

Kevin : Cool !

Moi : Sérieux tu trouve ça cool comme boulot ?

Kevin : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Moi : En général quand tu dis que tu travailles dans les chevaux tu n'es pas super bien vu si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!

Kevin : Bah pas moi au contraire ! En plus je ne savais pas que les cavalières etaient aussi jolies ! Bref tu viens on monte en haut de la tour eiffel ?

Moi : Tout en haut ?

Kevin : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Moi : Bah j'ai un peu peur enfaite pour être honnête

Kevin : Mais t'inquiète pas une fois en haut, tu regardes le paysage et tu ne vas même plus penser à ta peur tu verras tu me fais confiance ?

Moi : Ok d'accord alors c'est parti !

 **Chapitre 5**

On va donc faire la queue pour acheter nos billets, au bout de 45 minutes de queue, c'est à nous, on achète les billets et c'est parti on monte tout en haut au 2ème étage. Une fois arrivé en haut j'hésite à aller vers le bord car c'est quand même super haut et comme je l'ai dis à Kevin ça me fait un peu peur.

Kevin : Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas !

Moi : Je sais mais c'est haut quand même, hein !

Kevin : Aller vient on s'avance un peu

Kevin me prend la main et m'emmène vers le bord, je ne regarde pas dans le vide et la je regarde le paysage, c'était juste magnifique, on voyait tout Paris.

Kevin : Alors tu trouves comment ?

Moi : C'est juste magnifique

Kevin : T'as vu tu ne regrettes pas d'être montée ?

Moi : Non au contraire !

Kevin : On descend ? Ca fait 30 minutes qu'on est la ?

Moi : Ouai si tu veux !

On descend donc, arrivé en bas, on décide d'aller manger car on à vraiment faim, il est quand même 13h14. Kevin m'emméne vers un petit restaurant, dans la rue en face de la tour Eiffel. On s'installe en terrasse et on commande on parle un peu de tout et de rien.

Kevin : Et sinon sans indiscretion, tu es en couple ?

Moi : Non je n'ai personne et toi ?

Kevin : Moi non plus personne

Moi : Serieux, le grand Kev Adams n'a pas de petite amie ?

Kevin : Et non !

Moi : Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

Kevin : Oui 2 en tout mais c'était pas vraiment sérieux, elles jouaient avec moi elles étaient là juste pour mon argent

Moi : Ah je suis desolée

Kevin : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ne t'excuse pas et toi tu as déjà été en couple ?

Moi : Oui une fois au lycée mais ça c'est mal fini, il m'a trompé

Kevin : Ah désolé ! Et est-ce que je peux te poser te poser une question mais je veux que tu sois honnete avec moi d'accord !?

Moi : Oui bien sûr dit moi !

Kevin : Si je n'étais pas Kev Adams tu aurais quand même accepté mon invitation ?

Moi : Bah bien sur quelle question ?

Kevin : Je peux alors avoir confiance en toi ?

Moi : Kevin sache que si je suis là c'est pour Kevin Smadja et non pas pour Kev Adams ok ?

Kevin : Ok

 **Chapitre 6 -**

Une fois le repas terminé, on décide de quitter le restaurant, on va payer j'ai voulu payer mais Kevin ne m'a pas laisser faire mais ça me gène un peu car je ne veu pas qu'il pense que je profite de son il est presque 15h quand même je décide donc d'inviter Kevin chez moi.

Moi : Ca te dis de venir chez moi pour boire un verre ?

Kevin : Oui si tu veux

Moi : Ok bah suis moi alors !

Kevin me prend la main et me suit, une fois arrivés, on entre dans l'immeuble puis on prend l'ascenseur direction 3ème étage, vers mon appartement, j'ouvre la porte je regarde un peu partout et je vois que Lucie n'est pas là, je fais signe à Kevin de rentrer et l'accompagne vers le salon.

Moi : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Kevin : Oui je veux bien ! Tu as quoi à me proposer ?

Moi : Alcool ou pas ?

Kevin : Tu bois quoi toi ?

Moi : Un orangina !

Kevin : Bah un orangina aussi alors s'il te plait

Moi : Ok alors je reviens fait comme chez toi

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine, je prend 2 verres et nous sert de l'orangina, je retourne ensuite dans la salle à manger avec Kevin, il était assi sur le canapé en train de m'attendre.

Moi : Ca te dis de regarder un film ?

Kevin : Oui si tu veux !

Moi : Ok tu veux regarder quoi ?

Kevin : Je ne sais pas tu as quoi ?

Moi : Tout !

Kevin (rigole) : Comment ça tout ? Tu ne peux pas avoir tous les films qui existent sur cette planète

Moi : Bah si sur internet

Kevin : Ok alors ça te dis de regarder ... Mmmmh ... Divergente 2

Moi : Ouai en plus je ne l'ai pas encore vu

Kevin : Tu vas voir il est grave bien

Moi : Ok

Je prends donc mon ordi et cherche le film, une fois trouvé je le lance, je mets mon ordi sur la petite table et je m'installe près de Kevin

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Nous sommes donc sur le canapé allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, je me sens grave bien près de lui ! Le film se termine, il est maintenant 18h31, je me lève et me rassois à côté de Kevin sur le canapé.

Moi : Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Kevin : Comme tu veux

Moi : Tu veux manger ici ?

Kevin : Je ne veux pas déranger !

Moi : Tu ne déranges pas c'est moi qui te propose !

Kevin : (rigolant) Bon d'accord alors !

Moi : Bon bah je fais faire a manger alors

Kevin : Je viens avec toi !

Moi : Si tu veux

On se dirige donc vers la cuisine pour aller faire à manger

Moi : Tu veux manger quoi ?

Kevin : T'as des pâtes, de la crème et des lardons ?

Moi : Oui

Kevin : Alors ça te va des pâtes carbo ?

Moi : Oui si tu veux moi ça me va!

Kevin : Ok c'est parti alors !

Je commence à sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des pâtes carbo. Une fois avoir tout sorti on commence donc à cuisiner enfin je cuisine Kevin lui est assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine et me regarde faire avec un grand sourire.

Quelques minutes après, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, c'était Lucie qui rentrait du boulot.

Lucie : (criant) Coucou c'est moi, tu es ou!?

Moi : (criant) Dans la cuisine !

Lucie arrive et la elle reste à l'entrée de la cuisine sans bouger je comprends tout de suite que c'est parce qu'il y a Kevin.

Moi : Lucie ? Ca va ?

Lucie : Oui oui mais j'ai manqué un épisode là ou ça se passe comment ?

Moi : Je t'éxpliquerais plus tard mais viens avec nous, on... enfin je prepare à manger pour ce soir parce que Kevin mange ici !

Lucie : Ok. Sinon bonjour moi c'est Lucie !

Kevin : Enchantée moi c'est Kevin !

Moi : (ricanant) Kev tu sais je crois qu'elle le sait déjà !

Kevin : Et alors je me présente quand même j'aime bien !

Moi : Ok comme tu voudras bref vous pouvez mettre la table tout les 2 s'il vous plait car le repas est bientôt prêt

Kevin et Lucie : Oui pas de soucis

Lucie montre donc a Kevin ou se trouvent les assietes, les couverts ... Quelques minutes après le repas est prêt et la table est mise, on décide donc de commencer à manger.

Kevin : C'est très bon !

Moi : Merci ! Mais Lucie, tu ne parles pas ça va ?

Lucie : Oui oui j'essaye juste d'imaginer comment ça se fait que Kev mange à la maison ce soir car je t'avoue que là j'ai du mal à comprendre

Moi : Bah rien c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui on s'est vu et que du coup je l'ai inviter à la maison c'est tout

Lucie : Mais comment ça vous vous êtes vu ?

Kevin : Bah hier j'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone à Alexia et je l'ai invitée à sortir aujourd'hui, on a été à la tour Eiffel puis on a mangé et après elle m'a invité chez vous et voila tu connais la suite !

Lucie : Ok d'accord et donc toi tu ne me dis rien ?

Moi : Desolé mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps on ne s'est pas vue aujourd'hui

Lucie : Ouai c'est pas faux ! Breff

Une fois le repas terminé on debarrasse et comme il se fait tard Kevin decide de partir il dit au revoir à Lucie et je le raccompagne à la porte, on parle un peu et la lorsque il me dit au revoir il s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise mais il ce stoppe et me regarde droit dans les yeux, je le regarde aussi, il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Il approche sa tête de la mienne, nos bouches ce retrouvent à quelques millimetres l'une de l'autre et là il m'embrasse, je le laisse faire car d'un côté j'en ai aussi envie.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Au bout de quelques secondes, je retire ma bouche de la sienne.

Moi : Kevin ...

Kevin : Desolé

Moi : Non ne t'excuse pas !

Kevin : ...

Moi : Juste une petite question !

Kevin : Vas y !

Moi : Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ?

Kevin : Pour moi ça veut que je t'apprecie vraiment mais plus qu'une simple amitié si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Moi : Oui je vois ...

Kevin : Et pour toi ?

Moi : La même chose que pour toi je suppose

Kevin s'aproche de moi, je m'approche de lui et on s'embrasse. Quelques minutes apres ce baiser s'arrête.

Kevin : On se voit demain ?

Moi : Oui si tu veux mais je dois aller au cheval pour monter mon poney car deja aujourd'hui je n'y suis pas allée

Kevin : Bah si tu veux je viens avec toi !

Moi : Vraiment ?

Kevin : Oui tu y vas à quelle heure ?

Moi : Vers 13h je pense !

Kevin : Ok je passerai te chercher alors

Moi : Ok a demain alors

Kevin : Oui a demain

Kevin s'approche de moi, m'embrasse et part, je suis aux anges, je sors avec Kev, il faut que je le dise à Lucie. Je cours donc vers sa chambre je toque, entre et lui saute dessus .

Lucie : Ohohohoh qu'estce qu'il y a ?

Moi : J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Lucie : Dis moi je t'écoute

Moi : Je sors avec lui

Lucie : Avec qui ?

Moi : Kevin !

Lucie : Non c'est pas vrai mais depuis quand ?

Moi : Depuis 5 minutes !

Lucie : Serieux ?

Moi : Oui je suis trop contente !

Lucie : Moi aussi je suis contente pour toi

Moi : Ouiiiiii

Lucie : Vous allez vous voir demain ?

Moi : oui il m'accompagne au cheval !

Lucie : D'ailleurs tu peux me dire merci hein !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Lucie : Parce que ton prof d'équitation m'a appellée car il ne t'a pas vu venir du coup je suis allée la-bàs et j'ai du monter ton poney

Moi : Serieux Merci je t'aime !

Lucie : Bon aller je vais dormir moi je suis crevée

Moi : D'acc a demain bisous je t'aime ma chérie

Lucie : Bisous moi aussi je t'aime ma puce

Ensuite je retourne dans ma chambre, je me deshabille et me met en pyjama pour dormir, je me couche et m'endors en pensant a Kevin ...

 **Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain, je me reveille, il est 11h35, je me lève, Lucie est déjà partie bosser, pour en dire un peu plus sur son boulot, elle est médecin en néonatalité donc elle travaille beaucoup mais bon elle dit que ça lui plait alors c'est le principal.

Après, je vais prendre ma douche car dans 1h kevin passe me chercher pour aller au cheval.

Une fois ma douche finie je vais m'habiller, c'est pratique car je n'ai pas besoin de passer 4h à choisir ma tenue car j'ai ma tenue de cheval.

12h15, je vais manger un peu même si je n'ai pas très faim je mange donc une pomme avec un verre de jus de fruits. Lorsque j'entends toquer à la porte, je ne sais pas qui c'est car il n'est que 12h25. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et vois Kevin.

Moi : Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Kevin : Bah j'étais en avance et j'avais hâte de voir ma petite copine alors... bah je suis venu ça ne te dérange pas ?

Moi : Non du tout j'etais en train de manger ... enfin si on peut appellé ça manger !

Kevin : d'acc

Kevin m'embrasse et entre.

Kevin : Lucie n'est pas là ?

Moi : Non elle est partie bosser

Kevin : D'acc! Sinon ça va princesse ?

Moi : Oui ça va et toi ? ... Attends minute " princesse " ?

Kevin : Bah oui tu es ma princesse !

Moi : Ooooh si c'est pas mignon ça !

Kevin : Normal je suis mignon !

Moi : Et dis donc ça va les chevilles ?

Kevin : (rigole) Ca va et toi ?

Moi : (rigole) T'es bête

Kevin : Bref il est quelle heure ?

Moi : 12h55

Kevin : On y va ?

Moi : Oui si tu veux !

On sort de l'appartement direction le cheval, quelques minutes après nous sommes arrivés, on descends de la voiture et je me dirige vers mon prof pour lui dire que je monte seule et non pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Ensuite on se dirige vers le box de Top Gun mais Kevin fait une tête bizarre.

Moi : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Chou ?

Kevin : Il a l'air bizarre ton prof

Moi : (rigole) Oui il est spécial mais il est supers sympa quand on le connait

Kevin : Ok mais il a quand même l'air bizarre

Moi : (rigole) Aller aide moi a porter ça au lieu de dire n'importe quoi

Je tends alors mon tapis à Kevin, et on se dirige vers Top Gun. C'est trop mignon car Topy n'arrete pas de faire des calins à Kevin.

/Eclipse de 1h /

J'ai fini de monter, je suis au pas, à cheval, en train de parler a Kevin et la une idee me traverse la tete

Moi : Tu veux monter ?

Kevin : Moi? mais je ne sais pas monter à cheval hein !

Moi : Et bah justement c'est l'occasion !

Kevin : Bon ok alors

Je descends donc de Top Gun, donne ma bombe à Kevin et l'aide à monter, il ne se debrouille pas si mal enfaite, c'est drôle à voir, même lui il a le sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout de 20 minutes il est temps pour Topy de rentrer au box en plus il a été cool aujourd'hui, il a fait tout ce que je lui demandais, c'était cool .

Une fois au box, Kevin m'aide un peu à desseller Top Gun, je crois qu'il s'aime bien tous les deux, c'est trop chou !

/Eclipse de 45 minutes /

Nous sommes maintenant rentrés chez moi, il est 17h13, avec Kevin on a faim, je décide donc de faire des crêpes, je vais dans la cuisine pour faire la pate et Kevin me suit.

Une fois la pate finie Kevin n'arrête pas de me charrier

Kevin : Elle est bizarre ta pàte ? Non ?

Moi : Non je ne trouve pas

Kevin : Si et en plus elle sent bizarre

Moi : (prenant une cuillere remplie de pàte et la dirigeant vers mon nez ) Non je ne trouv...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Kevin me baisse la tête vers la cuillère, je me retrouve avec de la pate partout sur la figure. Et la ça part en bataille de pàte dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment je prends de la farine et lui lance dessus, mais je crois que c'était la chose à ne pas faire...

 **Chapitre 10**

On est toujours dans la cuisine, Kevin me regarde qui veut dire "tu vas regreter ce que tu viens de faire ". Je commence à courir dans tout l'appartement pour échaper à Kevin mais il réussit à me rattraper, forcément vu qu'il court plus vite que moi, Il me rattrape, me plaque au sol, on est dans la cuisine, et là il prend le reste de pâte à crèpes, la farine et me met tout dessus, il étale ensuite pour mélanger histoire que ce soit encore plus dégoutant.

Moi : Kevin arr ...arrête c'est ... c'est dégoutant ...

Kevin : Ok mais dit "Je m'excuse et je regrette d'avoir lancer de la farine sur le plus beau mec que je connaisse et qui plus est le plus gentil "

Moi : Désolé mais j'aime pas mentir donc non !

Kevin : (recommençant à étaler la pâte et la farine ) Tu es sure ?

Moi : Bonh Ok c'est bon

Kevin : Je t'ecoute !

Moi : Je m'excuse et je regrette d'avoir lancé de la farine sur le plus beau mec que je connaisse et aussi le plus gentil

Kevin : Tu vois c'etait pas si compliqué

Moi : Tu es fière de toi je suis dégoutante maintenant et la cuisine n'en parlons même pas !

Kevin : C'est de ta faute ça tu m'a cherché aussi !

Moi : Ah oui et c'est qui qui m'a mis la tête dans la pâte on se le demande

Kevin : Aller vient on va prendre notre douche on nettoiera la cuisine après

Moi : Ok

Avec Kevin, on ce dirige vers la salle de bain, je prends ma douche et ensuite, lui , prend la sienne, une fois fini on se retrouve dans la cuisine elle est vraiment dans un sale état, il y a de la pâte a crepes, des oeufs, du lait ... Enfin bref, horrible quoi, on ne sait même pas par ou commencer avec Kevin on est desesperé.

/Eclipse de 1h /

On a rangé un peu la cuisine mais c'est toujours pas ça encore, au bout d'un moment Lucie rentre du travail et elle vient dans la cuisine, elle reste devant la porte et reste bouche bée.

Lucie : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Moi : Euh ...

Kevin : Une pâte à crèpe un peut bizarre

Avec Lucie et Kevin on se met dans un fou rire énorme, au bout de quelques minutes on se remet à ranger la cuisine car ensuite il y avait quelques taches dans le salon mais pas grand chose... On dit quand même bonjour à Lucie car on a pas eu le temps avant qu'elle ne voit l'état de la cuisine.

Moi : Bonh sinon ça va ma Lulu ?

Lucie : Ca va et toi ?

Moi : Ca va ça c'est bien passé ton boulot aujourd'hui ?

Lucie : Bof j'ai eu des cas pas trop drôle à traiter

Moi : Comment ça ?

Lucie : Bah des trucs graves quoi !

Moi : Ah merde bon t'inquiete tu vas gérer comme d'habitude !

Lucie : Ouai enfin on verra bien !

Moi : Bref j'ai faim moi pas vous ?

Kevin : Si je crève la dale

Lucie : Ouai moi aussi !

Moi : Pizza ça vous dit ?

Kevin et Lucie : Ouai si tu veux !

Moi : Tu veux quoi toi comme pizza chou ?

Kevin : Une 4 fromages s'il te plait

Moi : D'accord et toi Lulu ?

Lucie : Pareil s'il te plait

Moi : Ok je reviens

 **Chapitre 11 -**

Je me réveille, regarde mon téléphone, il est 10h15, Kevin est toujours avec moi dans le lit, il a ses bras autour de moi, j'ai vraiment aimé dormir avec lui, au fur et a mesure je me rends compte que je l'aime vraiment.

Quelques instants après, Kevin ce reveille à son tour.

Moi : Hey ça va mon chou ?

Kevin : Ca va et toi princesse ?

Moi : Ca va bien dormi ?

Kevin : Parfaitement bien !

Moi : Et chou j'ai une question !

Kevin : Vas y dit moi !

Moi : Ta tournee elle reprend quand ?

Kevin : Je dois partir dans 3 jours

Moi : Ooooh ! Non je veux rester avec toi moi !

Kevin : Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi mon coeur

Moi : C'est pas juste !

Kevin : Mais et si tu venais avec moi en tournee ?!

Moi : (etonnée) Quoi ?

Kevin : Bah oui !

Moi : Mais et mon boulot ?

Kevin : Bah tu ne peux pas t'absenter 1 mois ?

Moi : Je sais pas ! Si ! Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger ! Mais tu es sûr de vouloir m'emmener ?

Kevin : Bah oui sinon je ne t'aurai pas proposé !

Moi : Alors, Ok je t'accompagne c'est d'accord, Je t'aime mon amour !

Kevin : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Kevin s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse. Ensuite nous décidons de descendre pour prendre notre petit dejeuner,une fois en bas, Lucie dort encore,elle est en repos aujourd'hui. Pour le petit dejeuner, on a faim alors je sors du nuttela et du pain, je crois bien qu'avec Kevin on a fini le pot. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir accompagner Kevin sur sa tournée, vraiment ça me touche qu'il me l'ait proposé, j'ai super hate d'y aller et de découvrir son univers.

Lucie nous rejoint 30 minutes apres.

Lucie : Salut !

Moi : Salut ça va ?

Kevin Hey ça va ?

Lucie : Oui et vous les amoureux ?

Moi et Kevin : oui ça va !

Moi : Lucie, il faut qu'on parle après !

Lucie : Pourquoi tu ne parles pas devant Kev ?

Moi : Bon ok ! Alors enfaite, j'ai un service à te demander !

Lucie : Vas y je t'écoute !

Moi : Tu pourra t'occuper de Top Gun pendant 1 mois ou pas avec l'aide de mon prof

Lucie : Ouai si tu veux mais pourquoi ?

Moi : Bah parce que je vais partir faire la tournée avec Kevin et on part pendant 1 mois

Lucie: Sérieux dans combien de temps ?

Moi : On pars dans 3 jours !

Lucie : Bah cool !

Moi : Ouai

/Eclipse de 3 jours /

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, je pars avec Kevin en tournee, je suis super presée de voir comment ça va se passer. Il est 6h13, le reveil de Kevin sonne, il se lève et me reveille, j'ai quand meme du mal a me lever car il est super tôt ! On doit rejoindre David,( qui est l'assistant personnel de Kevin) à la gare a 7h, donc il faut qu'on se dépèche un peu quand même.

30 minute après, on pars de l'apart avec Kevin direction la gare, une fois arrivés, on prend nos valises, on retrouve David à l'entrée de la gare, on entre, le train était deja sur le quai on decide donc de monter.

Je suis assise à côté de Kevin, on est main dans la main et David est en face de nous.

Moi (chuchotant a Kevin ) J'éspère qu ça va bien se passer

Kevin : Mais oui princesse t'inquiète pas

Kevin m'embrasse et le train part vers Lille, la ou va commencer la tournée …

 **Chapitre 12 -**

/Eclipse de 1 mois /

Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que je suis en tournée avec Kevin, c'est juste genial, bon bien evidement il y a des inconveniants mais surtout des avantages, il me fait découvrir son monde, même que parfois je l'aide pendant ses répétitions. J'ai rencontrer plein de célébrités comme BLACK M, , John...D'ailleurs comme je vois souvent John étant donné qu'il fait les premieres parties de Kevin, je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui c'est devenu un vrai pote, il est vraiment très sympas. Kevin et moi, nous sommes beaucoup rapproché durant cette tournée, je me rend vraiment conte que je l'aime réellement.

Demain nous partons pour Lyon pendant 1 semaine pour commencer le tournage du nouveau film dans lequel Kevin jouera, ( Amis Publics n°1 )après cette semaine il sera en vacances pendant 1 mois et demi.

Aujourd'hui Kevin a son dernier spectacle avant de partir pour Lyon. Il est 14h36, on était déjà dans la salle de spectacle dans laquelle Kevin joue ce soir, avec John on regarde Kevin répeter. Il est en super forme, il est vraiment bien pendant la repete, on sens qu'il n'est pas stressé du tout. 1 heure après Kevin finit de repeter, on se dirige donc vers sa loge, arrivé devant, on entre et on commence à parler de tout et de rien avec David, Kevin, John et moi. Quelque heures après, il est 19h30, Kevin doit aller se préparer car son spectacle commence vers 20h30.

Il est maintenant 20h12, Kevin est prêt, maquillé, coiffé et habillé avec sa tenue de spectacle, comme d'habitude, avant chaque spectacle il commence a sautiller partout, il dit que c'est pour evacuer son stress.

Le spectacle va commencer, les gens aplaudissent, appellent Kevin, et quelques secondes après, Kevin saute sur scène, et c'est parti ...

Apres 1h30 de spectacle, Kevin sort de scene.

Kevin : Aaaah ouai, là je suis content, le public etait juste super et tout ! Moi c'est ça que j'appelle un bon spectacle je suis content, pour mon dernier spectacle je finis bien c'est cool !Ce soir c'était le public parfait !

Moi : C'etait super mon coeur !

Kevin : Merci mon ange !

Ah oui il faut savoir que Kevin se met pas mal la pression vis a vis de son public car a chaque fois il ne veut vraiment pas le décevoir, du coup à chaque fin de spectacle,on fait un "debrifing" pour savoir comment Kevin etait sur scène.

Il est maintenant 22h30, lorsque je reçois un SMS de ma mère, je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle m'appelle a cette heure ci, je decroche quand même

/ Conversation /

Moi : Allô ? Maman ça va ?

Maman : Allô ? oui et toi ma puce ?

Moi : Ca va pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci ?

Maman : J'ai une question à te poser !

Moi : Je t'écoute !

Maman : T'as pas eu des nouvelles de ta soeur ?

Moi : Laquelle ? (rigole)

Maman : Audrey ?

Moi : Non ! Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?

Maman : ...

Et la mon téléphone s'éteint car il n'a plus de batterie, je m'inquiète, pourquoi ma mère me pose cette question ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'air inquiète comme ça ?

Je trouve ça super louche quand même.

Je decide d'aller prendre le téléphone de Kevin pour pouvoir rappeler ma mère.

J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire ...

 **Chapitre 13**

Je me dirige donc vers Kevin, inquiète.

Moi : Kev passe moi ton téléphone s'il te plait ?

Kevin : Tient mais quest- ce qui se passe? Ca va ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas encore ...

Je prends le téléphone de Kevin et rappelle ma mère

Moi : Allô ? maman c'est Alexia je t'appelle avec le portable d'un pote ( mes parents ne savent pas que je sors avec Kevin personne n'est au courant de notre relation)

Maman : Oui cherie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais promet moi de tenir le coup ok ?

Moi : Maman tu essayes de me dire quoi là ?

Maman : Ecoute Alexia ça fais maintenant 4 jours que personne n'a de nouvelles de ta soeur !

Moi : Comment ça se fait ?

Maman : Je ne sais pas mais je suis sure qu'elle va bien !

Moi : Moi aussi j'en suis sure !

Maman : Je dois te laisser on se rappelle plus tard bisous

Moi : Bisous !

Ma mère raccroche, je reste là figé, pour le moment je ne pleure même pas, je n'y arrive meme pas. Je me dis que c'est une blague, c'est pas possible, pas ma soeur ...

Kevin arrive vers moi, et fais un petit claquement de doigts au niveau de mes yeux pour que je sorte de mes pensées.

Kevin : Et oh chérie ? Ca va ?

Moi : Je ... Ma ... Ma soeur

Et la je m'éffondre dans les bras de Kevin, je crois que je suis en train de réaliser ce qui ce passe, ma soeur a vraiment disparut ...

Kevin : Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : ...

Kevin : Aller calme toi, respire et dis moi ce qui ne va pas

Moi : Ma soeur elle a disparu, personne n'a eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis maintenant 4 jours !

Kevin : Mais sa va aller t'inquiete pas !

Moi : J'ai peur Kevin !

Kevin : Et je suis là moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber et puis on va la retrouver je te le promets !

Kevin me serre fort dans ces bras, il est vraiment génial avec moi. Quelques minutes après, David vient nous chercher car il faut partir a Lyon.

David : Aller les amoureux, il faut y aller la ... Alexia? ça va ?

Moi : Oui ça va

Kevin : Ok on te rejoint dans 2 minutes

David : Ok dépêchez vous.

Kevin m'embrasse et me reprend dans ses bras juste 1 minute. Ensuite on pars rejoindre David dans la voiture, et c'est parti pour aller à Lyon .

Kevin : Tu veux pas rentrer à Paris pour être avec tes parents ?

Moi : Non ce serai trop dur mais par contre je pense que je vais appeller mon beau frère, le mari de ma soeur ça te dérange si on va le voir apres ta semaine à Lyon ?

Kevin : Non, non ne t'inquiete pas aucun problème !

Moi : D'acc merci mon coeur je l'appelerai une fois arrivé là-bas !

Kevin : Ok, aller essaye de dormir maintenant.

J'étais derrière dans la voiture avec Kevin, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et m'endors quelques minutes après car je suis crevée.

 **Chapitre 14 -**

Après quelques heures de route, on est enfin arrivés à Lyon. Kevin me reveille car je dormais encore. Une fois arrivés on va dans l'hôtel que Kevin a reservé pour la semaine. Je vous avoue que je me sens vraiment pas bien avec l'histoire de ma soeur, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, j'ai imaginé les pires choses qui puissent lui être arrivés c'est horrible je crois que j'ai dormi 2 heures au grand max.

Kevin vient ensuite me voir, il 7h12.

Kevin : Ca va mon coeur ?

Moi : Ca pourrait aller mieux et toi ça va ?

Kevin : Oui moi ça va !

Moi : T'as dormi quand même avant le tournage ?

Kevin : Oui, oui j'ai dormi ne t'inquite pas pour moi

Moi : Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu commences le tournage ?

Kevin : Non aujourd'hui on fait une lecture du texte

Moi : Okk

Kevin : Tu veux venir ?

Moi : Je ne veux pas déranger !

Kevin : Tu ne dérangeras pas et en plus ça va te changer les idées !

Moi : Bon d'accord je viens alors !

Kevin : Cool alors va te preparer, on pars dans 30 minutes pour aller voir là ou on va tourner.

Moi : Ok j'y vais .

Je commence à me lever mais Kevin m'atrappe le bras et m'embrasse avant que j'aille vers la salle de bain.

Kevin : Je t'aime mon ange

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain, je prends une douche vite fais et je vais ensuite m'habiller dans la chambre, je décide de mettre un jeans avec un haut à manche courte avec écrit dessus, " forever in my heart ".

20 minutes après je suis prête, avec Kevin on décide de partir.

On arrive je rencontre touts les acteurs avec lesquels Kevin va tourner, ensuit on va dans une salle et on commence à parler sauf que le réalisateur vient dire quelque chose à Kevin.

Le réalisateur : Hey ! Salut ça me fait plaisir de te voir

Kevin : Salut moi aussi ça me fais plaisir ! Je te présente Alexia, ma copine, elle peut rester avec nous pendant la lecture et pendant le tournage ?

Le réalisateur : Oui oui aucun problème ! Mais Kev j'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'ai besoin que tu fasse un truc pour le film !

Kevin : Oui dis moi !

Le réalisateur : Il faudrai que tu te coupes les cheveux sur les côtés !

Kevin : Pardon ? Attends pouce! Tu veux que je me coupe les cheuveux ? je crois que tu ne te rend pas compte là

Le réalisateur : Je sais mais on en a besoin pour ton "personnage" dans le film

Kevin : Ecoute c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais c'est que mes cheveux, si on peux appeler ça comme ça , on peut rien en faire ça va etre un désastre !

Le réalisateur : Mais non t'inquiète pas regarde il y a une coiffeuse là, elle va te faire un super truc

Kevin : Bon ok mais si ça marche pas c'est de ta faute !

Le réalisateur : Mais oui aller va la voir !

Kevin se dirige donc vers la coiffeuse et s'assoit sur le fauteuil, moi je suis la devant lui en train de le regarder se faire coiffer, je rigole un peux parce qu'il fait une tête qui veut dire " Oh mon dieu mes cheuveux ça va être pire qu'avant déjà que c'était pas fameux mais alors là ..." Du coup il me regarde et me demande pourquoi je rigole.

Kevin : Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ?

Moi : C'est pas ça cherie mais tu fais une de ses têtes

Kevin : Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a mes cheveux hein

Moi : C'est vrai mais t'inquiète ça va faire beau j'en suis sûr !

Kevin : Ouai bah on verra !

Après 2 heures, Kevin a enfin fini de se faire coiffer et franchement la coiffeuse a fait un super truc ça lui va tellement bien ! Après cette instant coiffure on ce dirige vers une table pour commencer la lecture du scénario.

Tout se passe bien, après avoir fini cette scéance de lecture on rentre à l'hôtel, on mange et avec Kevin on va se couche car on est crevé entre moi qui ai dormi 2 heures hier soir et Kevin qui lui a tout enchainé, spectacle, voyage, boulot ...on est donc autant crevés l'un que l'autre.

 **Chapitre 15 -**

Le lendemain le réveil de Kevin sonne à 9h, car il doit aller commencer à tourner les scènes de son nouveau film.

Pour parler un petit peu plus de ce fameux nouveau film, c'est un film dont le producteur est Édouard Pluvieux, dedans Kevin joue le rôle de Léo. C'est un film pour rendre hommage aux enfants porteur de maladies graves ( SIDA, cancer...), d'ailleurs, tout les bénéfices de ce film irons à une association pour aider ces enfants atteints de maladies.

Il est maintenant 9h30, avec Kevin on est habillés et tout, on décide donc d'aller en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

On part ensuite en direction de l'endroit ou Kevin va tourner la première scène. Édouard, le réalisateur vient vers nous.

Édouard : Hey ! Salut les jeunes ça va ?

Kevin : Oui ça va et toi ?

Édouard : Ca va ! Kev tu vas là-bas il y a les maquilleuses qui vont arriver et toi Alexia si tu veux tu peux te mettre là sur le banc comme ça tu pourras nous regarder tourner!

Moi : D'accord merci beaucoup

Édouard : Pas de problèmes c'est normal

Je vais donc m'installer sur le banc que Édouard m'a indiqué, quelque minutes plus tard le tournage commence et tout se passe très bien Kevin est épatant !

/ Éclipse de la journée de tournage /

Tout c'est très bien passé, il est 18h30, la journée de tournage est terminée. Je décide d'appeler Mickaël le mari d'Audrey, pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa disparition et pour lui demander si on peut venir dans 1 semaine, après le tournage de Kevin.

/Conversation téléphonique /

Moi : Allô ?

Mickaël : Allô ? Alexia ça va ?

Moi : Ca va et toi ?

Mickaël : Ca peut aller ! Que me vaut cet appel ?

Moi : Écoute Micka je voudrai en savoir un peux plus sur la disparition d'Audrey

Mickaël : Vas y je t'écoute

Moi : Il s'est passé quoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?

Mickaël : Non pas du tout, elle devait aller au travailler donc elle est partie tout a fait normalement et dans la bonne humeur ensuite à 21h elle n'était toujours pas revenu donc je me suis dis qu'elle avait eu une urgence à l'hôpital, je suis aller coucher Lola et je me suis moi aussi couché car j'étais fatigué. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé elle n'était toujours pas la donc j'ai décider de réveiller Lola, de l'emmener chez la nounou et ensuite je suis allé voir a l'hôpital et là une de ces collègue m'a dis qu'elle n'avait pas été travailler.

Moi : Et ensuite t'a fait quoi tu es allé voir les flics ?

Mickaël : Oui j'ai appelé Kevin, mon frère, au cas ou, savoir si il avait eu des nouvelles ou pas et il ma dis que non donc j'ai lancé un avis de disparition chez les flics et depuis aucune nouvelles ...

Moi : D'acc sinon toi ça va et Lola comment elle va ?

Mickaël : Moi ça peux aller je veux juste pas paraitre trop triste devant Lola parce que elle ne comprend pas trop elle elle veut juste voir sa maman !

Moi : Oui tu as raison et est ce que d'ici 1 semaine je peux venir chez toi avec un pote ou pas comme ça je serrai là pour t'aider avec Lola et puis même pour t'aider toi parce que du coup tu fait comment avec le boulot toi ?

Mickaël : Bah quand Lola est chez la nounou j'y vais sinon j'y vais pas

Moi : Tu vois il faut que je vienne du coup je peux venir ou pas mais je serais avec un pote car je l'héberge quelque temps et je ne veux pas le laisser seul il a quelques problèmes ?

Mickaël : Oui, oui aucun problème !

Moi : Okk cool merci bon je te laisse j'ai mon pote qui m'attend pour aller manger bisous à la semaine prochaine

Mickaël : Bisous à la semaine prochaine !

/ Fin de la conversation téléphonique /

 **Chapitre 16**

Après avoir raccroche je vais retrouver Kevin, mais je remarque que ça fait maintenant 5 jours que j'ai appris que Audrey avait disparu et pendant ces 5 jours je n'avais pas encore réalisé que c'était vrai et à ce moment là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je m'éffondre et je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, Kevin se rapproche de moi en courant et me prend dans les bras, je continue de pleurer je crois bien que je viens de réaliser ce qu'il est en train de se passer...

Kevin : Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : (en pleurs ) Je ... Je ... Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma sœur, elle n'a que 31ans et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ou alors si on ne la retrouve jamais, comment je vais faire sans elle, j'ai besoin de ma grande sœur je vais faire quoi sans elle moi ...

Et la Kevin prend ma tête entre ses mains et il me regarde droit dans les yeux

Kevin : Écoute moi bien, on va faire de tout notre possible pour la retrouver okk ?

Moi : Merci mon cœur

Kevin : Merci pourquoi je n'y suis pour rien moi hein

Moi : Non mais merci d'être la tu sais toujours quoi faire et surtout quoi dire

Kevin : Ca c'est parce que je t'aime

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime

Il a toujours ma tête entre ses mains, il approche donc sa tête de la mienne et m'embrasse.

/ Eclipse de 1 semaine /

Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'Audrey, aujourd'hui avec Kevin on doit partir pour aller chez Mickaël.

Il est 10h, avec Kevin on part pour aller a sa dernière journée de tournage. ce soir on décide de partir vers 18h pour arriver vers 20h là bas.

J'envoie donc un SMS a Mickaël pour l'informer des "horaires" .

/ Message pour Mickaël /

Salut ça va ? Je t'envoie un SMS pour te dire que ce soir on arrivera vers 20h. Ca te va ?

/ Fin du message pour Mickaël /

Il me répond quelques secondes après

/Message de Mickaël /

Salut oui ça va et toi ? Et oui il n'y a aucun problème a ce soir !

/ Fin du message de Mickaël /

La journée de tournage se termine vers 17h20, avec Kevin, on va vers l'hôtel pour récupérer nos valises. Une fois nos valises récupérées, il est 17h33, on décide donc de partir pour aller chez Mickaël.

Je lui envoie un message pour lui dire qu'on sera là dans environ 2h/ 2h30.

Après 2h de route, on arrive enfin, mais je veux d'abord aller dire quelque chose à Mickaël sans que Kevin ne soit la.

Moi :Chéri tu veux bien m'attendre là je veux juste parler à Micka de toi et moi avant que tu ne me rejoignes

Kevin : Oui oui vas y mon cœur je t'attends la !

Je m'approche de Kevin, l'embrasse et sors de la voiture, j'arrive devant la porte de l'appartement de Mickaël et Audrey, je sonne et c'est bien évidemment Mickaël qui vient m'ouvrir. Il me prend dans ses bras histoire de me dire bonjour et me fait entrer .

Moi : Salut ça va ?

Mickaël : Oui et toi ?

Moi : Ca va

Mickaël :Il est ou ton pote ?

Moi : D'ailleurs en parlant de lui ...

 **Chapitre 17**

Je suis toujours avec Mickaël, je dois maintenant lui dire que ce fameux "pote" est Kev Adams et surtout que c'est mon copain depuis maintenant presque 2 mois

Moi : D'ailleurs en parlant de lui je voulais te dire quelque chose

Mickaël : Quoi ? Vas y dis moi !

Moi : Tu sais qui c'est Kev Adams ?

Mickaël : Oui bien sur mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec ton ... Attend ne me dis pas que c'est ...

Moi : ( l'interrompant ) Si c'est lui ce fameux pote mais j'ai encore un autre truc a te dire !

Mickaël : Ok dis moi ... je t'écoute

Moi : Ce n'est pas qu'un simple pote

Mickaël : Non c'est une blague tu ne vas pas me dire que tu sors avec lui quand même

Moi : ...

Mickaël : Non sérieux mais ça biche !

Moi : Ouai bon je peux le faire venir il est dans la voiture ?

Mickaël : Bah non non ! il dors dans la voiture ! bah oui bien sur grosse maline !

Je sors donc de l'appartement et me dirige vers la voiture .

Moi : C'est bon il est au courant tu peux venir mon ange !

Kevin : Ok j'arrive !

Kevin sort de la voiture, il vient me prendre la main et on se dirige vers Mickaël. On entre dans l'appart. Mickaël et Kevin se disent bonjour, on s'assoit sur le canapé et on commence à faire connaissance.

Mickaël : Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble ?

Kevin : Mmmh ouai

Mickaël : Depuis combein de temp ?

Kevin : Ca fera 2 mois dans 4 jours

Moi : Je vient de te le dire en plus gros malin !

Mickaël : Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de nous en parler avant ?

Moi : Bah déjà la ça fait 1 mois qu'on est en tournée alors du coup non, on avait d'autre chose à penser et en plus PERSONNE n'est au courant à part toi maintenant !

Mickaël : Attend comment ça "on " était en tournée ! Tu n'es pas humoriste Alexia à se qu je sache !

Moi : Bah je l'ai accompagné

Mickaël : Et c'était bien

Moi : Ouai trop !

Mickaël : Ca fait bizarre de se dire que sa belle sœur sors avec une célébrité quand même

Moi : Ouai et elle est où Lola ?

Mickaël : Elle dort

Moi : Déjà ?

Mickaël : Bah oui

Kevin : Attends pouce c'est qui Lola ?

Mickaël : C'est notre fille a moi et Audrey

Kevin : Et elle a quel age ?

Mickaël : 1 an et demi

Kevin : D'acc

Mickaël : Vous avez mangé ?

Moi : Non !

Mickaël : Ca vous dit des pizzas ?

Moi : (rigole) On dirai Kevin, dès qu'il ne veut pas cuisiner il mange des pizzas ! A chaque fois donc autant te dire qu'il en mange souvent !

Kevin : Ah ah très drôle

Moi : N'empêche que c'est vrai !

Kevin : Bon ok j'avoue

Mickaël : ( rigole ) Bref pour ce soir pizza ça vous va ?

Moi : Moi ça me va

Kevin : Moi aussi ça me va !

Mickaël commande donc les pizzas, 10 minutes après le livreur arrive, on prend les pizzas, on paye le mec et on mange. Une fois le "repas" terminé , on décide d'aller se coucher car c'était une grosse journée pour Kevin et moi.

Le lendemain je me réveille, je regarde mon IPhone et la je vois qu'il est 11h , j'ai beaucoup dormi ! Kevin est encore à côté de moi, lui aussi dort encore.

Je me lève et je descend voir Mickaël et Lola qui eux était reveillés. Je fait une gros bisous à ma nièce et fait la bise à Micka.

Moi : Hey ! Salut ça va ?

Mickaël : Oui et toi enfin tu t'es décidé à te réveiller ?

Moi : Ah ah très drôle

Mickaël : Tu veux déjeuner ?

Moi : Ouai je vais me faire un café t'inquiète pas merci

Seb : Dacc

Quelques minutes après Kevin descend un peux dans les vaps

Kevin : Salut

Moi : Bonjour mon cœur ! T'a bien dormi ?

Kevin : Bah ouai grâve, en plus le lit est grave confortable

Moi : Ouai c'est pas faut

Kevin : Comment tu vas Mickaël ?

Mickaël : Ca va et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va ! C'est elle la fameuse Lola ?

Mickaël : Oui c'est elle !

Kevin : Elle est vraiment trop mignonne !

Kevin s'approche ensuite de moi, il m'embrasse, il serre la main de Mickaël, fait un bisous sur la joue de Lola et je lui fait un café.

Mickaël : Alors ça n'était vraiment pas une blague vous êtes vraiment ensemble !

Moi : Bah oui tu es bizarre toi !

Mickaël : Bah je sais pas Kev est bien humoriste et en plus acteur alors ça aurait pu en être une blague hein !

Moi : ( rigolant ) C'est vrai mais non ce n'ai pas une blague !

Mickaël : D'accord ok

Pendant ce temps Kevin lui ne parle pas, il rigole en buvant son café .

 **Chapitre 18**

/ Éclipse de 10 jours /

Cela fait 10 jours que nous sommes chez Mickaël, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Audrey et je vous avoues que je commence à perdre espoir, ça fait 1 mois qu'elle a disparu, je ne me sens pas trop en forme depuis quelques jours car je pense énormément à Audrey et à tous les bons moments que l'on a passé ensemble. Mais se n'ai pas possible elle n'a que 31 ans, elle a encore toute sa vie devant elle ne peut pas nous laisser comme ça, moi, Lola, Mickaël, mes parents, Camille et toutes ces amies c'est pas possible !

Il est 12h nous sommes en train de préparer à manger avec Kevin en attendant que Mickaël rentre du boulot.

Moi : Mon amour tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ?

Kevin : Oui tout de suite mon ange

Moi : Merci

Quelques minutes après Mickaël rentre du boulot.

Mickaël : Salut les amoureux ça va ?

Moi : Bien et toi ?

Mickaël : Ca va !

Moi : Ca s'est bien passer le boulot

Mickaël : Tranquille. Vous faites quoi ?

Kevin : Des hamburgers maison

Mickaël : Oh cool merci beaucoup !

Moi : Pas de soucis t'inquiète ! Aller à table !

Lola elle elle était chez sa nounou du coup elle ne mange pas avec nous. En plein milieu du repas Mickaël reçoit un appel d'un numéro inconnu, il répond.

/Conversation téléphonique /

Mickaël : Allô ?

... : ...

Mickaël : Oui c'est moi

... : ...

Mickaël : C'EST VRAI ! Elle est ou là ?

... : ...

Mickaël : Ok bah j'arrive je suis là des que je peux merci beaucoup au revoir !

/Fin de la conversation téléphonique /

Moi : C'était qui ?

Mickaël : Un médecin, ils ont retrouvé Audrey elle est à l'hôpital là

Moi : QUOI ? C'EST VRAI ?

Mickaël : Oui aller venez on y va !

On sort de l'appartement en vitesse et on monte dans la voiture direction l'hôpital à 45 minutes d'ici

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ils ont enfin retrouver ma sœur j'ai tellement hâte de la voir que j'en ai les larmes au yeux. Une fois arrivé la bas on ce dirige directement vers l'accueil pour savoir la chambre d'Audrey

Mickaël : Bonjour nous voudrions savoir le numéros de chambre de Mlle Audrey **** s'il vous plait

La dame : Alors ... Audrey ... **** ... chambre 253 au fond du couloir a droite !

Mickaël : D'accord merci beaucoup

On se précipite ensuite vers la chambre 253, une fois devant, on toque, Audrey nous dit d'entrer. Rien que d'entendre sa voie à travers la porte me donne des frisons à l'idée de la revoir enfin.

On entre dans la chambre et la je vois Audrey en train de manger, elle tourne la tête, nous voit et on se dirige vers elle pour lui faire câlin. Mickaël l'embrasse et après je lui fait un énorme câlin, je ne veux plus jamais la lâcher !

Moi : Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Audrey : Toi aussi ma puce !

Au bout quelques minutes on se lâche, je vais m'asseoir et elle remarque que Kevin et là, elle le regarde et, lui, il va lui faire la bise

Audrey : Bonjour J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas ou ..

Kevin : Oui c'est fort possible car je suis ... Hum

Kevin n'ose pas trop parler alors je parle à sa place

Moi : Audrey je te présente Kevin Smadja plus connu sous le nom de Kev Adams

Audrey : Ah mais oui Alexia était fan de toi mais pourquoi tu es la d'ailleurs j'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ?

Moi : Kevin est mon copain depuis maintenant 3 mois !

Audrey : C'est une blague tu sors avec une star !

Moi : Et oui mais avant d'être une star c'est aussi un être humain fantastique !

Alex : Très bien echantée et bienvenu dans la famille !

Kevin : Enchanter et merci !

Mickaël : Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ma femme depuis 1 mois

Audrey : Je vais te le dire mais d'abord dit moi comment va Lola elle me manque

Mickaël : Elle va très bien la elle est chez la nounou. Alors maintenant c'est à toi de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé !

Audrey : Bah j'étais en route vers le travail et la ...

 **Chapitre 19**

Nous sommes toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Audrey et elle s'apprete à nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Audrey : Bah j'étais en route pour aller au boulot et là sur la route il y avait un truc, je ne saurais pas vous dire ce que c'était car je ne l'ai pas bien vu, et donc je vois cette chose et en essayant de l'éviter, la voiture dérape sur le côté et je fini dans le ravin, je suis resté consciente sans pouvoir appeler personne car bien évidement je ne trouvais pas mon téléphone, il a du être éjecté de la voiture pendant la "chute" . Je suis resté la pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'un homme me trouve et vienne me chercher, il a appelé une ambulance mais une fois arrivée dans l'ambulance j'ai perdu connaissance. Et quand je me suis réveillé, i jours les médecins m'ont expliqué qu'il avait du me faire subir plusieurs opération car j'avais plusieurs hémoragies internes, suite à toutes ces opérations je suis tombé dans le coma et je me suis réveillée i jours !

Mickaël : Mais pourquoi on n'a pas eu de nouvelles plus tôt ?

Audrey : Et bah comme j'ai quand même fait beaucoup de tonneaux dans la pente du coup je te laisse imaginer l'état de la voiture et il n'ont retrouvé ni mon portable, ni mon portefeuille et ni ma plaque d'immatriculation du coup il ne connaissait pas mon identité avant que je me réveil et quand je me suis réveillées j'ai donné tes coordonnées mon amour !

Mickaël : Tu m'as manquée mon cœur !

Mickaël s'est ensuite approché d'Audrey et l'a embrassé ensuite Audrey c'est tournée vers Kevin et moi en nous regardant bizarrement.

Moi : Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ?

Audrey : Je n'arrives pas trop à croire que déjà tu as un copain et que en plus ce copain soit Kev Adams !

Moi : EH ouai j'en ai de la chance hein ?!

Audrey : Et comment vous avez fait pour vous rencontrez ?

Moi : Bah un jour je suis allé à un de spectacle et à la fin je suis allée dans sa loge, il m'a donné son numéro, on s'est revu et puis voila et aujourd'hui ça fait 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble !

Audrey : Ah ouai quand même ça commence à faire un bout de temps

Moi : Ouai

Audrey : Et Kev parle moi un peux plus de toi !

Kevin : Bah mon "vrai" nom c'est Kevin Smadja, j'ai 23 ans, je suis humoriste depuis maintenant 5 ans bientôt 6 ans et puis voila !

Audrey : Ta des frères et sœurs ?

Kevin : Oui 2 frères, Noam 19 ans et Lirone 9 ans

Audrey : Ah bah ça va !

Kevin : Ouai ça va encore mieux depuis que je connais ta sœur !

Moi : Oh que tu es mignon !

Je m'approche ensuite de Kevin et l'embrasse.

Moi : Il est quelle heure ? Non parce que il y a Lola à aller chercher aussi !

Mickaël : Ah oui c'est vrai

Audrey : Oui bah allez y et vous revenez demain !

Mickaël : Ok ! A demain mon cœur

Moi : A demain

Kevin : A demain !

Audrey fait la bise à Kevin, me fait un câlin et embrasse Mickaël. Et nous quittons l'hôpital direction la nounou de Lola, une fois arriver on récupère Lola et on rentre a la maison.

Lorsque l'on rentre c'est l'heure de faire a manger mais personne n'a envie de préparé le repas alors on décide tous de commander un grec. Quelques minutes après le livreur arrive, nous le payons et mangeons. Ensuite, après avoir fini de manger, on va se coucher car nous sommes tous fatigués.

 **Chapitre 20**

Nous sommes dans la voiture avec Kev car nous sommes allés à la boulangerie mais il conduit n'importe comment du coup je commence vraiment à m'énerver car j'ai réellement peur .

Moi : Eh oh tu ralentis là t'as fini tes conneries ?

Kevin : Quoi c'est bon je ne vais pas si vite

Moi : Non ça va pas non tu roules à 110 km/h alors que c'est limité à 70!

Kevin : Oui bah c'est bon olala

Après ça j'attends de voir si Kevin ralentit mais non il ne ralentit pas.

Moi : C'est bon là ! JE T'AI DIT DE RALENTIR

Kevin : Oui bah c'est bon c'est moi qui conduit non ?

Moi : ARRÊTE TOI ! s'il te plait.

Kevin s'arrêta donc sur le bord de la route.

Moi : Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Tu cherches quoi là ? Tu veux faire comme ma soeur et finir dans le ravin ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Kevin : ...

Moi : Prendre le risque qu'il nous arrive quelque chose alors que à pars l'histoire de ma soeur on vit la belle vie ?

Kevin : (versant une larme) Oui c'est vrai je suis désolé

Moi : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ça va pas? J'ai pas vu que ça n'allait pas fort qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Kevin : Je ne sais pas ... J'avais juste besoins de ça pour ... pour réfléchir ... pour oublier certaine chose

Moi : Ok ... ok mais ne recommence jamais la prochaine fois tu m'en parles je suis aussi la pour ça mais tu ne fais plus jamais ça ok ?

Kevin : Oui je te le promets chérie je suis désolée

Je pris Kevin dans mes bras car je vois bien que ça n'allait pas donc je lui fait un énorme câlin et je l'embrasse avant que l'on reprenne la route vers l'apart.. Arrivés chez Mickaël on dépose le pain et on mange avec lui et Lola.

Mickaël : Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?

Kevin : ...

Moi : Il y avait du monde sur la route à l'arriver dans la valée

Mickaël : Ah ok

Mickaël : Bon bah on va aller voir Audrey sa vous dis ?

Moi : Ouai ça te va chéri ?

Kevin : Oui oui c'est tout bon !

Moi : Je vais préparer Lola mais Mickaël il est où son manteau ?

Mickaël : Là sur le canapé

Moi : Dacc merci

Je partis donc préparer Lola, une fois prête je me préparais moi et ensuite je pris Lola dans mes bras et nous sommes descendues rejoindre les hommes en bas pour aller dans la voiture puis a l'hôpital.

Apres 30 minutes de voiture, nous sommes enfin arrivé a l'hôpital, nous descendons de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre

Moi : SALUT ! Ca va ?

Audrey : Hey salut merci d'être venu

Mickaël : Bah on te l'avait dit hier que l'on viendrait

Audrey: Ouai c'est vrai !

Moi : Et au fait les parents ils sont au courants ?

Audrey : Non, pas encore

Moi : J'ai une idée, je vais te donner mon téléphone et tu vas appeler les parents comme ça ils vont croire que c'est moi et non toi

Audrey: Aaahh ouai trop bien !

Je donne donc mon téléphone à Audrey, elle le prend et commence à chercher dedans jusqu'à trouver le contact de notre mère .

 **Chapitre 21**

Audrey est toujours sur mon téléphone le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente de pouvoir dire à ma mère que tout va bien et qu'elle est en très bonne santé. Elle appelle donc ma mère qui répond immédiatement.

/Conversation téléphonique /

Maman : Allô ?

Audrey : Allô ? Maman ça va ?

En faite le problème c'est que Audrey et moi nous nous ressemblons beaucoup et on a presque la même voix au téléphone du coup me mère met du temps à réaliser que c'est Audrey.

Maman : Oui et toi ?

Audrey: Ca va et j'ai besoin de te parler !

Maman : Alexia c'est bien toi ?

Audrey : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Maman : Non mais on dirai Audrey !

Audrey : A bon ?

Maman : Audrey ? C'est ... C'est ... toi ?

Audrey : ( le sourire aux lèvres ) Oui oui c'est moi

Maman : ( très ému, les larmes aux yeux ) Mais co ... comment c'est possible ?

Audrey : C'est très long à expliquer mais je vais bien voila là je suis à l'hôpital j'ai eu un accident avec quelques conséquence qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu vous donner de nouvelles mais je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Maman : Mais attends on va venir hein si il faut demain je débarque avec ton père demain, on prend un hôtel et on arrive !

Audrey : Non mais ...

Maman : ( la coupant ) Non il n'y a pas de "mais" avec ton père on arrive demain ok ?

Audrey : Bon ba ok alors

Maman : Je dois te laisser j'ai les petits qui m'attendent !

Audrey : Ok pas de souci à demain je t'aime

Maman : A demain moi aussi je t'aime !

Il est 19h, on a passé l'après-midi à parler avec Audrey, Mickaël et Kevin. Audrey a gardé Lola dans ses bras toute l'après-midi. On décide ensuite de rentrer. Une fois rentré, on mange et on pars se coucher mais la, je remarque que Kevin ne va vraiment pas bien, je décide donc de lui parler une fois arriver dans la chambre.

Moi : Bon écoute mon cœur qu'est ce qui se passe la ? je vois bien que ça ne va pas

Kevin : Rien ne t'inquiète pas

Moi : Kevin arrête un peux de me mentir et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

Kevin : Rien je me rends juste compte de certaines choses et du coup j'y réfléchi beaucoup c'est tout !

Moi : A propos de quoi ?

Kevin : Je ne sais pas c'est dur a dire !

Moi : Kevin dis moi tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire !

Kevin : Bah tu sais quand on était avec Lola ce matin ?

Moi : Oui bah quoi ?

Kevin : Bah sa ma fait une drôle de sensation !

Moi : Mais encore ...?

Kevin : J'ai imaginer notre futur à tout les 2

Moi : Bon Kevin accouche la !

Kevin : Je me suis demander si on allait fonder une famille ou si on allait fonder une famille toi et moi ? Non parce que moi j'en ai envie mais je ne connais pas ton avis a toi !

Moi : Tu veux un enfant ?

Kevin : Bah oui pas tout de suite mais oui et si j'en ai un je veux que ce soit toi sa maman !

Moi : Kevin on est ensemble que depuis 3 mois

Kevin : Je sais mais je sais aussi que tu es la femme de ma vie

Moi : Kevin je t'aime moi aussi je veux fonder une famille avec toi ! Je t'aime mon cœur !

Kevin : Moi aussi je t'aime

Moi : Moi aussi je veux un enfant avec toi mais pas tout de suite hein ?

Kevin : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui

Kevin : Tu serais prête à être maman plus tard ?

Moi : Si tu es le papa, alors oui !

Kevin me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse, je fais de même, je suis tellement heureuse !

Kevin : Par contre il faudrait peut être parler de ma rencontre avec tes parents...

 **Chapitre 22 –**

Après que Kevin m'ait dis cette phrase je m'écarte de lui et le regarde avec attention car je sais qu'il a raison et qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

Moi : Oui tu as raison il faut qu'on en parle

Kevin : On fait quoi on leur dit direct ou tu veux faire comme avec Mickaël ?

Moi : J'avais fait quoi avec Mickaël ?

Kevin : Bah tu sais tu lui avait dis sans que je sois là et après je suis venu !

Moi : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bah comme tu veux !

Kevin : (rire) Je sais pas moi c'est pas mes parents je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, je ne les connait pas !

Moi : (rire) Pas faux mais toi tu préfère que je te présente avant ou pas ?

Kevin : Bah toi tu pense qu'il vont réagir comment ?

Moi : Ma mère elle va rien dire et mon père bah je sais pas mais je pense qu'il ne dira rien sur notre couple

Kevin : Ok bah dans ce cas là tu ne leur dis rien et puis tu me présente dès qu'ils arrivent ça te vas toi ?

Moi : Oui oui pas des souci

On décide ensuite d'aller ce coucher, je pars dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama quand je revient Kevin était déjà dans le lit, car lui comme d'habitude, il dors en caleçon. Je me couche au près de lui, il met son bras sous ma tête, et moi je met ma tête sur son torse et on s'endort comme ça.

Le lendemain on ce réveil, je regarde mon téléphone, il est 10h13 et je vois que j'ai un SMS de mes parents me disant qu'ils arriveront vers12h. Je décide donc de me lever,sans réveiller Kevin et je descend voir Mickaël. Je luis fait la bise.

Moi : Salut ça va ?

Mickaël : Hey ! Salut ça va bien et toi ?

Moi : Ca va ! Et j'ai reçu un SMS de mes parents ils arriveront vers midi !

Mickaël : D'acc bah ce que l'on peut faire c'est que je vais chercher à manger en ville et dès qu'il arrivent, on pars directement à l'hôpital pour aller manger avec Audrey comme ça je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir et à tes parents aussi par la même occasion !

Moi : Ouai bah si tu veut en plus ça va être trop bien comme si rien ne c'était passer !

Je trouve vraiment que Mickaël a eu une supers idée de faire sa. Mickaël pars donc ce préparer et descend en ville pendant que je m'occupe de Lola. Quelques minutes après j'entends Kevin qui descend de la chambre, je m'approche de lui, lui fait un câlin et l'embrasse.

Kevin : Ca va mon cœur ?

Moi : Oui et toi mon ange ?

Kevin : Ca va ! Il est ou Mickaël ?

Moi : Il est parti chercher a manger pour ce midi car mes parents arrivent vers 12h et du coup on va aller manger avec Audrey à l'hôpital.

Kevin : D'acc bah c'est cool mais tu es sur que tu veux que je vienne ?

Moi : Bah oui c'est quoi cette question mon cœur ?

Kevin : Bah je sais pas je pourrais peut être vous laisser en famille non ?

Moi : Écoute moi bien mon ange, vu la discussion qu'on a eu hier soir et que tu sois en couple avec moi je crois que tu as largement ta place avec nous ce midi.

Kevin : Mais ...

Moi : (le coupant) Non Kevin il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu vient un point c'est tout t'a compris mon cœur ?

Kevin : Bon ok !

Je m'approche de Kevin et l'embrasse c'est un peux une façon de lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Ça a vraiment l'air de lui avoir fait du bien la discussion d'hier soir, je suis contente d'avoir eu une réel discussion sérieuse comme un vrai couple, c'est dans ces moments la que je me dis que je ne serai rien sans lui et que c'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie.

A part ça je suis supers heureuse que ma sœur aille bien car au final elle n'a qu'un plâtre au bras et normalement elle peut rentrer demain mais du coup je pense qu'avec Kevin on va rentrer à Paris d'ici 4/5 jours car il faut aussi que Kevin puisse voir sa famille.

C **h** **apitre 23 -**

Il est maintenant 11h58, mes parents ne vont pas tarder a arriver, Mickaël est déjà revenu avec le repas pour ce midi. Quelques minutes plus tard on entend une voiture se garer devant l'appartement de Mickaël et Audrey, je regarde, ce sont mes parents avec Camille,je suis grave contente de les voir tous même si j'appréhende un peux les présentations entre mes parents et Kevin. Mes parents se garent, sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers la porte de l'appart puis on leur ouvre.

Moi : (courant pour leur faire un câlin ) Coucou ça va ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu !

Papa : Ça va ma fille ?

Moi : Ca va et toi ?

Papa : Ca va

Nous sommes dehors, Kevin est resté à l'intérieure de l'apart du coup je décide d'en parler un peux de Kevin à mes parents histoire qu'ils ne sois pas trop "choqués"

Moi : Papa, Maman, Camille venez 2 minutes s'il vous plait !

Maman : Oui

Papa : Quoi ?

Camille : Qu'est ce qui se passe

Moi : Mickaël, tu peux aller dire à tu sais qui qu'on arrive dans 2 minutes s'il te plait ?

Mickaël : Oui pas de soucis

Moi : Donc Papa, Maman et Camille je dois vous prévenir, je vais, dans quelque minutes, vous présenter un garçon

Maman : Ta un copain ?

Moi : Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

Papa : Comment ça ?

Moi : C'est une "célébrité" !

Papa: (étonner) A bon ? C'est qui ?

Moi : Kev Adams

Maman : ( avec un sourire ) Mmmmmh d'accooord ...

Camille : Il a quel âge déjà ?

Moi : 23 ans

Camille : De toute façon, célébrité ou pas, l'important, c'est que tu sois heureuse !

Moi : Merci Camille

Maman : Je suis d'accord avec Camille mais ça veut dire que tu vas partir en tournée avec lui

Moi : Bah oui

Maman : Et nous on te vois quand ?

Moi : Ca ne devrai pas poser de problème étant donner que ça va faire 3 mois que je suis avec Kevin et que pendant 1 mois on est partit en tournée tout les deux sans que personne ne les sache !

Maman : … Ok ...

Moi : Bon on rentre, les garçons doivent nous attendre !

Papa : Aller c'est parti !

On se dirige donc vers l'appartement, on entre et Kevin était en haut en train d'essayer de se recoiffer comme il peut étant donner les cheveux qu'il a, bref je monte pour le rejoindre.

Moi : (l'embrassant) Ça va mon amour ?

Kevin : Ça va et toi ?

Moi : Ça va. Tu es tout beau !

Kevin : Merci mais toi aussi tu es toute belle !

Moi : Merci mon ange !

Kevin : Tes parents sont en bas ?

Moi : Oui ils nous attendent

Kevin : Bon bah on descend alors ?

Moi : Ouai mais d'abord fait moi un bisous !

Kevin s'approche de moi,m'embrasse, me prend par la main et on commence a descendre. Une fois en bas je fais les présentations.

Moi : Kevin je te présente Pascal, mon père, Emma, ma mère et enfin Camille, ma sœur.

Kevin :( serre la main de mon père, et fait la bise à ma mère et à ma sœur ) Enchanté

Maman : Enchanté aussi

Papa : Ravis de te rencontrer

Kevin : De même !

Camille : Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer !

Kevin : Moi aussi !

 **Chapitre 24 -**

Une fois les présentations faites, Mickaël explique ce qu'il a prévu de faire pour ce midi.

Mickaël : Ca vous dit d'aller manger à l'hôpital avec Audrey ?

Maman : Ouai c'est une supers bonne idée

Papa : On pars à quelle heure ?

Mickaël : Bah si vous êtes près on y vas maintenant !

Papa : Ouai bah c'est parti alors !

On ce dirige alors vers l'hôpital, arriver la-bas, on vas vers la chambre d'Audrey, on ouvre la porte et mes parents vont directement vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Maman : Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Audrey : Toi aussi tu m'as manquée !

Papa : Ca va ma fille ?

Audrey : Oui ça va papa !

Camille : Ah tu m'as manqué ! Ca va tu n'as rien ?

Audrey : Non j'ai rien, juste quelque points de sutures sur la jambe

Maman : Alors que t'ai t-il arrivé ?

/ Éclipse de la journée a l'hôpital /

Pendant cette journée, on a rigolé, ça c'est supers bien passé et Audrey était hypers heureuse. Mickaël a décidé de passer la nuit a l'hôpital avec Audrey et Lola. Au bout d'un moment je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre, avec ma mère car elle veut me parler.

Maman : C'est du sérieux avec Kevin ?

Moi : Bah oui pourquoi cette question ?

Maman : Je sais pas. Pour savoir !

Moi : Ouai en plus hier soir on a parlé de notre "avenir", à lui et à moi.

Maman : Comment ça ?

Moi : On a parlé d'enfant parce que lui il en voudrai plus tard et il m'a demandé si j'en voulait aussi car il m'a dis qu'il voudrai que je sois la mère de ces futur enfants !

Maman : C'est trop chou mais c'est pas un peux tôt ?

Moi : Non mais pas tout de suite !

Maman : Et sinon tu lui a répondu quoi ?

Moi : Bah que moi aussi je veux qu'il soit le père de mes enfants !

Maman : Donc c'est vraiment du sérieux ?

Moi : Oui tr...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon père débarque dans la chambre, je vois qu'il est dans une colère noir !

Papa : Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

Moi : Quoi ? mais ...

Papa : (me coupant la parole) Je te rappelle que tu n'as que 21 ans et tu veux avoir un enfant et gâcher ta jeunesse mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?

Moi : Mais de quoi tu me parle ?

Papa : J'ai tout entendu !

Moi : Ah parce que tu écoute au porte maintenant ?

Papa : Ne change pas de sujet ! Et le cheval tu as penser au cheval, tu vas devoir arrêter !

Moi : Oh oh oh oh ! Primero je ne voit pas le rapport et en plus même si j'attendais un enfant, j'arrêterai le cheval 9 mois au grand max en tout ! ALORS ARRÊTE UN PEUX !

Papa : C'EST DINGUE CA ! Je te dis que je t'ai entendu parler avec ta mère et tu trouve encore le moyen de me mentir !

Moi : Pffff de tout façon tu ne comprend jamais rien et tu veux même pas me laisser t'expliquer !

Après cette phrase, je sors de la chambre en claquant la porte et je descend dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau...

 **chapitre 25 -**

/ Point de vue de maman / (je = Maman)

Je suis dans la chambre avec Pascal et je vais avoir une serieuse discusion avec lui car la il a vraiment été trop loint !

Moi : [maman] C'est bon tu es fier de toi ?

Pascal : Quoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, elle n'a que 21ans bordel, elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

Moi : La prochaine fois évite d'ecouter aux portes car tu ne comprends que la moitier des choses !

Pascal : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi : Parce que si tu avais tout compris, tu aurai su qu'il en avait juste parlés parce qu'ils en veulent un mais plus tard mais pas maintenant !

Pascal : AH ...

Moi : Oui comme tu dis alors maintenant tu vas aller voir ta fille et tu va aller t'exuser parce qu'elle elle n'y est pour rien et tu lui a crié dessus alors que tout sa c'est de ta faute !

Pascal : ...

/ Point de vue de Alexia / ( je = Alexia)

Je suis toujours dans la cuisine, assise sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide en train de reflechir. Kevin est dans le salon en train de faire une partie de fifa. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends la porte da la chambre s'ouvrire et je vois mon père s'approcher de moi.

Papa : Ecoute ma fille je suis desoler j'avais mal compris !

Moi : C'est même pas le fait que t'écoute au porte qui me gêne, ce qui me gêne c'est que tu ne m'a même pas laisser en placer une pour pouvoir t'expliquer. Tu es entré et direct tu m'a engueulé !

Papa : Oui je sais mais comprend moi tu parle de ça alors que tu n'as que 21 ans !

Moi : Non mais OK mais c'est pas une raison pour me gueuler dessus direct

Papa : Desolé ...

Ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation, je decide de rejoindre Kevin dans le salon pour lui raconter ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

Moi : Ca va amour ?

Kevin : Oui et toi bébé ?

Moi : Oui sauf que je vient de m'engueuler avec mon pere !

Kevin : (met son jeu sur pause et se met face a moi) Pourquoi ?

Moi : ( je lui raconte tout )

Kevin : Mais t'inquiète pas princesse, ça va passer et puis c'est pas prevu pour tout de suite de toute façon !

Moi : C'est un truc de dingue, tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral !

Kevin : Ca c'est parce que je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur !

On s'embrasse mais mes parents arrivent dans le salon.

Maman : On va rentrer à l'hôtel !

Moi : Ok

On dit au revoir à mes parents, je fais un gros câlin à Camille, ils partent puis Kevin et moi on se remet sur le canapé, on parle, on rigole, on se caline, on s'embrasse bref on passe un supers moment tout les deux, je me sens vraiment bien.

Kevin : Au faite tu veux qu'on reparte quand ?

Moi : Bah étant donné que ma soeur rentre de l'hopital demain, on pourai repartir après demain comme ça toi aussi tu pourra profiter de ta famille avant de repartir en tournée !

Kevin : C'est comme tu veux bébé !

Moi : Oui bah on fait comme ça en plus je sais que tes frères et tes parents te manque !

Kevin : Merci !

Moi : Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?

Kevin : Parce que tu reussi à penser à moi alors que tu as vecu vraiment des chose durs ces derniers temps !

Moi : C'est normal mon coeur !

On va ensuite se coucher. Le lendemain, je me réveil, je regarde mon téléphone et je vois que j'ai reçu un SMS de Mickaël, je l'ouvre..

 **Chapitre 26 -**

.J'ouvre donc le SMS de Mickaël.

/SMS de Mickaël /

Coucou, ça va ?Je voulais juste te dire que je ramène Audrey à la maison vers 11h ! =D

/ Fin du SMS /

Je lui réponds tout de suite.

/SMS pour Mickaël /

Coucou, ça va et toi ? Et ok pas de problème ! A toute a l'heure ! =b

/Fin du SMS /

Je regarde ensuite l'heure, il est 10h04, je décide de réveiller Kevin car Mickaël, Audrey et Lola rentre dans moins d'une heure.

Moi : Mon cœur, réveille toi !

Kevin : Mmmmh ... Pourquoi ? On est bien là !

Moi : Oui mais Audrey arrive dans moins d'une heure !

Kevin : Déjà ?

Moi : Oui alors lève toi !

Kevin : Et mon bisous alors ?!

Je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse puis il se lève, un vrai gosse.

Après que Kevin se soit enfin décide à sortir du lit, on va se préparer. Une fois que j'ai terminé de me préparer, je vais dans le salon en attendant que Kevin se coiffe ( ce qui peut prendre beaucoup de temps =b ).

Plusieurs minutes après, Kevin me rejoint, on se met sur le canapé, mes jambes sur ces genoux, ma tête sur son épaule droite et on parle.

Kevin : On pars à quelle heure demain ?

Moi : Après manger ça te va comme ça on pars vers 14h grand max et on arrive vers 18/19h !

Kevin : Ouai bah on fait comme ça !

Moi : Dacc !

On arrête la discutions car la porte d'entrer s'ouvre, je regarde, c'est Audrey je me lève et cours vers elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin !

Moi : Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, en pleine forme

Audrey : Moi aussi je suis contente d'enfin être sortie !

Moi : Ca va Mickaël ?

Mickaël : Ca va et toi ?

Moi : Ca va ! Et je vous invite tous au resto pour fêter ton retour, Audrey !

Audrey : OK, mais d'abord je vais me changer !

Mickaël : Attend je viens avec toi ! On peux vous laisser la petite?

Moi : Ouai ouai pas de soucis !

Mickaël et Audrey monte dans leur chambre pour se préparer pendant que Kevin et moi on reste en bas à s'occuper de Lola et à parler

Moi : On en profitera pour leur dire qu'on repars demain !

Kevin : D'acc

Moi : Tu t'occupe de la petite, je vais appeler mes parents !

Kevin : Ok pas de souci mon cœur !

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine, prend mon téléphone et appelle ma mère.

/Conversation téléphonique /

Maman : Allô ?

Moi : Allô ? Ca va ?

Maman : Ca va et toi ?

Moi : Ca va ! Et au faite j'invite tout le monde au resto ce midi vous venez ?

Maman : Ouai bah oui pas de soucis

Moi : Ok bah rendez vous dans 30 minutes au restaurant ou on à l'habitude d'aller !

Maman : Ok a tout'

Moi : A tout'

/Fin de la conversation /

Je retourne ensuite dans le salon avec Kevin, je le vois entrain de s'amuser avec Lola, il est trop chou.

Moi : Hey ça va mon cœur ? Tu t'amuse bien ?

Kevin : Carrément elle est trop mignonne !

Moi : C'est toi t'es trop mignon avec elle !

Kevin : N'importe quoi !

Moi : Non mais je rigole pas hein !

Kevin : Aller arrête et viens jouer avec nous !

Je rejoint donc Kevin sur le canapé ...

 **Chapitre 27 -**

Je suis donc sur le canapé en train de jouer avec Lola et Kevin, ils sont vraiment trop mignon tout les 2.

Au bout d'un moment il y a Audrey et Mickaël qui nous rejoigne puis on part direct vers le resto, une fois arrivé, mes parents et ma sœur sont déjà là en train de nous attendre. On descend donc de la voiture et on dis bonjour à tout le monde.

Audrey : Salut les parents

Maman : Salut ma chérie

Papa : Salut ma fille

Audrey : Hey ! Salut ma Camille !

Camille : Hey coucou ça va ?

Audrey : Ca va et toi ?

Camille : Ouai ça va !

Moi : Salut tout le monde !

Papa : Salut

Maman : Coucou ma puce !

Camille : Coucou !

Mickaël et Kevin reste un peux en retrait histoire que l'on ce retrouve quelque minutes juste Audrey, Camille, mes parents et moi. Quelques instants après on rentre dans le restaurant, on s'assoie puis on commande à manger. Puis avec Kevin on décide de dire que l'on repars demain a Audrey.

Moi : Sinon Audrey je voulait te dire, avec Kevin on va repartir demain parc...

Audrey : ( me coupant ) Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Moi : Bah parce que déjà on va vous laisser vous retrouver seul en famille toi, Mickaël et Lola et puis en plus comme ça Kevin va pouvoir profiter de sa famille avant de repartir en tournée

Audrey : D'acc ! Vous partez quand ?

Moi : Après manger je pense, vers 14h grand max !

Audrey : D'acc

Notre commande arrive, on mange. Après notre repas au resto, on va tout chez Audrey et Mickaël puis on parle tranquillement de tout et de rien.

/ Éclipse de la journée/

Il est 22h, mes parents et Camille sont repartit à l'hôtel, Audrey était fatiguer donc elle est allé se coucher avec Mickaël tandis que moi et Kevin on est dans la chambre et on rassemble nos affaires pour demain. Après avoir fini de rassembler nos affaires, on part ce coucher.

Le lendemain je me réveille, il est 11h36, j'ai super bien dormit. Kev lui n'était plus dans le lit, donc je me lève et descend, il y avait tout le monde, Audrey, Mickaël, Lola et Kevin. Je dis donc bonjour a tout le monde et je fini par Kevin.

Kevin : Ca va mon ange ? (m'embrasse)

Moi : Oui et toi mon cœur ?

Kevin : Ca va !

Moi : Tu t'es réveiller tôt ?!

Kevin : Non 10h, c'est toi qui t'es réveillé tard (rire)

Moi : Ouai c'est vrai mais j'étais crevée

Kevin : Je sais ! (sourire)

Kevin m'embrasse, Audrey et Mickaël nous regarde bizarrement.

Moi : Bah pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ca ?

Alex : Vous êtes trop mignon et en plus vous allez trop bien ensemble

Moi : Merci !

Vers 12h on mange puis avec Kevin on décide de partir, il est 13h30. On dis au revoir à tout le monde et on pars direction Paris.

/ Éclipse du voyage /

C'est bon, on est enfin de retour à Paris dans notre appartement à Kevin et à moi, ça fait du bien de se retrouver que tout les deux.

Kevin me propose d'aller voir sa famille, bien évidement, j'accepte. C'est la premiere fois que je vais voir sa famille. On va d'abord chez sa mère ( ses parents sont divorcer depuis plus d'un ans) ou il y a ces frère, Kevin m'embrasse puis toc à la porte, c'est sa mère qui vient nous ouvrir

Maman de Kevin : Mon fils, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Kevin : Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

Maman de Kevin : Et qui est cette jolie jeune fille ?

Kevin : Maman, je te présente Alexia, ma copine !

Maman de Kevin : ...

 **Chapitre 28 -**

Nathalie : Oh ... Et bien enchanté !

Moi : De même, je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance madame !

Maman de kevin : Oh non appelle moi Nathalie !

Moi : D'accord et bien enchanté Nathalie !

Kevin : Noam et Lirone ne sont pas là ?

Nathalie : Noam est dans sa chambre avec Lirone

Kevin : Attend je vais leur faire une surprise ! Suis moi Alexia !

Moi : Ok j'arrive !

Kevin me prend par la main et m'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre de Noam qui est aussi son ancienne chambre.

On arrive devant la porte, Kevin toc et on entend Noam dire "Vas y entre ! ", Kevin ouvre la porte, ses frères le voit et cours vers lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin surtout Lirone, il est trop mignon.

Noam : Ca va bro' ? Tu ma manqué !

Kevin : Ca va et toi p'tit frere ?

Noam : Ca va !

Lirone : Tu m'as trop manqué Kev !

Kevin : ( le prenant dans ces bras ) Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué !

Lirone : C'est qui la dame ?

Kevin : Les gars je vous présente Alexia, ma copine !

Lirone : C'est ton amoureuse ?

Kevin : Oui c'est mon amoureuse !

Lirone : Cool

Noam : Bah salut Alexia moi c'est Noam !

Moi : Salut contente de enfin te voir !

Noam : Pourquoi enfin ?

Moi : Parce que Kev m'a beaucoup parler de toi !

Noam : D'accord en tout cas pour que Kev vienne presenter quelqu'un à maman c'est que ça dois être du serieux !

Kevin : C'est bon ta fini !

Noam : Oh ça va c'est bon c'est pour rire !

Kevin : Oui bah c'est pas drole !

Moi : C'est bon mon coeur calme toi il n'a rien dis de méchant !

Kevin : Bref on retourne voir maman vous venez ?

Noam : Ouai

Lirone : (trop mignon) Ouiiiii

Kevin me prend par la main puis on redescent voir Nathalie.

On reste là à parler de Kevin et moi, notre rencontre, depuis quand on est ensemble ... Puis au bout de quelques heures, avec Kevin, on decide de rentrer chez nous pour ce reposer un peux. En ce moment, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Je decide d'aller voir Lucie car même si on s'appelait très souvent, elle me manque énormemant !

Moi : Mon coeur je vais aller voir Lucie, je revien d'ici 1heure d'acc ?

Kevin : D'acc fait attention quand même !

Moi : Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

J'embrasse Kevin et me dirige vers l'appartement de Lucie, je toc, elle vient ouvrir, des qu'elle ouvre la porte je lui saute dans les bras, je suis telement heureuse de la revoir!

Moi : Salut ma puce ça va ?

Lucie : Oui et toi ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

Moi : Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Quoi de neuf?

Lucie : J'ai trouver un mec !

Moi : Quoi ? Qui ?

Lucie : Un mec qui s'appelle Ben

Moi : Il est comment ?

Lucie : Il est trop beau !

Moi : Depuis combien de temp vous êtes ensemble ?

Lucie : Un pleux plus de 2 mois !

Moi : Vous vous êtes mis ensemble après mon depart ?

Lucie : Ouai à 1 semaine pres ! D'ailleur avec Kev ça va ?

Moi : Ouai grave, on vit un rêve éveillé tous les deux !

Lucie : C'est cool ! Ca fait combien de temp vous 2 ?

Moi : un êu plus de 3 mois

Lucie : C'est supers !

Moi : Comment il va mon Topy ?

Lucie : Supers bien, c'est ton prof qui le monte aujourd'hui !

Moi : D'acc

Je reste environ 1heure chez Lucie, on a parlé de nos couples, elle elle me parle de sa rencontre avec Ben et moi je lui raconte la discution que l'on avait eu avec Kev sur notre "avenir", on a bien rigoler, ça fait plaisir de la retrouver, c'était génial. Ensuite je rentre à la maison retrouver Kevin, qui lui était sur le canapé en train de jouer à la PS4.

Moi : Salut mon coeur, ça va ?

Kevin : Oui et toi ?

Moi : Ca va

Kevin : C'etait bien avec Lucie ?

Moi : Ouai et elle c'est trouvé un mec !

Kevin : Ah bah enfin comment il s'appelle ?

Moi : Ben

Kevin : C'est drôle mon meilleur ami s'appelle Ben aussi ! D'ailleur il faut que je l'appelle !

Moi : ...

Kevin : Ca te dérange si je l'appelle maintenant ?

Moi : Non non pas du tout vas-y mais met le haut-parleur j'aime bien écouter vos conversations !

Kevin : Euh ... Ok si tu veux

Moi : Merci !

Kevin prend donc son téléphone et appelle Ben pendant que moi j'écoute la conversation.

/Conversation téléphonique/

Ben : Hey ! Salut bro' ça va ?

Kevin : Hey ! Salut ça va et toi ?

Ben : Ca va et j'ai un truc à te dire, tu ne devineras jamais!

Kevin : Quoi ?

Ben : J'ai une meuf !

Kevin : Ah toi aussi !

Ben : Pourquoi moi aussi ?

Kevin : Parce que la meilleur amie d'Alexia aussi, elle a un nouveau mec !

Ben : A bon elle s'appelle comment ?

Kevin : Lucie

Ben : Ah c'est drôle ma meuf aussi elle s'appelle Lucie !

Kevin : Ah ouai c'est drôle !

Ben : Attend ! Lucie comment ?

Kevin : Lucie Gesta !

Ben : Putin c'est ma meuf !

Moi : (choqué) Quoi ?

Ben : Alexia ? Tu m'entends ?

Kevin : Oui tu es en haut-parleur !

Moi : Ca veut dire que le meilleur ami de mon mec , sort avec ma meilleur amie ... Ah mais c'est trop cool !

Kevin : (rire) Ma femme est folle !

Ben : Bon je vais vous laisser j'ai justement un rendez-vous avec Lucie !

Kevin : D'acc à plus bro' !

/Fin de la conversation /

Ensuite Kevin me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il faut que je parle à Lucie ...

 **Chapitre 29 -**

Je pars donc vers la cuisine, je prends mon téléphone et appelle Lucie.

/Con versation telephonique /

Moi : Allô ? Lucie ? Il faut absolument que je te parle !

Lucie : Alexia, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ben la !

Moi : Ouai je sais mais ça ne sera pas lont !

Lucie : Aller depeche toi !

Moi : Alors déjà le Ben avec qui tu es en couple c'est le meilleur ami de Kevin et tout a l'heure, Kevin etait au telephone avec Ben et il a dis ma femme en parlant de moi !

Lucie : Et alors ?

Moi : Il a dit "MA FEMME "

Lucie : Et bah ça prouve qu'il t'aime !

Moi : Ouai je sais moi aussi je l'aime !

Lucie : Bon je te laisse il y a Ben qui arrive et ne te prend pas la tête pour ce que Kev a dis c'est juste parce qu'il t'aime !

Moi : Ouai merci ma Lulu et bon rencart !

Lucie : Merci, bisous !

/Fin de conversation /

Je retourne ensuite dans le salon avec Kevin et je lui parle de ce que j'ai parler à Lucie car ca me préocupe vraiment.

Kevin : Ca va mon coeur ? Ca n'a pas l'air ?

Moi : Bah enfaite tout à l'heure quand tu parlais à Ben, tu as dis "Ma femme est folle " ...

Kevin : Et alors ?

Moi : Je sais pas mais tu as dis " Ma femme" et depuis je n'arrête pas d'y penser !

Kevin : J'ai dis ça comme ça mais surtout parce que je t'aime plus que tout et que j'espere pourvoir dire ça plus tard mais que cette fois si ça sera pour de vrai !

Moi : Je t'aime Kevin

Kevin : Je t'aime aussi Alexia

Kevin prend ma tête entre ces mains et m'embrasse dans le cou puis sur la bouche. Je l'aime réelement. Soudain me vient une idée.

Moi : Mon amour ça ne te dis pas de passer notre journée de demain avec Ben et Lucie ?

Kevin : Si tu veut !

Moi : Je ne serai rien sans toi ! Je t'aime tellement !

Je vois que Kevin est ému par ce que je viens de lui dire et je sais aussi qu'il a une énorme fièrté et qu'il n'aime pas quand je vois ces emotions et comme la phrase que je viens de dire l'a emu, il laisse une larme couler sur ca joue mais il se retourne pour ne pas que je le vois.

Moi : (lui touchant l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne) Et pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Kevin : ...

Moi : Ne te cache pas comme ça ! Ne te cache pas à moi !

Kevin : (se retournant) ...

Moi : Tu sais même si je te vois pleurer je t'aimerais toujours autant hein !

Je met mes bras autour de son coup, l'embrasse et je lui sourit, il me sourit à son tour avec son magnifique sourire qui me fait craquer.

/Eclipse de la soirée et de la nuit /

Aujourd'hui on va sortir avec Ben et Lucie, on a decider que ce soir on irai au resto et que ensuite on irai en boite de nuit histoire de s'amuser un peux, on s'est donné rendez vous à 20h devant chez nous, il est 19h07, Kevin et moi on decide de partir ce préparer pour ne pas être en retard.

Il est maintenant 19h43, je suis prête mais Kevin est en train de s'énerver tout seul devant son mirroir contre ces cheveux ce qui me fait énormement rire.

Kevin : Dit donc ta fini de te moquer de moi toi là-bas

Moi : Non mais tu es hypers drôle on dirai vraiment que tu deteste tes cheveux plus que n'importe qui !

Kevin : En même temps tu appelles ça des cheveux toi ?

Moi : Moi je les adore tes petites bouclettes !

Kevin : Finalement ils ne sont pas si horrible que ça mes cheveux !

Moi : Ouai mais si tu ne te depêche pas on va finir par être en retard !

Kevin : Bon bah de toute façon je n'arriverai jamais à faire mieux que ce que j'ai deja fait alors on y va !

Moi : Aller go !

On pars de l'appartemnt, on rejoint Lucie et Ben, on rentre dans le resto, on mange puis après avoir fini, on pars en boite de nuit. Il est 4h du matin, on vient juste de rentrer de boite de nuit, on a vraiment passé une super soiree. Lucie et Ben forment vraiment un magnifique couple,ils sont trop mignons.

 **Chapitre 30 -**

/Eclipse de 6 mois/

Cela fait maintenant 9 mois que je sors avec Kevin, jusqu'a maintenant tout va supers bien, on s'engueule de temp en temps mais ce ne sont jamais de grosses disputes. Entre Lucie et Ben tout va tres, eux aussi vivent le parfait amour.

Alex va beaucoup mieux, elle s'est totalement remise de l'accident, elle a recommencée le boulot et a recommencée à vivre exactement comme avant. Camille, elle est enceinte de 8 mois bientôt 9, elle est enceinte d'un petit garçon qui sera normalement parmi nous d'ici 1semaine si tout ce passe bien. Avec Kevin ça fait seulement 1 semaine que l'on est de retour à Paris car avant nous étions parti pour la tournée de Kevin pendant plus de 3 mois et franchement c'était génial !

Aujourd'hui Kevin a une interview sur NRJ dans l'émision de Cauet et bien sur il m'a demandé de l'accompagner ce que j'ai bien évidement accepté. On a rendez-vous a 18h30 sur le plateau de NRJ. Il est maintenant 17h, avec Kevin nous sommes tranquilement sur le canapé en train de se caliner et de regarder un film en même temp, mais au moment ou je vois l'heure je me lève mais Kevin me tire par la main, je me retrouve sur lui.

Kevin : Tu vas où comme ça ?

Moi : T'as vu l'heure on dois partir de la maison dans 1h !

Kevin : A bon déjà ? Mais j'étais bien moi là avec toi !

Moi : Moi aussi mais il faut quand même que tu me laisse me lever pour que je puisse aller me preparer !

Kevin : ( Me tenant de plus en plus fort ) Non je ne te lacherai pas !

Moi : Aller laisse moi me lever !

Kevin : Non !

Moi : Aller s'il te plait !

Kevin : OK mais à une condition !

Moi : Laquelle ?

Kevin : Que tu me fasse un ENORME bisous !

Moi : Ca s'appelle du chantage ce que vous faites !

Kevin : Non ça s'appelle de l'amour !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime mais tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard !

Kevin : Mais je veux mon bisous (boude)

Moi : Tu as l'air d'un gamin de 5 ans quand tu fait ça !

Kevin : Je sais mais je suis en core un petit enfant dans ma tête et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime !

Moi : Et ça se dis vouloir un enfant !

Kevin : Par contre sur ça je suis très serieux !

Moi : Bon je peux me lever ?

Kevin : Mon bisous !

Moi : Bon ok

Je lui fait donc son bisous puis il me laisse enfin me lever. On va ensuite ce preparer car sinon on va vraiment être en retard. Une fois pres, on descend et on pars en direction du plateau, lorsque l'on arrive, moi je me met dans le public et Kevin, lui, ce place dans son fauteil en face de Cauet. L'émision commence.

Cauet : Hey ! Salut ça va depuis ?

Kevin : Hey ! Ca va et toi mon pote ?

Cauet : Ca va ! Alors on m'a dis que tu n'était pas venu seul !

Kevin : C'est vrai ! Je suis venu avec ma copine!

Cauet : Et où est t-elle ?

Kevin : (Ce levant our venir me chercher) C'est elle !

Kevin me prend la main, je le suis, il se rassoi sur son siège et me met sur ces genoux. Ensuite on continu l'émission comme ça, moi sur les genoux de Kevin et Cauet qui nous pose des questions. Une fois l'émission fini on rentre à la maison mais quelque chose me perturbe, je décide donc d'aller en parler à Kevin.

Moi : Mon coeur ?

Kevin : Oui ?

Moi : Il faut qu'on parle !

Kevin : Ou la la ! J'aime pas quand tu me dis ça !

Moi : Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave !

Kevin : Alors que t'arrive t-il mon ange ?

Moi : Bah je viens de penser que l'on a toujours caché notre couple auprès de tes fans et ...

Kevin : Et donc ... ?

Moi : Bah en faite je crois que j'ai peur ...

Kevin : Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Moi : Imagine qu'il ne m'aime pas !

Kevin : Tu sais en général si je suis heureux mes fans le sont aussi !

Moi : Mais imagine !

Kevin : Viens avec moi !

Kevin me prend pars la main et m'emmène dans la chambre, il s'assoi, prend son ordi et va sur FaceBook. Sur le coup je ne comprend pas trop.

Moi : Kevin ce n'est pas le moment là !

Kevin :Si c'est le moment regarde mes fans ont mis des commentaires suite à l'émission de Cauet !

Au début je n'ose pas trop regarder, mais au bout d'un moment Kevin, voyant que je ne voulai pas lire, me lis un commentaire qui disait : " Kev, je te souhaite plein de bonheur à toi et à Alexia ! GROS bisous ! ". En entendant ce commentaire, je commence à regarder les autres et ils sont tous très gentils. Ces fans sont vraiment adorablent et dire que moi aussi avant j'en était une même si je suis toujours fan de lui maintenant mais ce n'est plus pareil étant donné que c'est mon amoureux ...

 **Chapitre 31 -**

Ca me rassure de voir tous ces commentaires. Je me dis que maintenant on a plus à se cacher avec Kevin, on peut vire notre relation « au grand jour ».

Kevin : Tu vois je te l'avais dis !

Moi : Oui ! Merci !

Kevin : Aller vient là !

Kevin me prend dans ces bras, pousse son ordi, on s'alonge dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis on s'endort comme ça, je suis tellement bien. Il est 2h06, je me reveil en sursaut à cause de mon téléphone qui sonne, c'est un appelle de Rayan, le copain de Camille. Je decroche.

/ conversation telephonique /

Moi : (dans les vaps ) Allô ?

Rayan : Allô ? Alexia ?

Moi : Moui ?

Rayan : C'est Camille!

Moi : (inquiete) Quoi Camille ?

Rayan : Elle va accoucher !

Moi : Ok j'arrive !

/Fin de la conversation /

Bien évidement ça avait reveiller Kevin.

Kevin : C'était qui à cette heure ci ?

Moi : Rayan, le copain de ma soeur !

Kevin : Il voulait quoi ?

Moi : Camille va accoucher ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Kevin : Je vient avec toi !

Moi : Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé !

Kevin : Si ça ne me dérange pas et puis je ne veut pas te laisser sortir seul à cette heure ci !

Moi : OK alors dépêche toi !

C'est vrai qu'au debut, je ne voulai pas qu'il vienne car il est déjà assez fatigué par son travail et je ne voulai pas qu'il se lève à cette heure-ci à cause de moi mais il veut absolument m'accompagner et je sais que si je dis non il va se vexer et je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui . Avec Kevin, on se prepare en moins de 5 minutes, apres avoir fini, on pars directement vers l'hopital où se trouve ma soeur. Une fois arrivé, on se dirige directement vers l'acceuil où une dame nous dit que Camille est dans la salle d'accouchement N°6 mais que pour le moment elle est en travail et que l'on ne peut pas rentrer mais il y a des fauteuil devant ou nous pouvons attendre. On se dirige donc devant la salle d'accouchement N°6 puis on attend. Par contre ce qui m'intrigue c'est que normalement elle ne devait accoucher que dans 1 semaine mais bon comme 1 semaine ce n'est pas beaucoup, je ne m'inquiete pas. Quelques minutes après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, c'est Rayan, il a le sourire au lèvres. Il est heureux.

Moi : Ca va mon beau frere ?

Rayan : Ca ne peut que aller bien !

Moi : Elle est où Camille ?

Rayan : A l'interieur elle nous attend !

Avant de rentrer je me retourne, prend la main de Kevin, lui sourit puis on entre dans la salle, je vois Camille, alonger avec un magnifique bébé dans les bras.

Moi : Ca va ma soeurette ?

Camille : Oui mais j'aimerai te presenter Lucas !

Moi : Il est juste magnifique !

Camille : Tu veux le prendre ?

Moi : Euuh ...

Camille: Vas y prend le et puis en tant que tante et maraine il faut bien que tu t'exerce !

Moi : Serieux, je suis la maraine ?

Camille : Bah oui ! Aller tient prend le !

Je prend donc Lucas dans mes bras, je le regarde sa petite bouille absolument adorable, il ressemble à Camille, il a ces yeux. Au bout d'un moment je regarde Kevin, il a le sourire au lèvre mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, breff je lui en parlerai à la maison. Ca fait 1h que l'on est a l'hopital et que j'ai le petit dans mes bras, d'ailleur il s'est endormie. Au bout d'un moment je decide de rentrer à la maison car il va bientôt être 3h30 et je suis crevé.

Moi : Bon je te rend ton petit ange, nous on va y aller car nous sommes crevé !

Lili : D'acc bonne nuit !

Moi : Merci toi aussi !

Avec Kevin, on repar de l'hopital et on rentre à la maison, personne ne parle, je vois bien que Kevin ne va pas bien mais de toute façon je lui en parlerai demain car vu l'heure, je n'ai pas l'énergie pour antamer une discution. Dès que l'on rentre, on retourne directement se coucher sans se dire un mot. Le lendemain, je me reveil, Kevin n'est plus dans le lit donc je descends et le voit dans la cuisine, assis, le regard dans le vide, une cigarette à la main et la je me dis qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien car normalement il ne fume que lorsqu'il est stressé, avant et après un spactacle ou quand il sort.

Moi : Salut !

Kevin : (froid ) Salut !

Moi : Ca va pas ?

Kevin : Si ça va !

Moi : Kevin dans moin de 3 mois, ca feras 1ans que l'on est ensemble donc je ne sais quant ça ne va pas et la tu ne vas pas bien !

Kevin : Je te dis que ça va !

Moi : Alors pourquoi tu es en train de fumer ?

Kevin : ...

Moi : Oh ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Kevin : Rien je veux juste... Rester seul

Moi : ...

 **Chapitre 32 -**

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ca ?

Kevin : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyon !

Moi : Alors pourquoi ?

Kevin : Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu aille mal à cause de moi !

Moi : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Kevin : Rien !

Moi : OK bah tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber et appelle moi quand tu aura enfin décidé de me dire ce qui ne va pas !

Je monte m'habiller et je sors de l'appartement en claquant la porte, ensuite je vais chez Lucie car j'ai besoin de ses conseils...

/ Point de vue de Kevin /( Je = Kevin )

Je sais très bien que je l'ai vexer mais je ne veux pas lui dire pourquoi je suis comme ça car sinon elle culpabiliserai et je ne veut pas. Au bouts de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je decide d'appeller Ben pour lui parler.

/Conversation téléphonique /

Moi : Allô ?Ben ? J'ai besoin de toi là tu es libre ?

Ben : Ouai je suis libre, tu veux que je passe maintenant !

Moi : Ouai, je veux bien s'il te plait !

Ben : OK bah j'arrive !

Moi : D'acc a tout de suite merci !

Ben : A tout de suite !

/Fin de la conversation /

Quelques minutes après, Ben toc à la porte, je vais lui ouvrir et le laisse entrer . J'en suis à ma 4ème cigarettes depuis ce matin, je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas mais j'en ai beoins, ça me fait penser à autre chose. Après que Ben sois entré, on s'instale sur le canpé et on parle.

Ben : Oh la ! Tu n'es pas bien toi !

Moi : Non !

Ben : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Moi : C'est avec Alexia !

Ben : Quoi ? Vous vous êtes engueuler ?

Moi : Ouai mais c'est de ma faute !

Ben : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Par ce que je pense à beaucoup de chose et ...

Ben : Attend ne me dit pas que c'est encore à cause de cette histoire de bébé ?

Moi : Si en quelque sorte !

Ben : Et c'est vrai que c'est en t'engueulant avec elle et en fumant je ne sais combien de cigarettes que tu vas la convaincre !

Moi : Je sais ! Je suis un imbecile !

Ben : Oui je te confirme ! Mais pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas ?

Moi : Parce que je ne veut pas qu'elle culpabilise en pensant que c'est à cause d'elle si je ne vais pas bien car ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute mais de la mienne !

Ben : Si tu ne lui parle pas elle va croire que tu lui cache quelque chose de grave et elle va t'en vouloir !

Moi : Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas !

Ben : Au pire je peux en parle à Lucie puis elle en parle à Alexia !

Moi : Ouai on peut essayer !

Ben : Bon on fait comme ca mais la je dois te laisser parce que je dois rentrer !

Moi : OK à plus et merci mon pote !

Ben : Pas de soucis t'inquiete pas à plus !

Ben quitte ensuite la reste sur le canapé, j'appelles Alexia, lui envoie des SMS mais rien a faire, elle ne me repond pas.

/ Point de vue d'Alexia / ( je = Alexia )

Je suis chez Lucie, on est en train de parler lorsque la porte s'ouvre, c'est Ben.

Ben : Salut les filles ! Ca va ?

Lucie : Oui et toi mon coeur ?

Ben : Ouai !

Moi : Tu étais avec Kevin ?

Ben : Oui

Moi : Il t'a raconté ?

Ben : Oui et il m'a aussi dit pourquoi il était comme sa !

Moi : Supers il y a juste à moi qu'il ne veut pas le dire !

Ben : Enfaite, il le veut mais il n'a pas le courage et il a peur de coup il m'a demandé de t'en parler !

Moi : Vas-y je t'écoute !

Ben : ( Me dis tout ce que Kevin lui a dis )

Moi : Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Bisous ! Meerci Ben ! Je vous tient au courant !

Je quitte leur appartement et me dirige vers notre maison à Kevin et à moi. Je rentre et je vois Kevin dos à la porte toujours en train de fumer. J'arrive dérrière lui et lui prend sa cigarette.

Moi : On ne fume pas chez moi !

Kevin : Ale ... Alexia ?

Moi : Je sais tout !

Kevin : Ah ... Tu as vu Ben ?

Moi : Oui j'était chez Lucie !

Kevin : Ah ...

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Kevin : Il ne te l'a pas dis ?

Moi : Si mais Kevin ... je ... je ne veut pas aller trop vite ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Kevin : Je sais ! ( baisse la tête )

Moi : ( prend sa tête entre mes mains et la relève ) Eh ! Je te promet qu'on l'aura cet enfant ! Toi et moi !

Kevin : ...

Moi : Je te le promet !

Kevin : Je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Nous nous embrassons, puis nous restons, là, tout les deux, sur le canapé, on se caline, se fait des bisous et on rigole ..

 **Chapitre 33 -**

On reste là, ensemble, je suis tellement bien à ces côtés. Hélas, ce moment est interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et vois ma sœur, Camille , je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait ici.

Moi : Camille ? Ça va ?

Camille: Ouai ça va mais il faut absolument que je te parle ! Désoler de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir !

Moi : Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave ! Entre ne reste pas là ! Il va bien Lucas ?

Camille : Ouai supers il est trop chou !

Moi : Tu est rentrer quand chez toi ?

Camille : A 15h !

Moi : Ça va tu n'es pas resté longtemps !

Camille : Non ça va !

Kevin : C'est qui mon cœur ?

Camille : (arrive derrière Kevin) C'est moi !

Kevin : Ah ... Camille désolé je ne t'avais pas vu !

Camille : T'inquiète c'est pas grave !

Moi : Breff, tu veux me parler de quoi ?

Camille : C'est à propos des parents !

Moi :(m'adresse à Camille) Vient suis moi !(m'adresse à Kevin) On revient mon cœur !

Kevin : Oui oui pas de soucis !

Avec Camille, on part dans ma chambre, on s'installe sur le lit puis on parle ...

Moi : Alors du quoi tu veux me parler ?

Camille : De papa !

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il a papa ?

Camille : Bah je croit qu'il n'aime pas Kev !

Moi :(étonnée) Comment ça ?

Lili : Bah tu sais chez Audrey ?

Moi : Oui bah quoi ?

Camille : Tu avais parlé d'un truc avec maman !

Moi : Oui et alors ? Aller Camille accouche la !

Camille : Et bah depuis papa croit que Kevin ce sers de toi pour pouvoir augmenter sa "popularité" et pour faire le "buzz" !

Moi : Mais c'est une blague j'espère !

Camille : Non ce n'est pas une blague !

Moi : Et maman elle en dis quoi elle ?

Camille : Bah tu connais papa il peut être très persuasif du coup bah au début elle disait que c'était faux et qu'il se faisait des film mais maintenant je crois qu'elle commence à être d'accord avec lui ...

Moi : Mais non ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas penser ça de Kevin ! Plus honnête que lui y a pas !

Camille : Je sais bien mais quand on était chez Audrey il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler ! Avec Audrey on leur disait qu'il se faisait des films mais il n'y avait rien à faire !

Moi : Je crois que je vais les appeler ! Ou alors les inviter à manger ici comme ça il pourront apprendre a connaitre Kevin !

Camille : A mon avis, appelle les parce tu connais papa si il n'aime pas Kevin il va le faire souffrir !

Moi : Ouai tu as raison ! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'être venu m'en parler !

Camille : Il n'y a aucun problème ! C'est normal !

Moi : Il est quelle heure ?

Camille : Il est 18h47 !

Moi : Tu crois que je peux les appeler maintenant ?

Camille : Bah oui ! Du coup je vais te laisser je dois rentrer Rayann va m'attendre en plus il est avec Lucas !

Moi : Ah bah oui vas y comme ça vous pourrez rester ensemble, en famille !

Camille : Oui ! Tu me tient au courant !

Moi : T'inquiète je t'enverrai un message !

Camille : Dacc merci bisous à plus !

Camille descend dit au revoir à Kevin puis part moi je vais voir Kevin et lui explique qu'il faut que j'appelle .

Moi : Je revient je dois appeler mes parents !

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que Camille m'a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plut

Kevin : Elle ta dis quoi ?

Moi : Bah il parait que mes parents ont un problème avec toi donc je vais les appeler pour mettre les choses au clair !

Kevin : (hésitant) Ok mais ne t'engueule pas avec eux un tu reste calme ok ?

Moi : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Kevin : Oui je commence à te connaitre maintenant et je sais que tu peux t'énerver très vite pafois !

Moi : Ouai tu n'as pas tord !

Je pars ensuite dans ma chambre, prend mon téléphone et appelle mes parents, c'est mon père qui répond ...

/Conversation /

Moi : Allô papa ?

Papa : Et ma fille ça va ?

Moi : Ça va et toi ?

Papa : Çà va que me vaut cet appelle ?

Moi : Je voudrais te parler que quelque chose !

Papa : Vas y je t'écoute !

Moi : Je viens d'apprendre que apparemment tu n'aimait pas Kevin et que tu ne faisait que de dire des méchancetés sur lui !

Papa : ...

Moi : Tu m'explique ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Papa : Bah non mais avoue que c'est bizarre ça faisait 2 mois que vous êtiez ensemble et vous parliez déjà d'avoir un enfant et puis ...

Moi : (le coupant) Oh oh oh je t'arrête tout de suite c'est pas parce que un mec parle de ça qu'il soit célèbre ou pas que c'est forcement un manipulateur !

Papa : Ouai enfin vus ce que les journaux disent sur lui ... Voila quoi !

Moi : Stop stop stop ils disent quoi les journaux ?

Papa : Bah c'est un bon dragueur quand même !

Moi : Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

Papa : Qui te dis qu'il ne se sert pas de toi pour faire le buzz?

Moi : Non mais tu es complétement malade qu'est ce qui te prend de penser des trucs comme ça ? Pour une fois que j'ai un mec ça se passe bien et toi t'arrive tu dis des choses comme ça mais c'est quoi le problème ?

Papa : Déjà tu parle mieux

Moi : Je parle pas mal c'est juste que ça m'énerve quand tu dis des trucs faux sur les gens alors que tu les connait à peine

Papa : Oui ba si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil ! Moi en tout cas je préférerais que tu arrête ta relation avec lui

Moi : Alors la tu peux toujours rêver ! Je l'aime ! Il m'aime alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le quitterait tout ça parce que toi tu penses que mon mec se sert de moi alors que c'est complétement faux !

Papa : De toute façon tu n'écoute jamais ce que l'on te dis toi tu t'en fous ça sa n'a pas changé !

Moi : Ah non ne commence pas hein ! Ne retourne pas la faute sur moi !

Papa : Bah écoute si un jour tu te rends conte ton mec te manipule tu ne viendra pas pleurer c'est clair !

Moi : Ok bah tu sais quoi je vais arrêter de te parler comme ça tu es sur que je ne viendrai pas pleurer ok aller salut ! Ah oui et une dernière chose si un jour tu te rend enfin conte que mon "mon mec" comme tu dis est vraiment sincère tu viendras me le dire hein aller salut !

/Fin de la conversation/

Je raccroche, je suis vraiment énervé il m'énerve quand il fait des préjugés comme ça alors qu'il ne connait même pas la personne ! Au bout de quelques minutes,je me calme un peux et retourne avec Kevin dans le salon.

 **Chapitre 34 -**

Je pars donc rejoindre Kevin dans le salon et m'assoie à côté de lui, il me regarde .

Kevin : Alors ?

Moi : Bah quoi ?

Kevin: Avec tes parents ?

Moi : ... ( une larme coule sur ma joue )

Kevin : Oula j'en deduit que ça s'est pas bien passé!

Moi : Non je me suis grave engueulée avec mon père

Kevin : Mais je t'avais dis de ne pas t'engueuler avec lui !

Moi : Ouai mais il m'a souler !

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce qu'il dis des chose sur toi alors qu'il ne te connait meme pas il ta vu 3 jours depuis que je suis avec toi !

Kevin : Je suis desolé mon coeur !

Moi : Pourquoi tu es desolé ce n'est pas de ta faute hein !

Kevin : Si ! Parce que si je n'avais pas été là tu ne te serais pas engueulé avec ton père !

Moi : Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyon !

Kevin : ...

Moi : Et chou c'est pas de ta faute hein ! C'est mon père qui fait des préjugés de merde ! Toi tu n'y es pour rien !

Kevin : Si tu le dis !

Kevin se lève du canapé et pars vers la chambre durant le reste de la soirée je sens vraiment qu'il est distant d'un côté je le comprend mais bon ca commence à m'énerver parce que moi je n'ai rien fait ... Tout ça à cause de mon pere et de ces prejuger pourri si je me sépare de Kevin à cause de lui je ne lui pardonnerai surement pas. Il faut qu'il arrête un peux son cinema de "Je sais tout à propos de tout le monde et j'ai toujours raison" parce que c'est faut.

/ Point de vue de Kevin / (je = Kevin )

Je ne vais pas très bien, enfaite je crois que je culpabilise vis à vis d'Alexia et de son père. Tout ça c'est de ma faute si je n'avais pas été là, Alexia ne ce serait jamait engueuler avec son père, tout est de ma faute. Je suis dans la chambre sur le lit, je reflechi, j'ai l'impression de gacher la vie d'Alexia et qu'à cause de moi il lui arrive que des probleme. Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvre, c'est Alexia, elle vient s'instaler a côté de moi.

Alexia : Bon tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas parce que je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas trop la !

Moi : J'ai l'impression de gacher ta vie ! Si je n'avais pas été là tu ne te serai pas engueulé avec ton père ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir !

Moi : Euuuh alors déjà je t'arrête tout de suite ! Depuis quand tu me fait souffrir non parce que au cas ou tu ne le saurai pas tu me rend heureuse donc tu es loin de me gacher la vie au contraire ! Donc arrête de te faire du mal comme ça et surtout arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute car si je dois mettre la faute sur quelqu'un c'est plutôt sur mon père et ces préjuger à la con c'est clair ?

Moi : Mais ...

Alexia : Non il n'y a pas de "Mais" ce n'ai pas de ta faute un point c'est tout !

Moi : Merci !

Alexia : Tu n'as pas à me dire merci ! Je t'aime c'est tout !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime

Je m'approche d'Alexia et l'embrasse ensuite on passe le reste de la soirée dans notre lit tranquilement tout les deus en amoureux, ça me fait du bien d'être avec elle...

/Point de vue d'Alexia/ ( je = Alexia)

Je suis dans les bras de Kevin tranquille, je l'aime tellement, ensuite je m'endors comme ça dans ces bras. Le lendemain, je me reveil dans les bras de Kevin, qui lui était en train de me regarder.

Moi : Arrête de me regarder !

Kevin : Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien !

Moi : Non c'est flipant !

Kevin : Non c'est romentique !

Moi : Breff je peut avoir un bisous sal psycopathe ?

Kevin : Bien sur mais je ne suis pas un psycopathe !

Moi : Non à peine !

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

Moi : Ca te dis une journée avec Lucie et Ben ?

Kevin : Ouai carement !

Moi : Ok bah demande à Ben et moi je demande à Lucie !

Kevin : Euh mon coeur je te rappelle qu'ils habitent ensemble donc pas besoins de demander aux deux !

Moi : Ouai pas faux ! Bin envoi un SMS à Ben alors !

Kevin : Ouai pas de soucis !

Pendant que Kevin envoi un SMS à Ben, moi je vais prendre ma douche en sortant, Kevin me dis que c'est Ok pour Lucie et Ben. Ensuite c'est à lui s'aller prendre sa douche, moi je suis dans la chambre mais j'entends le portable de Kev qui sonne c'est un SMS d'une certaine "Julie" je sais que je ne devrai pas mais je regarde quand même le SMS. Je lis donc le SMS, il dit :

"Kevin, je t'aime tu me manque, j'ai envie de toi ! Vivement que l'on se retrouve ! Je t'aime ! 3 3 "

Après avoir lu ça, je reste choquer, je conte bien parler avec lui à la seconde ou il sortira ! En attendant que Kevin sorte, je m'imagine tout et n'importe quoi et si il me trompait ? Et si il ne m'aimait pas vraiment et que mon père avait raison ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser ... Au bout d'un moment j'entends Kevin sortir de sa douche, pour le moment je veut rester calme.

Moi : Mon coeur ?

Kevin : Oui mon ange ?

Moi : Tu m'aimes ?

Kevin : C'est quoi cette question ?

Moi : Repond s'il te plait !

Kevin : Bien sur que je t'aime !

Moi : Et Julie tu l'aime plus ou moins que moi ?

Kevin : De quoi tu me parle?

Moi : (lui montrant le SMS) De ça !

Kevin : Ce n'ai pas ce que tu crois !

Moi : Et c'est quoi alors ?

Kevin : Mais ...

Moi : (le coupant) Il n'y a pas de "mais" Kevin tu me deçoit ! Je croyait que tu étais sincère !

Kevin :Mais je lui suis !

Moi : Alors pourquoi elle t'envoie ça alors ?

Kevin : Je sais pas moi !

Moi : Et c'est qui cette Julie alors ?

Kevin : C'est ... Euh ...

Moi : Non enfaite je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu me degoute !

Kevin : ( commence a s'enerver ) Mais ce n'est pas ...

Moi : Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir ! Enfaite mon pere avait raison !

Kevin : (criant ) STOP ! C'est bon je peux en placer une ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas ce que tu croit ! Fait moi confiance putin !

Moi : Alors dis moi qui est cette Julie !

Kevin : C'était la meuf à mon frère mais elle l'a quitté pour moi ! On est sorti ensemble mais c'était aussi un fan hystérique du coup je l'ai quittée mais elle ne l'a pas accepté du coup, elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des SMS comme si on sortait encore ensemble !

Moi : Comment je peux te croire ? Qui me dis que tu ne continu pas à coucher avec elle !

Kevin : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

Moi : Je sais pas Kevin! Je sais plus !

Kevin : Tu veux me quitter c'est ça ?

Moi : Non non bien sur que non mais ... De toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier !

Kevin : …

 **Chapitre 35 -**

Je decide ensuite de monter dans la chambre, de prendre quelques affaires et d'aller dormir ailleur, pour que je puisse reflechir à se qui vient de ce passer. Je vais donc aller chez Lucie pour pouvoir lui raconter ce qui vient de se passer. Arrivé devant chez elle, je toque, elle m'ouvre en sous vêtements avec une chemise à Ben ...

Moi : Oups ! Desolé je repasserais plus tard !

Lucie : Non non ! pour que tu vienne me voir alors que l'on doit ce voir dans 2h c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

Moi : Non je n'ai rien je repasserais t'inquiete !

Lucie : Arrête Alexia vu ta tête il y a forcement quelque chose qui ne va pas !

Ben : (criant ) C'est qui ?

Lucie : (s'adressant à Ben) C'est Alexia ! (s'adressant à moi ) Aller entre !

Moi : Non mais je ne veux pas deranger !

Lucie : Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu rentre, tu pose ton cul sur le canapé et tu m'explique tout !

Moi : Euuuh ... OKK

J'entre donc et m'instale sur le canapé, Lucie se met à côté de moi et Ben descend torce nu.

Moi : Euh .. Salut Ben !

Ben : Salut Alexia ça va ?

Moi : Ouai ça peut aller et toi ?

Ben : Oui ça va !

Lucie : Breff alors raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passer !

Moi : (raconte à Lucie et Ben ce qui s'est passé)

Lucie : Ah merde mais tu crois qu'il ment ?

Moi : Je sais pas !

Ben : Non mais vous arrêtez tout de suite ! Ce qu'il a dis est vrai ! Il n'avait pas arrêter de m'en parler quand ça c'est passer !

Moi : Mais pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?

Ben : Bah tu le vois arriver vers toi en te disant "Ah aufaite j'ai une fan hystérique qui est mon ex et qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des SMS en me disant qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle a envie de coucher avec moi " Sérieusement Alexia met toi à sa place aussi ce n'est pas si facile que ça aussi !

Lucie : La il n'a pas tord par contre !

Moi : Mais après avoir rompu il ne se sont jamais revus ?

Ben : Non jamais et pourtant elle elle le voulai mais Kevin la rembalais à chaque fois !

Moi : Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Lucie : Mais comment ça ce fait que tu n'a pas confiance en lui comme ça ?

Moi : Tu le sais tres bien Lucie !

Enfaite lorsque j'avait 17 ans j'ai eu une relation avec un mec qui s'appelait Nicolas mais il s'est servi de moi alors que moi je l'aimait vraiment du coup depuis cette histoire je n'arrive plus à faire confiance a un mec.

Lucie : Mais Alexia tu avais 17ans maintenant tu en a 21 tu crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose non ?

Moi : Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas !

Lucie : Alexia c'était i ans je sais très bien que cette histoire t'a fait souffrir mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cette histoire maintenant ! Profite de ta vie telle qu'elle est maintenant et arrête de rabacher le passé à chaque fois !

Moi : Tu as surement raison !

Lucie : De toute façon j'ai toujours raison !

Moi : (rire) Mais je vais faire comment on est sencé se voir dans moi de 2h ?

Ben : J'ai une idée je vais envoyer un message à Kevin pour lui dire que l'on se voit quand même, avec Lucie on restera un peux en retrait et comme ça vous pourrez parler tout les deux tranquillement !

Moi : Oui merci Ben !

Ben : Pas de soucis c'est normal !

Je reste ensuite sur le canapé pendant que Ben et Lucie partent ce rabhiller dans leur chambre. J'allume la tele et reste la à reflechir, je sais très bien que Lucie et Ben ont raison et que j'ai fait une connerie en ne faisant pas confiance à Kevin. Mais c'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas donner ma confiance comme ça en un claquement de doigts, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Quelques minutes plutard Ben et Lucie redescende, ils sont trop mignon tous les deux, ils vont supers bien ensemble en plus et je sais que Lucie est heureuse depuis qu'elle est avec lui, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de la voir comme ça. Il est ensuite l'heure pour Lucie, Ben et moi de partir rejoindre Kevin à notre "rendez-vous". On se dirige donc vers chez nous, il est déjà en bas, lorqu'il me voit il est étonné car il ne s'atendait pas à me voir vu que l'on s'est engueuler tout à l'heure. Au début il reste distant mais au bout d'un moment, Ben et Lucie s'isole un peux comme il m'avait dit qu'il m'avais dit tout a l'heure. Je me retrouve donc "seul" à côté de Kev, je decide de me lancer pour lui parler.

Kevin et moi en même temp : Je voulais te dire que ...

Moi :Vas-y toi d'abord !

Kevin : Non vas y je t'en pris

Moi : Bien enfaite je suis desolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurai du te faire confiance mais sur le coup j'étais enervée du coup je me suis énervée trop vite sans vraiment écouter ce que tu me disait !

Kevin : Ne t'exuse pas ! C'est de ma faute aussi j'aurai du t'en parler avant mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage ! Je suis desolé!

Moi : Non mais je te comprend aussi ce n'ai pas quelque chose de facile à dire !

Kevin : Peut être mais ce n'etait pas une raison pour te le cacher !

Moi : En tout cas sache qu'à partir de maintenant je te ferai confiance le plus possible !

Kevin : Je t'aime et moi de mon côté sache que je ne te cacherai plus rien !

Moi : Je t'aime aussi mon coeur !

Kevin s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, ensuite Lucie et Ben revienent vers nous.

Lucie : Ah bah ça va mieux vous !

Moi : Ouai !

Ben : Bon ça vous dis un ciné ?

Kevin : Ouai grave mais tu veux voir quoi ?

Ben : Bah je sais pas moi ! On verra une fois arrivé las-bas !

Kevin, Lucie et moi : Ok !

On se dirige donc vers le cinema, arriver devant on voit qu'il y a un nouveaux film qui vient juste de sortir, ils s'appelle "San Andreas" . C'est l'histoire d'une faille au niveaux le Los Angeles qui va s'ouvrir et ça va détruire toute la ville de Los Angeles, enfin breff ce film à l'air cool donc on va le voir.

/Eclipse du film /

Le film est terminé, il dure environ 2h et il est vraiment genial !

Moi : Alors ça vous a plu ?

Lucie : Ouai c'était supers bien

Ben : Je suis d'accord avec Lucie, c'était genial !

Moi : Et toi mon ange tu as aimé ?

Kevin : Ouai c'était supers !

Moi : Mouai tu n'as pas l'air convaincu quand même !

Kevin : Si si!

Moi : Bon okk on fait quoi maintenant ?

Kevin : J'ai envie d'un kebab ça vous dis ?

Moi : Mais toi enfaite dans soda tu n'as pas besoins de jouer étant donner que tu est pareil dans la vrai vie !

Kevin : Ah ah ah très drôle

Moi : Oh ça va je rigole !

Ben : Breff vous avez fin les amoureux on peut aller manger !

Kevin : Oui oui c'est bon on y vas

Lucie : Ah bah enfin !

Moi : Eh toi là-bas c'est bon hein !

On rigole puis on se dirige vers le kebab.

 **Chapitre 36 -**

Une fois arrivés, on s'installe, on commande puis on mange.

Moi : Euh après vous voulez bien m'accompagner au club il faut absolument que j'aille monter Topy !

Kevin : Mais il est 21h !

Moi : Et alors ?

Ben : Bah ton club il est pas fermé ?

Moi : Si ! Mais en temp que propriétaire, j'ai les clé et je peux aller au club à l'heure que je veux !

Kevin : Cool ! Bah moi je viens en tout cas !

Lucie : Moi aussi je viens !

Ben : Bon bah moi aussi !

Moi : Ok cool

On fini de manger, on paye puis on part vers le club. Arrivés là-bas le club était fermé du coup il n'y avait personne donc on est tranquille ! On se dirige vers topy, je le prépare, je decide de faire du saut d'obstacle car ça fait un bon bout de temp que je n'en ai pas fait. Une fois mon cour fini, comme il faisait chaud, je décide d'emmener Topy à la douche car il a transpiré. Kevin, Lucie et Ben me suive, je douche Top Gun et la une idée me vient en tête, je prends le tuyau avec lequel j'ai douché Topy, j'allume l'eau et mouille tout le monde, au début, ils ne disent rien ce que je trouve quand même bizarre, bref je rentre Top Gun pendant que Kevin, Lucie et Ben parlent au niveau de la douche. Je rentre Topy et me dirige vers les autres mais je ne les trouves pas jusqu'au moment ou ils sortent de nul pars, il me saute dessus et me mettent de l'eau partout, ensemble ils me portent et me jettent dans le sable de la carrière mais à cause de l'eau, le sable me colle à la peau, ça me gratte c'est horrible, du coup pour me venger je leur lance du sable dessus et la ça part en bataille de sable. On rigole, on s'amuse, un vrai moment de bonheur entre pôte, c'etait vraiment genial. Apres avoir fini notre bataille, je regarde l'heure, il est 1h du matin, je n'ai même pas vu le temp passer, on a vraiment passé un supers moment ensemble .

Moi : Bon on va rentrer parce qu'il est quand même 1h du matin !

Kevin : Non c'est pas possible il n'est pas déjà 1h du mat' ? Si ?

Moi : Bah si ! si je te le dit !

Ben : Moi perso je me suis tellemnt amusé que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Lucie : Moi non plus !

Moi : Ouai ! Bon on y vas ?

Kevin : Ouai à plus les amoureux !

Ben et Lucie en même temps : Bisous à plus !

Moi : (rire) Oh c'est trop mignon ils parlent en même temps !

On rigole puis on pars chacun de notre côté ! Avec Kevin, on arrive chez nous, on part se doucher, on va se coucher puis on s'endors.

Le lendemain je me reveille dans les bras de Kevin qui lui dors encore, j'aime bien le regarder dormir, je le rouve trop mignon.

Il se reveille et me regarde.

Kevin : Donc quand moi je te regarde dormir je me fais limite engueuler, je me fais traiter de psycopathe alors que toi tu fait la même chose !

Moi : (rire) T'es bête ! Mais tu es trop mignon quand tu dors !

Kevin : Merci ! Sinon ça va ?

Moi : Bah oui et toi ?

Kevin : Oui ça va ! C'était vraiment supers la soirée d'hier soir !

Moi : Ouai c'était top et tu ne trouve pas que Ben et Lucie forment un supers beau couple ?

Kevin : Ouai tu as raison ils sont trop mignons tout les deux !

Moi : Bon on se lève ?

Kevin : Moi je suis bien là !

Moi : Moi aussi mais j'ai faim ! Il est quand même 13h43 !

Kevin : Déjà ?

Moi : Et oui !

Kevin : Bon on se lève mais d'abors tu me fais un bisous !

Moi : Tu es vraiment un gamin !

Kevin : Non je suis juste amoureux de toi !

Moi : Ooooh t'es trop mignon !

Kevin : Ca mérite un bisous alors !

Moi : Bon ok

Je l'embrasse, on se leve, on descend voir dans le frigot pour faire à manger mais il n'y a rien du coup on part faire les courses. Au supers marcher, Kevin se comportait comme un gros gamin par exemple il prenait de l'élant avec le cadi et il montait dessus comme font les enfant de 6 ans, c'était supers drôle . Moi personnelement je n'ai pas arrêté de rigoler, il a 23ans, bientôt 24 et il se comporte comme si il avait encore 13ans, c'est supers marant ! Après les courses fini on rentre à l'appartement, on fait à manger, on mène et on va se poser sur le canapé.

Kevin : Alexia ?

Moi : Oula quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ce n'ai pas bon signe en général !

Kevin : Enfaite il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Moi : Tu me fais peur Kevin !

Kevin : Je dois partir au Maroc pour tourner un film !

Moi : Combien de temp ?

Kevin : 1 ou 2 mois !

Moi : Oh non !

Kevin : Si mais si tu veux je peux essayer de parler à David pour que tu viennes avec moi !

Moi : Oh ! Ouai ça serait tellemrent bien !

Kevin : Mais ce n'ai pas sur hein !

Moi : Oui mais tu ne veux pas l'appeler maintenant ?

Kevin :Si tu veux ! Reste là !

Moi : Okk ! Et aufaite, je t'aime !

Kevin : Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur !

/Point de vue de Kevin / (je = Kevin)

J'embrasse Alexia et je vais dans la chambre appeler David.

/Conversation /

Moi : Hey ! Dav' ça va ?

David : Hey salut ! Ca va et toi ?

Moi : Tranquille ! Dis j'ai besoin de te parler !

David : Vas-y je t'écoute !

Moi : On part quand au Maroc ?

David : Dans 1 semaines !

Moi : Est-ce que Alexia peut venir ?

David : Ouai ça doit pouvoir se faire !

Moi : Et pour lui faire plaisir j'aimerais bien emmener Ben et Lucie ! C'est possible ?

David : Kev t'abuse la !

Moi : S'il te plait Dav' !

David : 3 personnes c'est trop ! Tu as le droit qu'à 2 personnes normalement !

Moi : Mais c'est quoi le probleme pourquoi 2 et pas 3 ?

David : Kev on a un budjet à respester je te rappelle !

Moi: Mais au pire je veux bien payer pour 1 personnes comme ça il n'y a que 2 personnes qui prennent sur le budjet prévu par les organisateurs !

David : Tu connait le prix ?

Moi : Ouai mais étant donné que moi je sors avec Alexia et que Ben et Lucie sont aussi ensembles du coup il n'y a beoisns que de 2 chambres ! C'est juste les billets il faut en prendre 4 au lieu de 3 !

David : Bon écoute je vais en parler à la prod et je te rappelle Okk ?

Moi : Okk merci mec !

David : Pas de soucis à plus je dois te laisser !

Moi : Ouai à plus mon pote !

/ Fin de la conversation/

Je suis content car Alexia peut venir et connaissant David,il va reussir à convaincre la prod pour Ben et Lucie et puis ils sont cool les mecs de la prod. Mais pour le moment je ne vais pas le dire Alexia je veux lui faire la surprise.

/ Point de vue d'Alexia / (je = Alexia)

 **Chapitre 37 -**

Je suis toujours sur le canpé,j'attend que Kevin revienne car il est parti dans la chambre pour appeler David. Quelque minute apres, il revient s'instaler à côté de moi.

Moi : Alors ?

Kevin : Bah il n'y aura aucun probleme pour que tu viennes !

Moi : Serieusement ?

Kevin : Bah oui !

Moi : Aaaaah c'est trop bien !

Kevin : Ouai je suis content que tu vienne avec moi !

Moi : Moi aussi !Bon sinon on bouge ?

Kevin : Ouai mais tu veux fair quoi ?

Moi : Bah je sais pas moi !

Kevin : Et je viens de realiser un truc !

Moi : Quoi ?

Kevin : Tu n'a jamais rencontrée la team ?

Moi : Non c'est qui ?

Kevin : C'est ma bande de pote depuis le lycée !

Moi : Et il y a qui ?

Kevin : Il y a Ilan, Ben, Audrey, John, Frid et Marvin

Moi : Okk

Kevin : Ca te dis de les rencontrer ?

Moi : Ouai carement !

Kevin : Ok bah écoute je leur envoie un SMS pour leur dire qu'on se retrouve dans 15 minutes au skate park !

Moi : Ouai et tu peux dire a Ban de faire venir Lucie ?

Kevin : Ouai si tu veux mais elle bosse pas Lucie ?

Moi : Si mais elle est en jour de repos !

Kevin : Et elle bosse dans quoi ?

Moi : Elle est medecin en néonatalogie

Kevin : C'est bisarre de ce dire que Lucie est medecin !

Moi : Ouai mais dis toi qu'elle s'occupe de petits bébé tu t'y fais mieux !

Kevin : Oh c'est trop mignon !

Moi : Ouai !

Kevin : Bon on commence à y aller tranquil ?

Moi : Ouai !

On se lève, on met nos chaussure, nos veste pui on quite l'appartement vers le skate park. Quelque minutes apres, on arrive au skate park, tout le monde était déjà là et Lucie était la aussi. Kevin tchek tout le monde et moi je fais la bise a tout le monde .

Kevin : Bon les gars je vous presente Alexia et Alexia je te presente John, Frid, Ilan, Audrey et Marvin !

La team en même temp : Salut !

Moi : Salut !

John : Vous êtes ensemble ?

Kevin : Ouai !

John : Depuis combien de temp ?

Kevin : Bientôt 4 mois !

John : C'est grave bien !

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : John j'ai l'impression de te connaître !

John : C'est possible !

Moi : Comment ?

Kevin : Parce John jouait dans soda avec moi !

Moi : Ah mais oui !

Kevin : Lucie ! Ben je peux vous parlez s'il vous plait ?

Lucie et Ben en même temp : Ouai !

Kevin : (s'adressant moi) Toi tu reste la !

Moi : Okk !

/Point de vue de Kevin/ (je= Kevin)

JE pars un peux plus loint avec Ben et Lucie enfaite je conte bien leur parler du voyage au Maroc.

Kevin : Bon je dois vous dire un truc mais parler doucement car il ne faut pas que Alexia entende !

Ben : Ok mais tu veux nous dire quoi ?

Kevin : Bah dans une semaine je pars au Maroc pour tournée Aladin et j'emmene Alexia mais pour le faire plaisir, j'aimerais vous emmener aussi !

Lucie : Ah ouai trop bien !

Ben : Supers idée en tout cas !

Kevin : Ca serai bon pour vous deux ?

Lucie : Moi ouai normalement

Ben : Bah moi aussi !

Kevin : Cool !

/ Point de vue d'Alexia/ ( je = Alexia )

Je suis avec les gars de la team, Ben, Lucie et Kevin sont en train de parler de je e sais pas quoi. Quelque minuts après ils reviennent avec nous. Il est 19h07

et Kevin commence à avoir faim.

Kevin : Ca vous dis d'aller manger au macdo ?

Frid : Ouai si tu veux

Kevin : Bon aller go alors !

On se dirige donc vers macdo, on arrive la-bas, on commande, on mange et apres avoir fini on a fait un truc qui restera graveé dans ma memoire toute ma vie je crois tellement j'ai rigolé, on a été jouer dans les jeux de macdo, on fesiat n'importe quoi, c'était enorme. Ensuite vers 22h30, on decide de tous rentrer chez nous. Avec Kevin, on dit au revoir à tout le monde et on rentre a l'appartement. Sur le trajet, on parle main dans la main.

 **Chapitre 38 -**

Kevin : Alors tu l'a trouve comment le team ?

Moi : Franchement je l'adore ! Les gars sont supers cool !

Kevin : Ouai c'est vrai qu'ils sont grave cool !

Moi : J'ai vraiment hâte de partir au Maroc aves toi !

Kevin : Moi aussi ça va être génial !

Moi : En plus je vais te vor tourner un film c'est trop bien !

Kevin : Ouai c'est cool mais d'un côté j'ai hâte de finir parce que j'en ai mare de me laisser pousser la barbe ! (rire)

Moi : Ouai mais même comme ça tu reste le plus beau et le plus mignon !

Kevin : Merci mais parle pour toi !

Moi : Tu es trop chou !

Kevin : Ca va tu es pas trop fatiguée ?

Moi : Un peux mais ça va !

Kevin : Je t'aime mon cœur !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour !

On s'embrasse puis on continu de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois arrivé, on entre, on s'instale sur le canapé, on allume la télé et on continu de parler tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kevin : Ca te dis pas d'avoir un chien ?

Moi : (tousse d'étonnement) Quoi ?

Kevin : Bah quoi ?

Moi : Tu veux un chien ?

Kevin : Ouai ça serai cool !

Moi : Oui bah oui si tu veux!Mais quoi comme chien ?

Kevin : Je sais pas mais je veux un chien qui va devenir gros plutard mais qui est est tout petit et tout mignon quand il est bébé !

Moi : Moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir un berger allemand !

Kevin : Ca ressemble à quoi cette race ?

Moi : Attend je vais te montrer une photo !

Je prend mon téléphone et je vais chercher une photo sur internet. Une fois trouver je la montre à Kevin.

Kevin : Oh c'est trop beau je veux le même !

Moi : Bah on achète un chien comme ça alors ?

Kevin : Ouai grave ! Ca te dis d'aller l'acheter demain ?

Moi : Non Kevin !

Kevin : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que on par au Maroc dans moins d'une semaine et que déjà que ce chien va changer de « maison » alors tu ne va pas en plus lui faire faire plusieur heures d'avion !

Kevin : Ouai tu as peut être raison !

Moi : Oui la j'ai raison donc on achètera ce chien lorsque l'on rentrera du Maroc et pas avant !

Kevin : Bon d'accord ! (fait semblent de bouder)

Moi : Tu boude ?

Kevin : Non !

Moi : Tu ne sais pas mentir !

Kevin : Moi je veux un chien !

Moi : On va en avoir un mais dans 2 mois !

Kevin : Moi j'en vux un maintenant !

Moi : On dirai un enfant de 3 ans quand tu fais ça !

Kevin : Ahahah très drôle !

Moi : Bon on va ce coucher ?

Kevin : Ouai si tu veux !

On se lève ensuite du canapé, on se irige vers la chambre. Moi je vais prendre ma douche puis lorsque j'ai fini, c'est kevin qui y va. Pendant qu'il est dans sa douche moi je me met en pyjama, m'instale dans le lit, prend mon téléphone et vais sur facebook.

Puis je vois la page de closer qu'il y a une photo de la couverture du nouveau magasine closer sauf que je vois que c'est une photo de Kevin et moi en train de s'embrasser avec ecrit « Kev Adams et sa copine, l'amour fou » . Ensuite je regarde les commentaires, il y avait des commentaires du style « ils sont trop mignon tous les deux, j'espere qu'ils vont rester ensemble lontemp... ». Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir ça, quelque minutes après Kevin arrive dans la chambre.

Kevin : Tu fais quoi mon cœur ?

Moi : Je regarde fecebook parce que closer à sorti un nouveau magazine et devine qui est en première page !?

Kevin : Je sais pas !

Moi : C'est nous man ange !

Kevin ! Quoi ? Et ils disent quoi ?

Moi : Qu'on est toujours ensemble et que c'est l'amour fou !

Kevin : Il y a des commentaires ?

Moi : (j'eclate de rire )

Kevin : Pourquoi tu rigole comme ça ?

Moi : Il ya Julie qui a mis un commentaire !

Kevin : Elle a mis quoi ?

Moi : Que ça n'allait pas durer !

Kevin : (ricanant) La grosse blague!

Moi : Mais imagine elle fait tout pour nous separer !

Kevin : Mais non et puis c'est juste e la jalousie t'inquiete et pusi ce n'est pas elle qui va reussire a nous séparer !

Moi : Ouai c'est vrai !

Kevin : Bon dodo ?

Moi : Ouai !

Kevin se met en caleçon et vient s'instaler à côté de moi. Je met ma tête sur son torce, lui met ces bra autour de moi puis on s'endors comme ça, tous es deux … 3

 **Chapitre 39 -**

Le lendemain on se reveille casiment en même temp.

Moi : Ca va mon cœur ?

Kevin : Oui e toi ?

Moi : Oui ça va ! Bien dormi ?

Kevin : Niquel et toi ?

Moi : Supers surtout dans tes bras !

On s'embrasse puis on se lève, on s'habille et on va prendre notre petit déjeuner. Pendant que l'on mange, on parle.

Kevin : On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Moi : Bah je sais pas moi !

Kevin : Shopping ?

Moi : Toi tu veux faire du shopping ?

Kevin : Ouai je veux de nouvelles chaussures !

Moi : Mais tu a déjà 20 paires de chaussures et toi tu en veux d'autre ?

Kevin : Même pas vrai !

Moi : Si !

Kevin : Bon okk !

Moi : Une vrai nana !

Kevin : Arrête c'est pas drôle !

Moi : Si !

Kevin : C'est bon ta fini ?

Moi : Oui c'est bon !

Kevin : Tu veux pas qu'on aille se recoucher et puis on va faire les magasins que cette après-midi !?

Moi : Tu es encore fatigué toi ?

Kevin : Non mais je veux rester avec toi tranquil toute la matinée !

Moi : Tu es trop mignon mais on peux rester ensemble sans forcement aller se coucher !

Kevin : Ok bah on regarde un film sur le canapé alors !?

Moi : Ouai on regarde quoi ?

Kevin : Je sais pas du tout !

Moi : On peut regarder les profs ?

Kevin : Tu l'as pas vu ?

Moi : Si mais je veux le revoir !

Kevin : Ouai bah si tu veux !

Moi : cool !

Donc on debarasse notre petit dejeuner, on va s'intstaler sur le canapé moi je met ma tête sur les genoux de Kevin et lui il s'amusait à me tripoter le cheuveux.

/Eclipse du film /

Le film est fini, j'aime toujours autant ce film même si je l'ai regardé au moins 20 fois.

Moi : Je kiff toujours autant ce film moi !

Kevin : Même moi je le kiff !

Moi : Tu as quand même bien changé depuis !

Kevin : Mouai mais la tu dis ça parce que je ne suis pas rasé mais sinon c'est pas aussi flagrand !

Moi : Mouai !

Kevin : Aller vient je t'invite au resto et après on va faire les magasins !

Moi : Ouai si tu veux !

Kevin : Okk bah go !

Moi : Go !

On se lève, on met nos chaussures et on pars vers un restaurant parisien.

/Eclipse d la journée /

Il est 19h37, avec Kevin, on est en train de faire à manger pour ce a passé une super journée tous les deux, du coup, on a fait les magasins, lui a acheté sa nouvelle parie de chaussures et moi je me suis achetée 2 robes et 3 hauts. Quelque minutes apres, avec Kevin, on a fini de faire a manger donc on s'instale sur la table de la cuisine et on mange tous les deux tranquil. Aujourd'hui, on a vraiment fait une journée en amoureux, rien que tous es deux et ça fait vraiment du bien …

Moi : Mon cœur ?

Kevin : Oui mon ange ?

Moi : Quand on va aller a Maroc, tu vas travailler TOUS les jours ?

Kevin : Non pas tous mais la pluplars oui !

Moi : Ah …

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Mais je vais être toute seul quand tu vas travailler !

Kevin : Mais non t'inquiète pas, je te prensenterai des gens et puis je pourrai peut être demander au producteur de te laisser venir tourner avec moi en temp que figurante !

Moi : Tu es le meilleur mon amour !

Kevin : Je sais ! (rire)

Moi : Ca va les cheville ? (rire)

Kevin : Ouai ouai ca va !

On rigole tous les deux puis, comme on a fini de manger, on debarrasse la table !

Moi : On fait quoi ce soir ?

Kevin : Ca te dis boite de nuit avec la team ?

Moi : Ouai si tu veux !

Kevin : Okk ! Je previens les autres alors !

Kevin envoi un SMS a toute la team pendant que moi ja vais me preparer pour ce soir. Je decide de mettre une robe turquoise, courte devant et longue derrière, je me maquille, me coiffe et voilà je suis prête enfin j'ai mis 20 minutes a me preparer. Kevin lui a mis une chemise noir avec un jean, ça lui va supers bien, il est trop beau habillé comme ça.

Vers 22h, on pars vers le skate park, on rejoint la team, on se dis bonjour et on pars vers la boite de nuit.

 **Chapitre 40 -**

On ce dirige donc vers la boite de nuit, sur le trajet on parle, on rigole mais Lucie n'est pas là car elle bosse donc ça me fait un peux bisarre. Environ 15 minutes apres, on arrive devant la boite, on entre, on va vers une table, on boit et apres on va tous danser, moi je n'aime pas trop les boite de nuit du coup je fais beaucoup d'aller retour dehors histoire de respirer un peux. AU bout d'un moment je suis dehors et Kevin vient me rejoindre, il prend une clope et viens côté de moi.

Kevin : Ta jamais fumer mon cœur ?

Moi : Non jamais !

Kevin : Tu as déjà essayé ?

Moi : Oui 1 fois !

Kevin : Et je presume que tu n'as pas aimée ?

Moi : Non ! Mais toi depuis quand tu fume ?

Kevin : Depuis que je fais ce métier !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Kevin : Parce que comme sa ça ¨m'empêche¨ de stresser

Moi : Et la tu stresse?

Kevin : Non mais du coup j'ai pris l'habitude de fumer et des que j'en est l'occasion et bah j'en fume une !

Moi : D'acc

Kevin : Pourquoi tu ne reste pas a l'interieur ?

Moi : Parce que la base je n'aime pas les boites de nuit du coup bah je sors souvent histoire de respirer un peux

Kevin : Il fallait me dire que tu n'aimais pas ça ! On ne serait pas venu !

Moi : Non mais t'inquiete pas je suis bien là !

Kevin : Dacc tu rentre avec moi ou tu reste là ?

Moi : Je viens avec toi !

On retourne ensuite dans la boite de nuit et on dance tous les deux avec Kevin.

/Eclipse du reste de la soirée/

Il est 04h12 du matin, on est rentré à la maison, Kevin est completement bourré mais c'est supers drôle parce qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Moipar contre je suis restée sobre.

Apres être rentrén on part directement se coucher. Le lendemain on ce reveil vers 14h30, on se lève et on descend et on dejeune. Au bout d'un moment Kevin reçoit un appele de David, il part ensuite vers la chambre pour pouvoir parler à David.

/Point de vue de Kevin/ (je = Kevin)

Je suis en train de dejeuner avec Alexia lorsque je reçoit un appel de David, je m'isole dans la chambre car ils va surement me dire si c'est bon ou pas pour que Lucie et Ben peuvent venir ou pas et comme c'est une surprise et bien je ne veut pas qu'elle entende.

/Conversation/

Moi : Hey Dav' ça va ?

David : Ca va et toi mec ?

Moi : Ouai ça va !

David j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Moi : Quoi ?

David : C'est ok pour Ben et Lucie !

Moi : Serieux ? Merci mec tu es le meilleur !

David : T'inquiete c'est normal !

Moi : On pars quand et a quelle heure ?

David : mercredi et le vole est a 7h15 !

Moi : Dacc bon je te laisse car il y a Alexia qui m'attend!

Davis : Ok à plus !

Moi : A plus et merci encore !

Devid : Pas de probleme !

/Fin de la conversation/

/Point de vue d'Alexia/ (je = Alexia)

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de finir de dejeuner lorsque Kevin revient, il avait racrocher avec David.

Moi : Il voulait quoi David ?

Kevin : Me dire quans est ce qu'on partait !

Moi : Et on pars quand ?

Kevin : Mercredi à 7h15 !

Moi : Kevin ?

Kevin : Oui ?

Moi : Tu es au courant qu'on est mardi !

Kevin : Serieux ?

Moi : Bah oui !

Kevin : Tu viens on va faire les valises alors ?

Moi:Ouai mais attend je vais d'abord prendre ma douche !

Kevin : Okk

/Pointde vue de Kevin / (je = Kevin)

Pendant que Alexia va prendre sa douche, j'en profite pour envoyer un SMSà Ben pour le prevenir qu'on pars demain à 7h15.

*SMS pour Ben *

Salut bro' c'etait pour te dire qu'on par pour le Maroc demain à 7h15 donc rendez vous à l'aéropore à 5h30/5h45 !

*Fin du SMS pour Ben *

Il me repond quelque minutes apres.

*SMS de Ben *

Salut bro'!Okk pas de preoblemes, je previens Lucie à demain !

*Fin du SMS de Ben *

Apres ma conversation avec Ben je decide de monter dans la chambre pour commencer à faire ma valise. Quelque minutes apres Alexia me rejoint.

/Point de vue d'Alexia / (je =Alexia)

Une fois ma douche fini, je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et je vois Kevin qui a commencé à faire sa valise. Je le rejoint, m'habille et l'aide afinir les valises.

Moi : Tu en es ou ?

Kevin : Bah j'ai presque fini ma valise !

Moi: D'acc bah moi je vais commencer la mienne alors !

Kevn : Dacc.

/Eclipse du reste de la journée et de la nuit/

Le reveil sonne il est 4h30.

 **Chapitre 41 -**

Avec Kevin on se lève difficilement puis on se prépare, on ne dejeune pas car nous n'avons pas faim, une fois pres il y a David qui vient nous chercher, on met les valise dans sa voiture, une fois les valises misent dans la voiture, on monte dans la voiture et on se dirige vers l'aeropore.

Arriver la-bas, Kevin me dis qu'il a une surprise pour moi, ils met ses mains sur mes yeux, il me fait avancer, on s'arrete il enleve ses mains de mon visage et la je vois Lucie et Ben, avec leurs valises.

Moi : Lucie ? Ben ? Quest ce que vous faites là ?

Kevin : Ils viennent avec nous !

Moi : Serieux ? Aaaaahh je suis trop contente !

Je saute dans les bras de Lucie et fait la bise a Ben, je suis vraiment contente de Ben et Lucie viennent avec nous. Ensuit, on regarde notre avion et on voit que l'on peut commencer a embarquer, on ce dirige vars l'avion, on monte puis on se met à nos places. A 7h15, l'avion décole, pendant tout le vol j'avais ma tête sur l'épaule de Kevin, le vol dure environ 3h15.

/Eclipse du vol/

Il est 10h47, on vient d'aterir, on est descendu de l'avion, le vol c'est supers bien passé, en sortant de l'avion, on monte directement dans une voiture et on se dirige vars l'hotel dansle quel on va être logé. Arrivé à l'hotel, on rejoint tous nos chambre. Moi et Kevin, entrons dans la chambre et la je restebouche bé, c'est magnifique, c'est une suite avec un jacuzi, un imence lit enfin breff, c'est vraiment splendide.

Kevin : Alors ça te plait mon cœur ?

Moi : Oui c'est magnifique !

Kevin : Content que ça te plaise alors !

Moi : Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là avec toi !

Kevin : Moi aussi je ne me voyait pas te laisser toute suel pendant 2 mois !

Moi : Je t'aime mon cœur !

Kevin : Moi aussi je t'aime !

On s'embrasse puis on va se couher toud les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais se moments est interompu par quelqu'un qui vient toquer à la porte de notre chambre. On se lève,Kevin va ouvrir, c'est David.

Kevin : Hay dav' qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

David : Il faut que tu vienne on va aller sur les lieux du tournage !

Kevin : La maintenant ?

David : Oui le producteur nous attend !

Kevin : Okk j'arrive ! Cherie tu viens avec moi ?

Moi : Euh … Je sais pas ! J'ai le droit ?

David : Oui bien sur !

Moi : Alors je viens !

On quitte donc la chambre, Kevin me prend la main puis on va vers les lieux du tournage. Arrivé la-bas, presque toute l'equipe est là, Kevin dit bonjour a tout le monde, il me presente a tout le monde. Ensuite le producteur explique qu'aujourd'hui c'est une journée reservé à la lecture du scenario.

/Eclipse de la journée/

La journée est terminée, on est rentré a l'hotel, avec Kevin, on est assis sur le lit et on parle tout les deux de tout et de et Ben, eux on passer la journée à ce promener au alentour de l'hotel. Il est 19h22, onpars rejoindre Ben et Lucie car pour notre premiere soirée, on va manger au restaurant. On arrive au resto, on mange et ensuite on decide d'aller faire un bowling, arrivé au bowling, on commence à jouer.

On a fait 2 partie, la premiere c'est moi qui est gagnée et la deuxieme c'est Ben, apres le bowling, on rentre a l'hotel et errivé à l'hotel, on pars directement se coucher. Le lendemain je mereveil, il est 10h, Kevin n'etait plus dans la chambre, je regarde sur la petit table de chevet qu'il y a juste à côté de moi, dessus il y a un petit mot de la part de Kevin, juste à côté de mon télé prend donc le mot et le lit

*Mot de Kevin *

Coucou mon amour , j'espere que tu as bien dormi moi je suis déjà partit sur le tournage mais tu dormais comme un bébé et je savais que tu étais fatiguée du coup je n'ai pas voulu te reveiller, au pire si tu veux tu peux me rejoindre ou alors passer la journée avec Ben et Lucie ou au pire va te promener un peux, enfin breff tu fais comme tu veux. Moije fini le tournage vers 18h. Bon passe une bonne journée mon cœur ! Je t'aime 3 ! 3 !

*Fin du mot de Kevin *

Apres avoir lu son mot, je prend mon telephone et vait un peut sur facebook. 30 minutes apres je decide de me lever, je m'habille et j'envoi un SMS à Lucie pour savoir si ça leur dit, à elle et à Ben , de sortir se preomener avec moi.

/Converation SMS/

Moi : Coucocu ma puce ça vous dis de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Lucie : Coucou heuu … Desoler ma puce mais avec Ben on avait prevu de passer la journée ensemble etant donné su'a Paris on ne profite pas trop l'un de l'autre entre son boulot et le mien voilà quoi …

Moi : D'accord pas de soucis !

Lucie : Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Moi : Non non t'inquiete pas je comprend !

Lucie : Bon je te laisse je fais dans ma douche !

Moi : Dacc bisous !

/Fin dela conversation SMS /

Bien evidemment, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Lucie car c'est normale qu'elle veuile profiter de son mec mais en même temp je suis un peux dessus parce que du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

 **Chapitre 42 -**

Apres avoir reflechie, je decide de rejoindre Kevin sur le tournage histoire de le voir et puis de voir les decord du film. Je pars donc vers le lieux du tournage, arrivé la-bas, Kevin etait en train de tournée un scène de coup j'attend qu'il est fini. Lorsqu'il a fini, il vient vers moi et m'embrasse .

Kevin : Coucou mon cœur !

Moi : Coucou ça va ?

Kevin : Oui et toi ?

Moi : Oui ça va !

Kevin : Vient je vais te presenter quelqu'un qui n'etait pas là hier !

Kevin me prend par la main et m'emmène vers un mec que je reconnaît directement, c'est William Lebghil, celui qui jout Slim dans SODA .

Kevin : Will' je te presente Alexias, ma copine !

William : Salut enchanté !

Moi : Moi de même !

Le producteur : (criant) Kev ! Au boulot !

Kevin : Bon je dois te laisser mon cœur le travail m'appelle !

Moi : Aller va bosser !

Kevin m'embrasse puis il retourne tournée.

/Eclipse d'une semaine /

Plus les jours passe et plus j'ai l'ipression d'être toute seul ici parce que Kevinn n'arrete pas de bosser et Lucie et Ben passe leur temp ensemble même quand on xors tout les tois, il me laisse un peux a l'écart sauf que cette situation commence à me souler du coup je conte bien leurs en parler par ce que la çafait une semaine mais si c'est comme ça pendant 2 mois ça ne va pas le faire. Il est 17h, Kevin termine le boulot dans une heure et des qu'il rentre je vais lui parler.

Je suis dans la chambre d'hotel et je pense à ce que je vais dire à Kevin lorsqu'il va rentrer. D'un côté ce n'est pas de sa faute mais d'un autre côté, si, parce qu'il m'avais promisque je ne serai pas seul.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, c'est Kevin, il vient vers moi.

Kevin : Ca va mon cœur ?

Moi : Non

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Faut que je te parle !

Kevin : Oulala ! J'aime pas quand tu dis ça !

Moi : Ca va je ne te derange pas trop ?

Kevin : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi : Tu n'as rien remarqué de special ?

Kevin : Mais de quoi tu me parle ?

Moi : Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

Kevin : Bon arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

Moi : Avant de partir, tu m'avais promis que je ne serais pas seul et toi tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse !

Kevin : Mais tu n'es pas seul ! J'ai fais venir Ben et Lucie pour ça justement !

Moi : Mais moi à la base je suis venu avec toi et pas avec Ben et Lucie !

Kevin : Mais moi je te l'avais dis que je bosserais casimnt tout les jours !

Moi : Oui mais le soir apres le boulot on pourrai faire un truc mais non toi tu arrive, tu te couche, tu mange et tu te recouche ! Et le matin quand je me reveil tu n'es plus là !

Kevin : Oui bah desolé de travailler et d'être fatiguer parce que toi tu es en vacances mais pas moi je te rappelle !

Moi : Ah non non non ! Ne commence pas à faire genre tu n'y es pour rien ! Ne commence pas à faire ta victime !

Kevin : Mais Alexia je ne vais pas faire la fête et me coucher à 2h du mat' alors que je tourne pesque tous les jours pendant plus de 10h !

Moi : Mais qui te parle de faire la fête ? Moi je veux juste que quand tu rentre au lieu de directement patir te coucher tu viennes un peux meparler ! C'est à peine si on se dit bonne nuit le soir et bonjour le matin !

Kevin : Je suis desolé Alexia, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup été là pour toi mais j'ai aussi beaucoup travaillé donc je suis fatigué quand je rentre le soir. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour passer plus de temps avec toi, c'est promis !

Moi : Oui bah il y a interêt parce que sinon je rentre à Paris si c'est pour être seul autant être seul à Paris !

Kevin : Je vais faire des efforts ! C'est promis !

J'étais vraiment énervée contre Kevin du coup, je suis sortie un peux de l'hotel histoire de prendre un peux l'aire et de me calmer. De toute fçon je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire la gueule plus de 2h, c'est asser surprnant à quel point je tient à lui. Serieusement, qui aurait cru que mon idole deviendrail'amour de ma vie, celui avec qui je veux passer tout le reste de ma vie. Comme quoi il faut toujours croire en ces rêves, ne jamais abandonner, même si parfois c'est dur d'y croire, il faut se dire que tout êut arriver et que tout est possible même les choses les plus improbable.

Après m'êttre calmé, je retourne dans la chambre, Kevin n'y était plus. Il y avait un mot sur le lit avec un paquet juste à côté. Je prend le mot et le lit.

/Mot de Kevin /

Prend le paquet, enfile ce qu'il y a dedans et je viens te chercher à 20h ! 3

/Fin du mot de Kevin /

Je prend ensuite le paquet, je l'ouvre et en sors une magnifique longue robe blanche et doré avec des escarpins assortis à la robe. Il est 19h16, Kevin arrive dans 45 minutes donc je pars me preparer, je vais dans ma douche, après avoir fini, je me maquille, me coiffe et enfile la robe que Kevin m'a dit de mettre, elle est vraiment magnifique. Il est 19h53 et je suis prêtre donc je prend mon telephone et vais sur facebook. 10 minutes plus tard, Kevin m'appelle sur mon telephone et me dit de descendre, ce que je fais. Arrivé en bas de l'hotel, je vois Kevin en costard, ça lui va telement bien, il est vraiment magnifique, il se tient debout au niveau de la porte d'une limousine, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve de proncesse. Kevin s'approche de moi, me prend par la main, m'emmène vars la limousine, ouvre la porte et me fait entrer dedans, je rentre puis il rentre aussi. Une fois tous les deux entrés, le chauffeur démare.

Moi : Tu es magnifique !

Kevin : Merci toi aussi !

Moi : On va où ?

Kevin : On va au restaurant !

Moi : En quel honneur ?

Kevin : Pour me faire pardonner et aussi parce que aujourd'hui ça fait exactement

quatre mois et une semaine qu'on est ensemble !

Moi : Ah ouai c'est vrai.

Keivn : C'est quoi la date exact de notre rencontre ?

Moi : 21 octobre 2014 !

Kevin : C'est chaud quand même !

Moi : De quoi ?

Kevin : Bah je t'aime trop !

Moi : Oh t'es trop mignon !

On s'embrasse et la la limousine s'arrête et on entre dans un restaurant supers chic.

 **Chapitre 43 -**

On entre donc dans se restaurant, Krvin dit au serveur qu'il a reservé. Du coup le serveur nous dit de le suivre, on le suit puis on arrive dans une salle mais pas une salle comme les autres, non, elle est décorée en rouge et blanc avec une table pour deux au millieu. C'est juste splendide. Je ne sais même pas comment Kevin a fait tout ça en si peux de temp. Je regarde Kevin, lui sourit, il me rend immediatement mon sourire puis on se dirige vars la table.

Moi : C'est vraiment magnifique Kevin !

Kevin : C'est vrai ça te plait ?

Moi : Bah bien sue ça me plait mais comment tu as fait ?

Kevin : Fais quoi ?

Moi : Bah tout ça !

Kevin : Je ne vai pas te le dire sinon c'est pas drôle !

Moi : Aller dit !

Kevin : Non ! En plus il te reste encore une surprise à decouvrir !

Moi : C'est quoi ?

Kevin : Bah je ne vais pas te le dire sinon c'est plus une surprise !

Moi : Mais tu es chiant ! Tu dis « Ouai j'ai une surprise » et la tu veus pas me dire ! Mais c'est horrible ! (rire )

Kevin : Ouai bah c'est comme ça ! Il va falloir attendre un peux ! (rire)

Moi : Tu es horrible (rire)

Kevin : Breff elle te plait la robe ?

Moi : Tu rigole ? Elle est magnifique !

Kevin : Ca me fais plaisr qu'elle te plaise !

Moi : Oui ! Elle est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup mon cœur !

Kevin : Je suis encore une fois desolé de ne pas avoir vu que tu n'allait pas bien !

Moi : Ne t'inquiete pas c'est oublié !

Kevin : Je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ensuite le serveur de tout à l'heure vient prendre otre commande, il nous rammene notre commande tres peux de temps apres Pendant que l'on mange, on parle beaucoup. Une fois arrivé au desert, Kevin sort une petite boite entouré d'un paquet cadeau.

Moi : C'est quoi ça ?

Kevin : Ca ? C'est ta deuxieme surprise !

Moi : C'est quoi ?

Kevin : Ouvre et tu le sauras !

Il me tend le paquet,je le prend et l'ouvre. A l'interieur, il y a une magnifique bague, elle est vraiment magnifique,elle a des diamant avec une cœur etrelacé. Breff elle est vraiment splendide, Kevin n'aurai pas dut faire tout ça, la robe, la limousine, le restaurant et maintenant la bague. Il est vraiment exeptionnel !

Moi : Ke... Kevin, c'est trop tu es fou !

Kevin : Elle ne te plait pas c'est ça ?

Moi : Non au contraire ! Elle est magnifique mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça !

Kevin : Si j'y tenais vraiment !

Moi : Merci ! Merci vraiment !

Kevin : C'est normal t'inquiete pas !

Moi : Mais ça a dut te couter cher tout ça et tu sais tres bien que je n'aime pas ça !

Kevin : Mais ne pense pas à ça et puis c'est peut être cliché mais rien est trop beau pour toi !

Moi : Tu es vraiment adorable !

Je me lève, vais vers lui, je l'embrasse puis retourne m'asseoir. On fini de manger puis on sort du restaurant. C'etait une soirée absolument genial, on est sur le chemin pour etourner à l'hotel . Avec Kevin, on marche min dans la main et on parle.

Moi : C'était une soirée magique mon cœur ! Mile merci !

Kevin : C'est vrai que c'etait une magnifique soirée !

Moi : J'aurai voulu que cette soirée dure toute ma vie !

Kevin : Ouai moi aussi ! On rentre ?

Moi : Ouai !

On retourne à l'hotel, arrivé la-bas, on monte dans la chambre, on se met en pyjama, et apres, Kevin n'arrete pas de m'embêter, se qui me fait enormement rire. On reste là à se chamailler pendant une bonne demie-heure, ensuite on pars se coucher.

Moi : Demain je peux venir sur le tournage avec toi ?

Kevin : Ouais si tu veux en plus demain je bosse que l'apres-midi parce que le matin,je n'ai pas de scène à tourner !

Moi : AH bah c'est cool !

Kevin : Ouai:Bon dodo ? Je suis crevé moi !

Moi : Ouai ! Moi aussi je suis fatigué !

Kevin : Bonne nuit mon cœur !

Moi : Bonne nuit je t'aime !

Kevin : Moi aussi je t'aime !

/Eclipse d'un mois et demi /

Dans 3 jours, on repars à Paris, à vrai dire je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir. Avec Kevin ça va beaucoup mieux, il fait en sorte de ne jamais me laisser seul. Il a même été parler à Ben et à Lucie, ce qui m'a fait tres plaisir c r ça veut dire qu'il fait vraiment des efforts pour que je me sante bien.

Il est actuelement 11h37, je viens de me revailler, Kevin dors encore parce qu'il n'a pas travaillé cette semaine, du coup il en a profité pour se reposer, il bosse juste demain pour commencer lemontage du film.

Arès m'être levé, je pars me préparer, me doucher, me maquiller enfin breff, la preparation habituel. Il est 12h04 j'ai fin de me preparer donc je vais revailler Kevin.

Moi : Aller debout mon cœur !

Kevin : Mmmmh ! Laisse moi dormir !

Moi : Non ! Vient on va manger !

Kevin : Mais il est quelle heure il est ?

Moi : Midi dix environ !

Kevin : Déjà ?

Moi : Et oui aller debout !

Kevin : Bon okk j'arrive !

Kevin se lève, se dirige vars la cuisine, se sert un café et s'assoie sur un des tadouret de la table de la cuisine, je le rejoint.

Moi : Bonh on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Kevin : Je sais pas !

Moi : Ca te dis d'aller à la plage avec Ben et Lucie ?

Kevin : Ouai si tu veux !

Moi : Ok ! Bah attend j'appelle Lucie !

J'attrape mon telephone et appelle lucie.

 **Chapitre 44**

/Conversation telphonique avec Lucie /

Moi : Coucou ma puce ça va ?

Lucie : Coucou oui ça va et toi ma puce ?

Moi : Oui ça va ! Ca vous dit de venir à la plage avec Kevin et Moi ?

Lucie : Oaui caremnt !

Moi : Bon bah rendez-vous 14h en bas de l'hotel ?

Lucie : Ouai pas de soucis à tout à l'heure !

/fin de la conversation /

Je rejoint ensuite Kevin dans la cuisine.

Moi : C'est okk ! On se rejoint à14h en bas de l'hotel !

Kevin : Cool ! Ca te dis de manger des pizzas ce midi ?

Moi : Ouai si tu veux !

Kevin commande les pizzas et pars prendre sa douche pendant que moi je vais mettre mon maillot de bain pour la plage cette apres midi. Und fois fini, je redescent, Kevin est encore dans la salle de bain . Les pizzas arrive, je paye le livreur et vais les poser sur la table du salon . Je monte vers la salle de bain pour dire à Kevin de venir manger, mais arrivé devant la porte, j'entend Kevin parler tout seul.

Kevin : Putain j'en peux plus de ses cheuveux de merde la ! Tu veux faire quoi avec ça ! On dirai un mouton, c'est horrible ….

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois en train de se regarder dans le mirroir .

Moi : Tu pare tout seul toi maintenant !

Kevin : Tu m'as écouté ?

Moi : Ouais un peux !

Kevin : Non mais serieux regarde ça ! C'est pas des cheuveuxque j'ai ! C'est des poils de mouton !

Moi : Arrête un peux ! Ils sont magnifique tes cheuveux ! C'est trop mignon tes petites bouclettes ! Et puis tu es magnifique comme tu es mon cœur !

Kevin : Arrête tu me dis ça pour me faire plaisir !

Moi : Mais non regarde toi ! Physiquement tu es magnifique ! Tu as des yeux absolument splendide et tes cheuveux c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme !

Kevin : Tu le pense vraiment ?

Moi : Bien sur que je le pense !

Kevin : Merci mon cœur !

Moi : (rire) Merci pourquoi ? Parce que je dis ce que je pense !

Kevin : Non parce que tu es toujours la pour me remonter le moral !

Moi : C'est normal ! Je suis là pour ça mon cœur !

Kevin : Je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime !

On s'embrasse et on redescent dans le salon pour mangercar il est 13h14 et qu'on pars d'ici 3 quart d'heures. Apres avoir fini de manger, c'est l'heure de paritr du coup avec Kevin, on descend en bas del'hotel puis on attend Lucie et Ben. Ils arrivent quelque minutes apres, on leur dit bonjour et on se dirige vers la plage sur le trajet, on parle un peux tous ensemble.

Ben : Sinon on fait quoi demain ?

Kevin : Bah moi je dois bosser sur le montage du film du coup, je dois bosser toute la journée.

Ben : Et toi Alexia ? Tu vas avec Kevin ?

Moi : Bah … Euh … Je sais pas ça depend à quelle heure je me leve !

Ben : Dacc bah tu nous diras comme ça bah si tu veux, on vas faire les magasins avec toi, Lucie et moi !

Moi : Ouai bah je te dis ça demain alors !

Ben : Cool !

On arrive à la plage, on s'instale sur le sable, Kevin et moi, on pars se baigner pendant que Lucie et Ben reste sue le sable en train de bronzer.

Kevin et moi nous nous baignonsjusqu'au moment ou Kevin me porte et me coule. Ensuite, pour me venger j'essaye de le coûler aussi mais il a plus de fore que moi, je n'y arrive pas du coup je l'éclabousse comme une gamine de 5 ans et de la part une énorme bataille d'eau entre Kevin et moi jusqu'au moment ou une grosse vague arrives sur nous, en sortant de la tête de l'eau, je ne vois plus Kevin du coupje commence à m'inquiété et a appeler Kevin mais toujours pas de Kevin. Tout d'un coupje sensquelque chose me tirersous l'eaumais je n'arrive pas à remonter jusqu'au moment ou je reussi en fin à sortir le tête de l'eau et c'etait Kevin qui avat fait ça.

Moi : Mais ça va pas non ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? J'ai eu supers peur moi !

Kevin : Desoler mais c'etait rop tentant !

Moi : Meme j'ai cru que tu t'etait noyé ! J'ai cru que j'allais plus te voir ! Mais tu es completement fou ! Serieux ta quoi dans le crane ? Tu as un petit pois à la place du cerveau ? Tu es chiant j'ai eu grave peur !

Kevin : (sourit) C'est bon tu as fini ? C'est bon regarde je suis la ! C'etait juste une blague !

Moi : Rigole pas c'est pas drole !

Kevin : Aller vient me faire un calin !

Je m'aproche de Kevin et me blotit dans ces bras. J'ai vraiment flippée, mais bon c'est pas grave c'etait qu'une blague par contre il n'a pas interêt à recommencer parce que sinon je vais m'enerver. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Kevin, on s'ecarte et on rejoins Ben et Lucie, sur la plage, histoire de bronzer un peux. On sors donc de l'eau, on prend nos serviette puis on s'instale sur le sable. Quelque minute apres, Lucie et Ben partent se baigner. Ca fait maintenant une heure que Ben et Lucie sont dans l'eau tous les deux, avec Kevin on part les rejoindre. On joue tous ensemble, dans l'eau, pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'au moment ou on decide de rentrer à l'hotel car il est deja 18h32. Arrivé à l'hotel chacain se dirige vers sa chambre.

/Eclipse jusqu'au lendemain /

 **Chapitre 45 -**

Je me reveil, il est 11h32, Kevin est déjà parti bosser. Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever, j'ai juste envie de rester couchée toute la journée. J'envoie juste un SMS à Ben, comme je lui avoit dit hier.

/SMS pour Ben /

Salut Ben, c'etait pour te dire qu'aujourd'hui je vais rester à l'hotel pour pouvoir me reposer un peux parce que je suis crevée. Gros bisous à plus ! ;-)

/Fin du SMS pour Ben /

Après avoir envoyé le SMS, je prend ma couette, m'enroule dedans et me rendors.

Je suis réveillée pas quelqu'un qui me fais des bisous dans le cou, je me réveil , me retourne et vois Kevin.

Moi : Coucou !

Kevin : Bonjour mademoiselle la marmotte !

Moi : Il est quelle heure ?

Kevin : Il est 18h48 !

Moi : Serieux ? J'ai dormis toute la journée ?

Kevin : Bah oui !

Moi : Je m'etonne moi même !

Kevin : Ma petite marmotte !

Moi : Mai euh ! Je suis pas une marmotte !

Kevin : Si ! Tu es ma marmotte à moi tout seul !

Moi : et toi tu es mon petit mouton à moi !

Kevin : Tu dis ça à cause de mes cheuveux ?!

Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! (ricane)

Kevin : Vas-y fout toi de ma gueule ! (rire)

Moi : (rire) Mais toi tu es le plus beau et le plus mignon des moutons !

Kevin : Oaui c'est pas faux !

Moi : (rire) Ca va les chevilles ?

Kevin : Bah écoute tranquil et toi ? (rire)

On pars dans un fou rire pendant 5 bonnes minutes j'en ai mal au ventre tellement je rie. Ensuite, avec Kevin, on decide de sortir manger à la pizzaria.

/Eclipse du diné et de la nuit /

Je me réveil, il est 09h04, Kevin, lui dors encore. Demain on retourne à Paris, je n'ais pas du tout envie de repartir. Breff, je vais réveiller Kevin en lui caressant l'épaule. Lorsque je reussi à le reveilleret on pars prendre notre petit dejeuner.

Kevin : J'ai eu une idée !

Moi : Vas-y dis !

Kevin : Pour notre dernier jour j'ai decidé de tous vous ammener faire une journée quad !

Moi : Serieux ?

Kevin : Bah ouai !

Moi : Ooh trop bien ! Supers bonne idée mon cœur !

Kevin : Cool ! J'envoi un Sms à Ben ! Je lui dis qu'on se retrouve dans une heure en bas de l'hotel !

Pendant que Kevin envoi un SMS à Ben, moi je pars me preparer et apres que Kevin ai envoyé le SMS à Ben, il pars aussi se préparer.

Il est maintenant l'heure de partir pour aller au quad. Arrivé en bas de l'hotel, Kucie et Ben y étaient déjà. On leur dit bonjour, on monte dans la voiture puis on pars direction le quad. On arrive environ 10 minutes apres, on s'arrêtes en plein milieu du desert avec juste un stand tenu par un mec, qui avait 3quads. On se dirige donc vers le mec.

Kevin : Bonjour !

Le mec : Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Kevin : Tout ci l'heure, je vous appllé pour savoir si c'etait possible de vous louer les quad pour la journée !

Le mec : Ah ! Oui ! Vous êtes c'est ça ?

Kevin : Oui c'est bien moi !

Le mec : Tres bien bah du coup vous aller me suivre pour que je vous donnes les casques et ensuite que je vous montres comment utilier les quads !

On suit donc le mec, on prend tous un casque, le mec nous dis comment utiliser les quads et apres c'est parti pour unejournée quad. Comme il n'y a que 2 quads, Lucie est avec Ben sur le premier quad et moi, je suis avec Kevin sur le deuxième quad.

/Eclipse de la journée quad /

Il est 18h32, on vient tout de juste de rendre les quads au mec. C'etait une journée exeptionnelle, les paysages étaient splendide, c'etait juste magique. On peut dire que ce sejour se fini en beauté. Ce soir, pour notre derniere soirée, on a decidé de se faire une soirée resto/bowling Au debout on voulai aller en boite mais comme demain on doit se lever tôt du coup on a preferé faire un bowling entre potes.

On est en train de se balder dans le centre ville pour essayer de trouver un restaurant simpas. Moi je susi main dans la main avec Kevin et Lucie et Ben sont enx aussi main dans la main. Une fois le restaurant trouvé, on va dedans, on mange et une fois fini, on va vers le bowling.

/Eclipse du bowling /

On a fait 2 parties, la premiere c'est Kevin qui a gagner et la deuxieme c'est Ben. Du coup mecs n'ont pas arrêté de nous embêter en nous disant que de toutes fçon c'etait eux les meilleurs et que les mecs était plus forts que les filles, mais bon c'etait drolede les voir tous les deux ils se prenaient pour les roix du bowling du coup c'etait supers marant.

 **Chapitre 46 -**

Après le bowling, on est rentré à l'hotel, une fois à l'hotel on monte dans nos chambre respective. Avec Kevin, on est dans notre chambre puis on decide de regarder un film, du coup,on regarde « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon dieu ? ». Avec Kevin, au final on s'est endormi devant le film. Le lendemain, on se reveil sonne, il est 8h30, on a l'avion à 12h30 du coup on doit être à l'aeropore à 10h30, mais il faut encore qu'on fasse les valise. On fait donc nos valises, on se prepare, on dejeune, on verifie que l'on a rien oublié puis comme il est l'heure, on passe chercher Lucie et Ben dans leur chabre, on rend les clés à 'acceuil et on rejoint devi qui lui était déjà en bas car c'est lui qui nous emmenen à l'aeropore.

/Eclipse du voyage /

Il est 15h04, on vient juste d'arriver, Ben et Lucie rentre chez ux pendant que Kevin et moi restons un peux à l'aeropore avec Devid car il y a qulque fans et du coup Kevin va faire des othographes et des photos. Apres 45 minutes de dédicasses, on rentre chez nous et Devid retourne chez lui. Arrivé à la maison, on pose nos valises et on a se poser sur le canapé pour se reposer et parler un peux.

Kevin : Pricesse ?

Moi : Oui mon cœur ?

Kevin : Tu te souviens de ce que l'on avait parler avant de partir au Maroc ?

Moi : A quel sujet ?

Kevin : Pour acheter quelque chose !

Moi : Ah c'est bon je sais ! Tu parles du chien ?

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : J'en était sure que à peine arrivé tu m'en parlerai !

Kevin : (rigole) Ouai ! Mais du coup tu es toujours d'accord ?

Moi : Bah bien sure que oui !

Kevin : Cool mais on va l'appeler comment notre chien ?

Moi : Bah ça depend si c'ets un mâle ou une femelle !

Kevin : Si c'est un mâle ?

Moi : Moi j'aime bien « Roy » !

Kevin : Ouai en plus ç fait un peut américain ! Et si c'est une femelle

Moi : (Reflechissant quelque secondes ) Je sais pas du tout …

Kevin : Et pourquoi pas « Roxy »

Moi : Ouai j'adore !

Kevin : Du coup on fait Roy et Roxy ?

Moi : Ouai !

Kevi : Et pour ne pas avoir de regrettu veux pas prendre un mâle plus une femelle ?

Moi : Deux chiens ? Ca fait pas un peuc beaucoup la ?

Kevin : Allez s'il te plait ! En plus comme ça ils ne s'ennuyront pas vu qu'il seront deux ils pourront jouer ensemble !

Moi : Ouai mais ça demande beaucoup plus d'entretient !

Kevin : (me fait ses yeux doux ) Aller s'il te plait mon cœur !

Moi : (hesitante ) Bon okk mais je te previent, je n'ai pas interet à t'entendre raler ne seraisse qu'une seul fois sinon je te tape ! (rire )

Kevin : Oui maman ! (explose de rire ) Viens on va les acheter maintenant !

Moi : Ouai si tu veux de toute façon temps que tu n'auras pas tes chiens, tu ne vas pas me lacher alors j'ai pas trop le choix !

Kevin : Voila tu as tout compris ! (rire) Aller debout on y va !

On se leve, on met nos chaussures, nos vestes puis on se dirige vers l'nimalerie. Arrivé devant celle-ci, on rentre puis on se dirige vers l'endroit ou se trouve les chiens. On cherche les bergers allemend, une fois trouvé on voit qu'il y a deux mâles et une femelle, Kevin se dirige vers un vendeur et lui dit qu'on prend un mâle et la femelle puis on va chercher tout ce dont on a besoin, lesse, croquettes, coliers, enfin tout le necessaires, le vendeur nous donnes les chiens, nous explique tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour pouvoir bien prendre soin des chiens, on passe en caisse et on rentre à la maison avec Roy et Roxy. Une fois rentré à la maison, on pose tout ce que l'on a acheté et on lache Roy et Roxy pour qu'ils puisse découvrir la maison et le jardin. Roy, le male a 2 mois et Roxy,la femelle a 5 mois pour l'instant les deux ont l'air de bien s'entendrent. Pendant que Roy et Roxy font connaissance et découvre la maison, Kevin et moi rangeons tout ce l'on a acheté pour eux. C'est trop mignon parce que pour le moment, Roy et Roxy sont tout petits, ils nous arrivent un peux au dessus de la cheville du coup on peux les porter et tout, c'est trop chou …

Moi : Cheri ils sont les chiens ?

Kevin : Ils jouent tous les deux dans le jardin !

Moi : Ils sont trop mignon !

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : Il est quelle heure au faite ?

Kevin : (regardant son telephone ) 17h42

Moi : On fait quoi ce soir ?

Kevin : Ca te dis qu'oninvite nos deux familles à venir manger ? Comme ça, on leur presente Roy et Roxy, on faite notre retour du Maroc et elles font connaissance !

Moi : Surement pas ! Pas avec se que c'est passé avec mon père !

Kevin : Tu vas bien devoir lui reparler un jour ! Ca fait 3 mois que tu ne l'a pas vu et que tu ne lui a pas parlé ! Je crois qu'il a compris !

Moi : Tetu comme il est il ne dois pas avoir compris grand chose !

Kevin : Aller fait le pour moi ! C'est aussi un peux de ma faute et je n'aime pas te voir faché avec ton père à cause de moi !

Moi : Ca n'est en aucun cas de ta faute alors arrête de dire ça !

Kevin : Si tu veux mais laisse le venir alors !

Moi : Non !

Kevin : s'il te plait mon cœur pour moi !

Moi : Bon d'accord mais c'est juste parce que je t'aime !

Kevin : Merci mon amour ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Moi : Alle va appeler tes parents moij'appelle ma mere !

Kevin : Ouai !

On appelle tout les deux nox familles et c'est Okk pour les deux du oup on leur à donné rendez-vous à 20h à la maison. Une fois fini on retourne dans la cuisine voir ce que l'on peut faire à manger.

Kevin : Cherie ?

Moi : (concentré à fouiller dans les placards) Mm ?

Kevin : On est quelle jour ?

Moi : Lundi 22 Septembre pourquoi ?

Kevin : Bah dans 4 jours ça fara 6 mois qu'on est ensemble !

Moi : Ouai je sais !

Kevin : Ca commence à faire !

Moi : Ouai ça devient dure de te supporter tous les jours ! (rire)

Kevin : C'est plutot moi qui te suporte !

Moi : Eh tu n'est pas gentil !

Kevin : Je rigole mon cœur ! Je t'aime !

Moi : Mouai ! Bon moi aussi je t'aime !

On s'embrasse puis on commence à faire à mange.

 **Chapitre 47 -**

Après avoir fait à manger, on pars se préparer, moi je met une robe noir et blanche tandis que Kevin, lui,met une chemise noir avec un jeans, il est magnifique.

Moi:Tu es beau mon cœur !

Kevin : Merci toi aussi elle te vas bien cette robe !

Moi : Merci !

La discussion s'arrête la car Roy et Roxy arrive dans la cuisine et nous saute dessus car ils ont faim. Je leurs donne à manger et vais mettre la table pour ce soir pendant que Kevin s'occupe de Roy et Roxy. Il est 20h04, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est Nathalie et Noam, la mère et le frère de Kevin, ils entrent, on leur dis bonjour sauf que Roy et Roxy arrivent a fond vars nous en aboyant car ils ne connaissent ni Noam, ni Nathalie .

Kevin : Bon bah on vous pressente Roy et Roxy ! Les nouveaux membres de la famille !

Noam : Ils sont trop mignon !

Kevin : Au faite il est où Lirone ?

Nathalie : Il vient avec ton père ! C'est sa semaine de garde !

Kevin : Bah pourquoi Noam est avec toi alors ?

Noam : Je me suis engueulé avec lui !

Kevin : (étonné ) Pourquoi ?

Noam : Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

On ne peut pas finir la conversation car il y a mes parents, ma sœur, Lucas et Alexandre qui arrivent, j'ouvre la porte et la rebelote, Roy et Rox arrivent à fond en aboient sur mes parents, ma sœur, Luca et Alexandre. Quelque minutes après, il y a le père de Kevin avec Lirone qui arrivent. On fait les présentations entre ma famille et la famille de Kevin.

/ Éclipse de la soirée /

Avec Kevin, on est entrain de ranger de ranger le salon, tout le monde est parti, la soirée c'est supers bien passé nos 2 familles s'entendent à merveille, mon père en a profité pour s'excuser auprès de Kevin et moi-même, Lirone, lui, a passé la soirée à jouer avec Roy et Roxy. Il est 00h27, avec on part se coucher, on est dans notre lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec Roy et Roxy qui dorment à nos pieds, il y a Roxy qui a la tête sur le ventre de Roy ils sont trop chou tous les deux. Quelque minutes après s'être couché, on s'endort. Le lendemain, je me fait réveiller pas les chiens qui se cour après dans toute la maison, Kevin, lui, il dort tellement bien que ça ne le réveil même pas. Du coup, je me lève et vais voir Roy et Roxy pour qu'ils arrête et qu'ils se calment tous les deux parce que je sais que si il réveil Kevin, il va être de mauvaise humeur. Je leurs donnent manger et en profite pour prendre mon petit déjeuner , en même temps que je mange, je suis sur mon téléphone et je vois que j'ai un SMS de mon professeur d'équitation.

/SMS de mon prof/

Salut Alexia, il faut absolument que tu viennes au club le plus vite possible car il y a un petit problème avec Top Gun !

/Fin du SMS de Mon prof/

Après avoir lu ce message, je commence un peux à m'inquiéter, je me demande ce qui se passe avec Top Gun. Du coup je décide d'aller m'habiller le plus vite possible, j'écris un mot à Kevin en lui disant que j'ai du partir au cheval le plus vite possible, je met le mot sur la table de la cuisine et pars directement au cheval. Arrivée là-bas, je me dirige directement vers Mon prof

Moi : Salut ! Ça va ?

Mon prof: Ouai et toi ?

Moi : Ouai ! Bon c'est quoi ce SMS que tu m'as envoyé la ?

Mon prof : Vient avec moi !

Je suis Mon prof on se dirige vers l'accueil du club, on entre et on s'assoie. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

Moi : Bon dit moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Tu me fais peur !

Mon prof : Comme tu le sais, pendant que tu étais au Maroc, je me suis occupé de Topy et ces derniers jours, j'ai remarqué qu'il était pas en supers forme. Du coup, j'ai appelé la véto, elle est venu et à découvert que Top Gun avait une maladie !

Moi : Quoi comme maladie ?

Mon prof : Tu connais la maladie de la gourme ?

Moi : (les larmes au yeux ) Non c'est pas possible il ne peut pas avoir la gourme !

Mon prof : Si ! Il est en quarantaine et le véto à dit que la maladie était à un stade trop avancé pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit ! Je suis désolé !

Moi : (les larmes au yeux, essayant de me calmer ) Ok ... O ... OK ! Il est où la ?

Mon prof : Il est dans un box isolé derrière le manège !

Moi : Il lui reste combien de temps ?

Mon prof : 2 jours au grand maximum !

Moi : ( sous le choc, les larmes au yeux ) Oh ... mon dieux ! Je ... il ... On peut aller le voir ou pas ?

Mon prof : Ouai vient avec moi !

Avec Mon prof  
, on se dirige vers le box d'isolement dans lequel se trouve Top Gun . Et la je suis sous le choc, je le vois allongé de tout son long, il respire très difficilement. C'est juste horrible de le voir dans cet état. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je m'assoie ai niveau de la tête de mon poney et commence à la caresser doucement comme pour le rassurer. En le voyant dans cet état, je me dis qu'il doit forcement souffrir et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre du coup, je me demande si ça ne serrait pas mieux si je l'aider à partir. Et puis comme ça je suis sure qu'il partira sans trop souffrir. Cela fait maintenant 1h30 que je suis assise auprès de Top Gun à le caresser, je n'arrête pas de recevoir des appels et des SMS de Kevin mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre.

 **Chapitre 48 -**

Après 1h30 de réflexion je me lève, pour aller voir Mon prof et lui faire part de ma décision.

Moi : euuh je peux te parler ?

Mon prof : Oui ?

Moi : Il faut que je te parle d'un truc !

Mon prof : Je t'écoutes !

Moi : Je ne veux pas laisser souffrir Top Gun plus longtemps !

Mon prof : Tu veux dire que tu veux le faire piquer ?

Moi : (les larmes au yeux ) Oui ! Il ne mérite pas de souffrir plus qu'il n'a déjà souffert

Mon prof : Tu veux que j'appelles la véto pour toi ?

Moi : (essuyant les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joue ) Oui je veux bien s'il te plait !

Mon prof : Pas de soucis ! Attends moi là, je vais l'appeler !

Il s'écarte un peux et appelle la véto. Il revient quelque minutes après.

Mon prof : Elle vient dans 15 minutes environ !

Moi : Merci beaucoup ! Je retourne voir Top Gun !

Je commençais à me diriger vers le box de Top Gun lorsque j'entends une voix m'interpeler. Je me retourne et vois Kev courir vers moi. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je me jette dans mes bras et me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il me caresse doucement le dos pour que je me calme mais je suis entrain de penser que lui n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe étant donné que lorsque je suis partie lui il dormait.

Kevin : Qu'est ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

Moi : (pleure) C'est Top Gun ! Il a une maladie !

Mon prof : (venant vers nous) Laisse Alexia ! Je vais lui dire !

Mon prof commence à tout expliquer à Kevin lorsque la veto arrive, je me dirige vers elle pour lui expliquer que je veux que Top Gun arrête de souffrir. Lorsque Mon prof et Kevin ont fini de parler, ils viennent vers moi et la veto. Kevin me prend la main et la sers comme pour me rassurer et me faire comprendre qu'il est la pour moi.

/Éclipse/

C'est fini. Il ne souffrira plus. Il est parti. Je ne le verrais plus jamais à présent mais au moins je sais qu'il est parti sans trop souffrir. Nous sommes rentré à la maison, Kevin est dans sa douche et moi je suis assise sur le canapé en train de caresser Roy et Roxy, les regard dans le vide en pensant à Top Gun. Quelques minutes après, Kevin redescend, vient vers moi, me fait un bisous sur le front et s'assoit à côté de moi.

Kevin : Ca va mieux mon cœur ?

Moi : (j'hausse les épaule mais ne lui répond pas )

Il se met derrière moi et me fait un énorme câlin, quelque larmes coulent sur ma joue, il les essuies et me caresse les cheuveux, ce qui me soulage un peux. Je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait si il n'avait pas été là. Je serais seul dans mon appartement à pleurer et à me morfondre sur moi-même. Il est toujours la pour moi lorsque j'ai besoins de lui tout comme moi je suis la si il a besoin. En même temps notre couples est surtout basé sur la confiance et la conversation, on se dit pratiquement tout.

Kevin : (parle doucement ) Je t'aime princesse !

Moi : (parle doucement aussi) Moi aussi je t'aime !

Kevin : (m'embrasse) Ce soir je t'invite au resto pour te changer les idées !

Moi : Non je veux que tu arrête de dépenser de l'argent pour moi ! J'aime pas ça !

Kevin : Et moi combien de fois il faut que je te dise de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça !

Moi : Non chérie ! Ça me gène et tu le sais très bien !

Kevin : Bon Okk ! Mais du coup on mange quoi ?

Moi : Pâtes carbo ?

Kevin : Si tu veux !

/Éclipse de la soirée/

Pendant cette soirée, je n'était vraiment pas bien,je n'ai presque pas manger et le peux que j'ai manger, c'est parce que Kevin m'a obligé. Je n'ai pas arrêtée de penser à Top Gun même si Kevin n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me changer les idées. On est allé se coucher vers 00h00 après avoir pris nos douches.

/Éclipse de la nuit/

J'ai très mal dormi, je me suis réveille au moins 4 ou 5 fois. Breff, il est 08h17, je décide de me ever sans réveiller Kevin, je me dirge vers la cuisine et lui prépare son petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner car à cause de moi, il s'est réveillé 3 fois cette nuit. Du coup je commences à faire des pancakes, un jus d'orange et des cafés. Le temps que je fasse les pancakes et que la pâte repose, il était 10h34. Du coup j'ai tout mis sur un plateau, je suis aller dans la chambre avec le plateau, je l'ai posé sur la table de chevet et j'ai réveillé Kevin qui dormait encore.

Moi : ( lui caressant la joue tout en lui faisant des bisous ) Chéri ? Réveil toi mon cœur !

Kevin : ( se réveillant ) Mmmh ... Coucou princesse !

Moi : Ça va mon ange ?

Kevin : Oui et toi ?

Moi : Ouai et désoler pour cette nuit !

Kevin : T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave !

Moi : Tient pour me faire pardonner je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner ! (lui donnant le plateau)

Kevin Oh merci ma chérie ! Tu manges avec moi ?

Moi : Non j'ai pas faim !

Kevin : Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer comme hier soir !

Moi : Bon okk Mais juste un peux parce que je n'ai vraiment pas faim !

Kevin : Aller vient à coté de moi !

Je m'installe à côté de Kevin, il place le plateau entre nous et nous commençons à manger tout les deux.

 **Chapitre 49 -**

Apres ce petit dejeuner an amoureux teminé, on a posé le plateau par terre et on est resté dans notre lit tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Roy et Roxy viennent nous embeter pour qu'on leur donne à manger et qu'on les sortent, ce que l'on fini par faire apres s'être habillé.

Kevin : Princesse ?

Moi : Ouai ?

Kevin : Ce soir j'ai un spectacle ! Tu viens aves moi ?

Moi : Euh ouai si tu veux !

Kevin : Cool !

Moi : C'est où ?

Kevin : A paris !

Moi : Ouai bah oui je viens !

Kevin : En plus tu …

Moi : (le coupant la parole ) Chuuut ! Tais- toi j'essaye de ne plus y penser !

Kevin : Okk ! On pars à 16h ! Le temps que je repete vite fait et puis que je me prepare !

Moi : Le spectacle est à 20 h comme d'hab ?

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : Au faite, demain je bosse de coup je ne suis pas la de la journée !

Kevin : tu fais quoi comme horaires ?

Moi : Je pars à 6h du matin d ela maison et je ne rentre pas avant 20h/21h30 !

Kevin : Dacc bah je me ferais peut être un journée avec Ben du coup !

Moi : Dacc !

/Eclipse jusqu'à 16h /

Avec Kevin, on a passé notre journée à discuter de tout et de rien, de nos vies avent de se connaître, de nos enfance... Et franchement ça fait énormement de bien de passer sa journée à parler avec son amoureux surtout dans les moment comme ça.

Nous sommes en direction de la salle dans laquelle Kevin va jouer ce soir, il est 16h36 lorsque l'on arrive là-bas, il y a déjà quelque fans du coup Kevin va vers elles pendant que moi, je me dirige vers la salle. En attendant Kevin, je regardes un peut autour de moi pour voir comment est la salle, elle est supers grande, c'est impressionant, je me demandes comment fait Kevin pour jouer deb=avnt autant de personnes. Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorque quelqu'un me prend par derrière et me fait sursauter.

Moi : (me retournant pour voir qui est cette personne ) Mais tu es fou ! J'ai eu supers

peur !

Kevin : Et bah c'est drole !

Moi : Imbecile !

Et la, je crois que j'ai dis le mot de trop, il me met par terre, me bloque en s'assayant sur moi et commence à me chatouiller. En voyant qu'il n'arrête pas, je commences à me debattre mais il est trop fort pour moi, il n'y a rien à faire.

Moi : Kev … Arrete !

Kevin : Non ! Et depuis quand tu m'appelles « Kev » ?

Moi : dpuis que te me soul !

Kevin : J'arrêtes si tu dis « Kevin c'est le plus gentil des amoureux »

Moi : Ta rêver !

Kevin : ( recommençant à me chatouiller ) Comme tu voudras !

Moi : Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! C'es bon !

Kevin : Je t'ecoute !

Moi : Kevin c'est le plus gentil des amoureux !

Kevin : tu vois quand tu veux !

Kevin se lève et m'a ide aussi à me relever.

Kevin : Aller va t'assoir je vais commencer à repeter !

Je pars m'assoir, puis il commence ces repetition et moi je le regarde pensive. J'adore la complicité que l'on a tous les deux. Lorsqu'il a fini de repeter, on est aller dans sa loge, on a parler, il a fumé pour se detendre jusqu'à ce que David vienne le cherhcer pour aller sur scene .

/Eclipse du spectacle et de la nuit /

Le lendemain, je suis revailler par Kevin qui est au telephone a quelqu'un alors je m'assoie sur lelit et l'ecoute il e voit et me fait un bisous vite fait et me dit qu'il me pare apres qu'il est racrocher, il reste dans la chambre pendant qu'il est auj=telephone du coup j'entend se que lui dit mais pas se que dit la personne qu'il a au telephone.

Kevin : Mais ce n'est pas une raison ça! (. . . )C'est juste ça ton exuse ? Tu te rends conte de se que tu es entrain de me dire la ou pas ? ( . . . ) Ouai bah tu es un imbecile mais alors au niveau international ! (. . . ) Certe mais l'alcol n'exuse pas tout ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ! T as vraiment de la chance si elle ne te fiche pas a la porte ! ( . . . ) Ca ne sers a rien d'être desoler et en plus ce n'ai pas a moi que tu doit dire ça mais a elle ! ( . . . ) Tu t'es mis dans une merdepas possible mon pauvre ! ( . . . ) Avec elle en plus mais tu te fous de ma gueule tu sais qoi je vais racrocher et tu vas assumer tes conneries tout seul et pour le moment ne me rappelle pas parce que vus ce que tu as fait je n'ai aucuen envies de te parler ! ( . . . ) Mailleur amis ou pas ça ne change rien ! JE suis ton meilleur amis mais tu n'as pas hesiter a me trahir pourtant aller salut !

Ensuite Kevin racroche, il est vraiment enervé, j'avais compris que la personne qu'il avait au telephone etait Ben. Jeme demande bein ce qu'il a pus faire pour que Kevin se mette dans un etat pareil. Kevin vient me rejoindre sur le lit et m'embrasse.

Moi : Ca va ?

Kevin : Ca pourrai aller mieux on va dire !

Moi : C'atait Ben ?

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : Il a fait quoi pour t'enerver quand comme ça ?

Kevin : Je ne sais pas si je devrait te le dire !

Moi:Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

Kevin : C'est pas le probleme mais j'ai peur de ta reaction !

Moi : Aller dit moi j'aime pas te voir comme ça !

Kevin : Il a tromper Lucie !

Moi : (choquée) C'est une blague j'espere !

Kevin : Non et c'est pas tout en plus de la trahir elle ! Il m'a trahi moi aussi !

Moi : Dit moi ça peut pas etre pire de toute facon !

Kevin : Il l'a tromper avec Julie !

Moi : Mais quel connard ! Il va faire quoi maintenant ?

Kevin : Bah il va assumer ces conneries mais cette fois je ne serrai pas la pour le defendre !

Moi : Et Lucie elle va être au plus bas ! Elle va tomber de tres haut ! Elle l'aime vraiment ! C'est son premier mec en plus ! Mais j'ai peur qu'elle lui pardonne trop facilement et qu lui il se dise qu'il peut recommencer et qu ede toute facon elle lui pardonnera !

Kevin : Non la il a retenu la leçon je pense ! Il etait bourer parce qu'il se sont engueuler, il a ete dans un bar, il a vu Julie ils etaient tou les deux bourrés et on connait la suite !

Moi : Desoler mais ton pote est une connard inveteré !

Kevin : Je suis d'accord mais d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne devait vraiment pas etre bien pour faire une chose pareil normalement c'est quelqu'un de resonable !

Moi : Certe maisla il va faire du mal a Lucie et etant donné qu'il t'en fait a toi, il m'en fait a moi aussi parce je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

Kevin : Non mais moi ça va t'inquiete ça va passer !

Moi : Arrete je sais tres bien que de t'engueuler avec lui ça te dechire le cœur surtout etant donné que c'est parce qu'il ta trahit !

Kevin : Breff vient on va dejeuner !

Moi : Ouai !

 **Chapitre 50 -**

Apres ça on est partit prendre notre petit dejeuner malgres qu'il n'etait que 8h49 nous n'etions plus fatiguer surtout pas avec la nouvelle que nous venons d'apprendre, Ben me degoute pour tout ce qu'il vient de faire il a reussi a faire souffrir 2 personne en meme temps j'ai juste envie de l'etrangler, il fait du mal a ma meilleur amie et a mon mec et qui c'est qui va devoir consoler et reconforter les deux?C'est moi, ça ne me derange pas de les reconforter, non ce qui me derange c'est que ce sois a cause de lui ! Apres notre petit dejeuner on va sortir Roy et Roxy tous les deux. Nous sommes dans la rue main dans la main avec nos petits chiens qui on quand meme bien grandi, lorsque l'on croise Lucie. Sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle avaitl'aire inquiete puis quand elle nous vit elle s'approcha tres rapidement de moi et me faisat un gros calin arrivé a ma hauteur. Bien evedament je repondait à son calin mais j'etais un peux géné parce que je ne savais pas si elle etait au courant pour Ben ou pas ?

Lucie : Vous avez pas eu de nouvels de Ben par hasard ?

Kevin : Si ! Il ma parler de votre engueulade, il a dormis chez un pote à nous il a dis quil allait venir te voir aujourd'hui pour que vous pussiez parler !

Lucie : Okk merci ! Ca me rassure ! Du coup je vais rentrer à l'appart pour l'attendre !

Kevin : Ouai vas y de toute façon nous aussi on dois renter !

Lucie : Okk a plus !

Elle me faisa un calin et faisa la bise a Kevin puis rentra chez elle tout comme Kevin et moi rentrions chez nous. J'ai vraiment peur de comment elle va reajir apres que Ben lui ai dit, à tous les coups je vais la retrouver dans un etat juste horrible, elle va être au plus mal ! !

/ Point de vue de Lucie / (je = Lucie )

Je retourne à l'ppartement, lorsque j'y arrive, je monte et lorsque je rentre dedans je vois Ben assis sur le canapé, les yeux dabs le vide pensif.

Moi : Salut !

Ben : Salut !

Moi : Ca va ? Tu etait ou la nuit derniere?

Ben : Je … Il … Il faut que je te parle !

Moi : Euuh Ouai vas y je t'écoute !

Ben : Hier apres qu'ion se soit engueulé, j'ai voulu penser à autre chose, oublier …

Moi : Ban passe pas par quatre chemins et dis moi ce que tu as fait !

Ben : J'ai été dans un bar et j'ai bu ! BEAUCOUP ! et il y avait Julie avec moi elle aussi elle était bourrée et … (il s'arretat de parler et regarda par terre, c'est la que je compris )

Moi : Ben ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec elle s'il te plait tout mais pas ça !

Ben : …

Moi : MAIS TU ES SERIEUX LA ? MOI JE TE FAIT CONFIANCE, JE TE DONNE TOUT , MA CONFIANCE , MON AMOUR, AH OUI PARCE QUE AU CAS OU TU NE T'EN SOUVIENDRAI PAS TU ES LE PREMIER MEC AVEC QUI JE SORT ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A FAIRE C'EST ME TROMPER ET AVEC L'EX DE TON MEILLEUR POTE EN PLUS ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE TOI LA ! TU TE SENS BIEN DANS TA TETE NON PARCE QUE JE TE RAPPELE QUAND MEME QUE HIER ON C'EST ENGUEULE PARCE QUE MONSIEUR TROUVAIT QUE J'ETAIT TROP PROCHE D'UN DE MES COLLEGUE DE BOULOT ET TOI 5 MINUTE APRES TU COUCHE AVEC UNE AUTRE TU NE TROUVE PAS QUE C4EST UN PEUX TROP LA ?

J'avais dit tout ça en lui criant dessus et en ayant les larmes aux yeux et lui tout ce qu'il feait c'etait de regarder ces pieds, comment il a pus me faire ça ? C'est pas possible. Il me reproche de trop rigoler avec un pote et dans la minute d'apres il me trompe avec une trainé dans un bar !C'est une blague ou je suis dans un rêve ? Il se passe quoi la ? Je suis en plein cauchemard !

Moi : Tu n'as rien à répondre ? Tu vas resté là a regardertes pieds toutes la soirée ou tu vas assumer et me parler en fasse et assumer tes putin de conneries de merde ( je sais je suis grossière mais a je n'en peus plus, je craque)

Ben : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désoler, que je regrette, que je n'aurais jamais du faire ça parce que je resquais de perdre la fille qui était surement la femme de ma vie ? Que j'etait bourré etque je n'vais pas ce que je faisait ? Et que je t'aime ? Ca servirai à quoi ? Tout ça tu le sais déjà mais en tout cas sache que je le pense sincerement apres si tu ne veux plus de moi je comprend mais juste sache que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive tu restera la seul femme à qui j'ai doné autant d'amour et de confiance de ma vie parce que je t'aime toi et personne d'autre !

Moi : Je … Je … Je peux pas Ben pas j'ai besoin de reflechir et de prendre du recule ! Je …

Je ne fini même pas ma phrae et par de l'appartement en pleure. Ce qu'il venait d eme dire éait juste magnifique certe mais le fait qu'il m'est trompé était vraiment trop pour moi il fallait que j'en parle avec Alexia pour qu'elle me conseille et perce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera la pour moi.

/Point de vue d'Alexia / (je= Alexia)

Ca faisait maintenant 10 minutes que nous étions rentré avec Kevin, on avait donné à manger à Roy et Roxy et la nous étions sur le canapé devant la télé. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, je craignait que ce ne soit Lucie … J'allat ouvrir et c'etait bien elle. A le seconde ou j'avais ouvert la porte elle m'avis sautédans les bras pour me faire un enorme calin, elle était en pleur, completement decomposé, brisée.

Lucie : Il … Il m'as trompé avec Julie !

Moi : Vient ! Vient avec moi !

Je l'ammena dans notre chambre à Kevin et à moi sans oublier de faire un petit signe à Kevin qomme quoi on es aurai surement pour un bout de temps et qu'elle dormirai surement ici ce soir.

 **Chapitre 51 -**

On était dans la chambre avec Lucie et on discutait de Ben.

Lucie : Je ne sais plus quoi faire il me reproche de trop parler avec un collegué et apres il couche avec une autre qui est en plus l'ex de son meilleur pote !

Moi : N'oublie pas qu'il etait soul quand meme ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Alors je sais l'accol n'xuse pas tout mais c'est quand meme une circonstance atenuante !

Lucie : Tu es de son côté ?

Moi : Non non non non moi je suis du côté de personne je veux juste que mon mec et ma mailleur amie aille bien alors j'essaye juste de te faire relativiser les chose !

Lucie : Je fais quoi moi mainenant ?

Moi : Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?

Lucie : Oui biensur que je l'aime mais je ne vois pas le reapport !

Moi : Tu as envie de lui pardonner ?

Lucie : Oui bien sur mais pas maintenat il est allé trop loint, je n'ai plus aucune confiance en lui !

Moi : Attend un peux tu reste ici un peux de temps genre 2/3 jours comme ça il va croire que tout est est fini alors que non mais ça va le faire reflechir à sa connerie et il va pas s'y reprendre à deux fois fait moi confiance !

Lucie : Ouai tu as surement reson !

Moi : J'ai toujours raison !

Lucie : Ouai enfin ça depend sur quoi quand même quand il sagit de ton propre couple tu n'as pas touprs raison !

Moi : Oui mais c'est pas pareil !

Lucie : Dit j'ai une question a te poser !

Moi : Vas y !

Lucie : Ce matin quand on c'est vu vous etiez au courant pour Ben ?

Moi : Ouai il a appeler Kevin ce matin pour lui dire et ils se sont engueuler !

Lucie : Pourquoi voue me l'avez pas dis alors ?

Moi : Parce que c'etait a lui de te le dire pas à nous il fallait qu'il assume ces connerie tout seul ! Si on te l'vait dit, tu te serai faite à l'idée et u ne l'aurai même pa engeueuler je te connait alors que la il a assumer sa conneries en pleine gueule il a vu qu'il ne valait pas te le faire deux fois sinon vous deux sa serai teriné et la je t'assure que vu ce que tu lui a dit il n'est pas pres de recomencer !

Lucie : Ouai tu as resond ! Je peux aller prendre une douche s'il te plait ?

Moi : Oui bien sur vas y ! Je vais aller faire à manger avec Kevin !

Lucie : Merci cherie !

Moi : De rien mapuce c'est normal !

Lucie alla dans sa douche et moi je descenda rejoindre Kevin dans le salon.

Moi : Ca va mo cœur tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyer tout seul !

Kevin : Je m'ennuy toujours quand tu n'es pas avec moi !

Moi : ( me mettant sur ces genoux ) Mai c'est que monsieur est romantique dit moi !

Kevin : Je suis toujours romantque moi !

Moi : Mouai … Breff vient on va faire à manger !

Kevin : o non la flemme !

Moi : Arrête de faiire le bebe et vient !

Kevin : Non vient on commande des pizza !

Moi : Non mais tu va faire une oveurdose de pizzas a force t'es pas possible avec tes pizzas hein !

Kevin : S'il te plait mon amour !

Il sait tres bien que j'adore et que je ne peux pas lui dore non quand il dit « mon amour » je ne sais pas pourquoi mais même apres 7 mois je sais pas ça me fit toujours quelque chose quand il m'appelle comme ça et il le sait tres bein !

Moi : Bon ok mais arrête de m'appeller « mon amour » juste pour arriver à tes fins !

Kevin : Non apres 7 mois ça te fait toujours quelque chose quand je dit « mon amour »

Moi : Arrette de faire genre ! Tu le sais tres bien !

Kevin : Je suis demasqué !

Moi : Aller commande tes pizzas !

Kevin : Je te prend comme d'hebitude ?

Moi : Ouai et tu prend la même que moi pour Lucie !

Kevin : Okk ! Et mon amour ?!

Moi : Oui ?

Kevin : Je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur !

On s'embrasse, je me remet dans ces bras et ils appelle le livreur de pizzas. Quelque minute apres, il a fini d'appeller le livreur et il me vixe sauf que j'aime pas ça.

Moi : Aarrête !

Kevin : De quoi ?

Moi : De me fixer !

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Tu sais tres bien que j'aime pas

Kevin : Mais moi j'aime bien !

Moi : Oui mais arrête quand même !

Kevin : Au aite avec Lucie vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

Moi : Elle reste ici 2/3 jour et apres elle ira voir Ben pour lui parler ! Mais elle veut lui pardonner en tout cas mais pas tout de suite c'est tout !

Kevin : Okk

Moi : Ca ne te derange pas qu'elle reste une peux ?

Kevin : Non non pas du tout !

Moi:Tu es sure ?

Kevin : Oui ne t'inquiete pas !

Lucie : (criant de la salle de bain ) Alexia ?

Moi : Oui ?

Lucie : Vient voir s'il te plait !

Moi : (a Lucie ) J'arrive (a Kevin ) Je revient !

Je monta voir lucie

Moi : Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lucie : Tu peux me preter des affaires parce que du coup j'ai pas de vêtements !

Moi : Non vas -y sers toi !

Lucie : Merci j'irai chercher des êtements demain !

Moi : Non non t'inquiete ! Pendant 3 jours tu peux prendre les miennes !

Lucie : Sure ?

Moi : Mais oui t'inquiete !

Lucie : Merci je t'aime !

Moi : De rien moi aussi !

Puis je redescendi voir Kevin. Je voyait quand même qu'il n'etait pas tres bien depuis qu'il c'est pris la tête avec Ben et j'aime pas le voir comme ça. Du coup j'ai decidé d'avoir une discution avec lui parce que je sais qu'il aime bien lorsque l'on a de grandes et bonnes conversations tous les deux, ça nous fait du bien de parler tous les deux, de se confier nos pensées, nos resentits tout quoi … En plus d'être mon mec c'est aussi mon confidant et moi sa confidante. Breff je vais lui parler.

Chapitre 52 -

Je m'instala sur le canapé avec Kevin pour pouvoir lui parler tranquilement mais je n'eu pas le temps car la sonnerie de la porte retentit dans l'appartement, les pizzas, Kevin se levaet alla ouvrir. Bon et bien notre discution va être reporté à cette apres midi alors tant pis. J'alla chercher Lucie en haut pour lui dire de venir manger. On mange en parlant de tout et de rien, une fois fini, Lucie monta car elle nous as dit qu'elel avait envie de reflechir, d'être seul. Et puis comme ça, moi je pourrai parler à Kevin tranquilement. Il regardai la télé et moi je le regardai, lui, en reflechisant à ce que j'allai lui dire masi il remarqua que je le regardai, il tourna sa tête vers moi. On se fixai les yeux dans les yeux, son regard plongé dans le mien et le sien dans le mien, il a des yeux juste magnifiques, j'adore ces yeux, bon j'aime tout chez lui mais particulièrement ces yeux quand même.

Kevin : Bon pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça tu me stresse la !

Moi : Il faut qu'on parle et en passant je trouve que tu as vraiment des yeux magnifique

Kevin : Merci mais de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

Moi:De toi !

Kevin : De quoi moi ?

Moi : Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien depuis que tu t'es pris la tête avec Ben !

Kevin : Mais si ça va ne t'inquiete pas !

Moi : Kevin je te connait et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien alors dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! On c'est toujours tout dit tous les deux alors dit moi !

Kevin : Mais non mais c'est juste que Ben et moi on est meilleur pote depuis qu'on est au lycée ! Il a toujours été la pour moi sans lui je ne serai pas la ou j'en suis aujourd'hui, il ma dit quand je depasser les bornes quand mes nouveaux sketch était pourri il me le disait toujours pour mon bien et pour que je fasse de meilleur spectacle ! Je pars en vacances avec lui ! C'est comme un frère pour moi ! Alors oui le faite qu'il m'est tri et menti me fait mal et ça me soul de lui faire la gueule ! (il etait tres emu en me disant tout ça )

Moi : Ecoute moi mon cœur ! Je comprend mais dis toi que de toutes façon vous allez vous récoucilier vous n'aller pas briser des année d'amitier et de confiance juste pour une erreur ! Alors appelle le et parle lui ! En plus je suis sure qu'il s'en veut à mort entre le faite qu'il croit que sa meuf ne veut plus de lui et que son meilleur pote lui fasse la gueule ! Euuuh a mon avie il ne va pas recommencer ! Alors appelle le et essay de lui repparler comme avant sans pour autant le pardonner ! Et comprend le ! Il etait bourré et triste puis il avait une fille tout aussi bourrée et triste que lui alors forcment ils n'allaient pas jouer au cartes dans une chambre pour se redonner le moral !

Kev : Ouai tu as raison !

Moi : En tout cas merci hein parce que si un jour je veux changer de metier grace à toi et à Lucie je pourrai me reconvertir en psy !

Kev : (rigole ) Bah de rien ! Mais merci à toi tu sias toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral !

Moi : Je sais ! Je sais ! Je suis genial !

Kevin : Ca va les chevilles ?

Moi : En pleine forme !

Kevin : Je t'aime mon amour !

Moi : Je t'aime aussi mon ange !

Kevin : A faite David m'a appelé !

Moi : Pour te de dire Quoi ?

Kevin : Que la tournée reprennait bientôt !

Moi : Quand ?

Kevin : Dans 4 jours !

Moi : Combien de temps ?

Kevin : On fait Octobre, Novembtre non-stop casiment apres decembre repos et reprend le 3 ou 4 Janvier et apres je sais pas pas ce que on doit aller à Londre pour tournée les profs 2 !

Moi : D'acc c'est longt quand même !

Kevin : Non mais tu viens avec moi !

Moi : Serieux ?

Kevin : Bah oui tu as cru que j'allait te te laisser la pendant 2 mois !

Moi :(tout exiter ) Merci mon cœur je t'aime !

Kevin : Pourquoi tu ne serais pas venu alors que tu es venu à la tournée d'avant !

Moi : Ba je sais pas moi celle la elle est plu slongue quand même !

Kevin Ouai mais je ne vais surement pas te laisser ici toute seul !

Moi : Ouai !

Kevin : Dis moi c'est bientôt nos 8 mois !

Moi : Pas tout de suite ?

Kevin : Bah dans 1 ou 2 semaine je crois !

Moi : Non c'etaiti semaines nos 7 mois ?

Kevin : Bah ouai !

Moi : Le temps il passe trop vite avec toi !

Kevin : C'est claire !

/Eclipse de 3 jours /

Lucie etait toujours à la maison avec Kevin et moi, elle a decidé d'alle voir Ben aujourd'hui pour lui on pars pour la tournée de Kevin, pendant 2 mois. Il est actuelement 11h. Avec Kevin nous sommes en train de discuter dans la cuisine lorsque Lucie arrive vers nous.

Lucie : Je vais aller voir Ben !

Moi : D'acc tu me tiens au courant hein ! ?

Lucie : Oui oui t'inquiete pas !

Moi : Bon courage ma puce !

Lucie : Merci !

Kevin : Et lucie ?!

Lucie : Ouai ?

Kevin : Il va surement culpabiliser et dire que tout est de sa fautes et tout mais ne te laisse pas attendrire trop rapidement quand meme !

Lucie : Non non t'inquiete pas ! Aller Salut a plus et merci de m'avoir heberger !

Moi : T'inquiete pas c'est normal !

Elle quita l'appartement et alla vers chez elle.

 **Chapitre 53 -**

J'etait dans la cuisine avec Kevin, on parlait en attendant des nouvelle de Lucie.

Moi : Et toi tu vas l'appeller quand Ben ?

Kevin : Je sais pas j'ai du mal a digerer le faite qu'il m'ai trahi alors qu'on est pote depuis 10 ans, bourré ou pas il m'a trahi et ça sa a du mal a passer tu vois ?

Moi : Je comprend mais atten pas qu'il soit trop tard !

Kevin : J'aimerai juste que ce soit lui qui appelle pour s'exuser mais je croit que je peux toujour rêver.

Moi : Non peut etre pas ! Regerde Lucie elle sait que tu en veux a Ben alors peut etre qu'elle va lui ouvrir les yeux et qu'il va venir s'exuser !

Kevin : J'espere !

Moi : Mais oui t'inquiete ! Vient on va aller faire les valises pour demain ! Il vient a quelle heure David ?

Kevin : Je sais pas il doit m'appeller aujourd'hui !

Moi : D'acc de toute facon ça sera le matin alors autant aller faire les valises maintenant !

Kevin : Ouai aller vient !

On se dreigea vers la chembre puis on fit nos valise, Kevin me passait les vêtement et moi je les pliait et les rangeais dans nos valises respective. Mais bon comme d'abitude, Kevin faisait n'importe quoi et me balançait les vêtement sur la tête pour que je ne puisse plus rien voir, c'etaitdrôle mais du couo on avançait pas.

Moi : bOn c'est bon tu as fini ?

Kevin : Euumm … Laisse moi reflechir … Non !

Moi : Tu es vraiment un gamin !

Kevin : Moiun gamin ?

Moi : Oui Monsieur Adams est un gamin !

Kevin : Tu es sure ?

Oups ! Je crois que je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Il me pris en sac à patate et m'emmena dans la salle de bain, alluma l'eau de la douche.

Moi : Non Kevin ! Tu n'as pas interêt à faire ça !

Kevin : Sinon quoi ?

Moi : Sinon je te quitte (rigole)

Kevin : (me reposant au sol) Okk je prend pas le risque !

Moi : Merci ! C'est bien mainteant je sais quoi dire pour que tu me lache !

Kevin : Fait gafe la douche est encore allumer !

Moi : ET alors tu as trop peur que je te quitte !

Kevin : De toute façon tu ne pourras pas tu m'aime trop !

Moi : Ca c'est toi qui le dit !

Kevin : (fit semblent de bouder) Alors comme ça tu ne m'aime pas ? D'accord je retient !

Il se mis dos à moi et fis semblant de bouder comme un enfant de 6 ans en regardant par terre. Je m'approcha de lui, lui releva la tête avec mes mains pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, je plaqua mes levres contre les siennes, je le sentit sourire contre mes levres.

Moi : (contre ses levres) Ca te vas comme reponse ?

Il me repondi en prolongeant notre baiser, ses mains sur mes hanche et mes mains sa nuque. Nous fûmes contraint de mettre fin à notre baiser a cause de mon téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Je retourna dans la chambre, Kevin me suivi en me tenant la main. JE pris mon téléphone et vis que c'etait Luci qui m'appelait.

/Conversation téléphonique /

Moi : Allô ?

Lucie : Oui ! Alexia ?

Moi : Oui alors avec Ben ?

Lucie : Ca va on c'est expliquer mais bon je sia spas il y a un gros malaise maintenant entre nous c'est trop bizare !

Moi : C'est normal attend il a cru que c'etait fini et toi tu n'a pas encore totalement confiance en lui alors c'est normal !

Lucie : Ouai c'est vrai ! Je vais venir récuperer mes affaire avec Ben car il voudrai parler à Kevin !

Moi : Oai pas de soucie ! Ca leur fera du bien de se parler tous les deuc !

Lucie : Ouai c'est claire ! Ben il est grave mal par rapport à ça aussi !

Moi : Kevin aussi il est pas au top en même temps ça fait 10 ans qui son pôtes alors c'est une peux normal !

Lucie : Ouai ! Bon j'arrive d'ici 5/10 minutes !

Moi : Ok a tout de suite bisous !

Lucie : Bisous !

/Fin de la conversations téléphonique /

Je racrocha et me retourna vers Kevin qui me regardait en souriant.

Moi : C'etait Lucie !

Kevin : Alors ?

Moi : Ca va mais elle sent qu'il il y a un gros malaise entre eux mais bon c'est normal ! La elle arrive avec Ben pour recuperer ces affaires et parce que Ben veux te parler !

Kevin : D'acc !

Lucie devait arriver d'ici quelque minutes et Kevin bougeait dans tous les sens, il me donnait le tourni. Il stressait par rapport à ce qu'il pourrai bien dire à Ben lorsqu'il va arriver. Je m'aprocha de lui lui pris les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux pour qu'il se calme, je pouvais voir son inquietude dans ces yeux.

Moi : Et calme toi ça va bien se passer !

Kevin : Comment tu le sais ? Imagine il veut juste s'exuser mais pas redevenir pote avec moi qui te dis que ça va bien se passer ?

Moi : Et oh ! Arrêtes un peux de dire n'importe quoi tu crois vraiment que Ben veux juste s'exuser et te dire « au revoir je ne veux plus te voir » ? Arrête c'est stupide de penser ça !

Kevin : Ouai je sais mais je sais pas il … Il a été capable de me trahir alors que je suis son meilleur pote alors … Je sais pas !

Moi : Je te promet que ça ne vas pas être le cas ! Et je serai toi je croirai ce que je suis en train de te dire parce que j'ai toujours raison (rire)

Kevin : Ouai enfin pas toujours toujours non plus ! (rire)

Moi : (lui donant un petit coup sur l'épaule ) Eeeehh ! (rire)

 **Chapitre 54 -**

Comme prevu, environ 10 minutes apres, Lucie et Ben erriverent, Ben et Kevin allerent dans notre chambre pour parler pendant que j'allai chercher les affaires de Lucie avec elle .

Moi : Alors avec Ben ? Raconte moi tout !

Lucie : Bah deja quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement, il etait en mode dpression sur le canapé, une bierre a la mains des yeux de « j'ai pas dormi depuis 4 jours » enfin breff une catastrophe quoi ! Ca m'a fait mal de lui voir comme ça !

Moi : Ouai tu m'etonne breff continu !

Lucie : Des qu'il m'a vu, il a ecarquillé les yeux du genre « je re^ve c'est pas elle elle est pas la devant moi » Mais en même temps ça se voyait qu'il culpabilisait grave ! Du coup je me suis apprcher de lui, je me suis assise sur le canapé,on a parlé pendant 1h il n'a pas arrêté de s'exuser et puis au bout d'un moment j'en avait telemnt mare de lui faire la gueule que … bah … Je l'ai embrassé, il a repondu au baiser mais je sais pas c'est pas comme avant !

Moi : Alors deja c'est bien que vous ayez parlé tous les deux ensuite pour le faite que tu l'ai embrassé c'est normal je te comprends, deja que moi quand je m'engueule avec Kev 2h j'en peux plus alors la 4 jours c'est normal ! Et puis c'est normal que ça ne sois pas comme avtparce que deja, vus venez juste de vous réconciliez, ensuite lui il n'etait pas qupers bien parce qu'il culpabilise et que en plus il etait encore faché avec Kevin ! Laors c'est tout a fait normal ne t'inquiete pas ça va revenir !

Lucie : Ok donc la je crois que j'ai le droit de dire que j'ai la meilleur alie du monde !

Moi : Merci mais je t'ai juste dis ce que je pensais !

Lucie : Non mais serieux regarde j'arrive contente mais un peux decu quand meme et toi tu me sors 4 phrases et sayait je suis contente comme je ne l'ai jamais été ! Sauf quand je me suis mise en couple avec Ben (rire) Mais bon ça sa ne compte pas !

Moi : Tant meux alors mais bon tu en fait autant pour moi alors comme ça au moins ! Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec toi mais c'est que ça fait 1h qu'on parle et qu'on a pas mis ne ceraisse qu'un t shirt dans ton sac et que les mecs vont s'impatienter ! (rire)

Lucie : Ouai aller on se depêche !

On prend les sac de Lucie et on rassemble toutes ses affaires à l'intérieure. En 10 Minutes on a fini et on descned dansle salon, les gars ne sont pas la du coup on monte vers la chambre, on s'arrête devant la porte et on les entends rigoler tous les deux. J'ouvre la porte et laisse apparaite Ben et Kevin entrain de se faire un « hight five » et entrain de rigoler ensemble.

Moi : D'accord alors nous on se dis qu'on va se dépécher pour ne pas vous faire attendre pendant que vous vous rigolez tranquilement entre pote !

Kevin : Ouai desoler on arrive !

Lucie : Ouai bah vite ! Moi ça fait 4 jour que j'ai pas v mon mec alors j'aimerai bien le retrouver un peus quand meme ! Alors tu seras gentil de me le laisser Kev ! S'il te plait !

Kevin : (rire) Ouai on sais pourquoi tu veux être seul avec lui hein !

Lucie et moi : (en même temps ) Sans commentaire ! (rire)

On sors de la chambre eton se dirige vers le salon.

Lucie : (rire ) Ton mec est un gros pervers

Moi : Ouai c'est pas faut !

Lucie : Les mecs je te jure autant des fois ils peuvent être supers intelligents, nous parlez de choses serieuse autant des fois ils sont completement debile !

Moi : C'est les mecs quoi !

Et la Kevin et Ben arrive derriere nous, nous fesant sursauter.

Moi : Non mais vous êtes pas bien ans vos tête hein !

Kevin : Ouai mais vous l'avez bien merité vous avez vus ce que vous dites sur nous !

Lucie : Ouai enfin en attendant c'est un peux aussi pour ça qu'on vous aimes !

Ben : Ouai c'est pas faux !

Moi : On a toujours raison je vous rappelles !

Lucie : Ouai les femmes au pouvoir moi je dis !

Moi : Je suis d'accord avec Lulu moi !

Lucie et moi nous faisons un « hight five » et les garons nous regarde du style « elles sont completement folle ». Breff apres ça, Luci et Ben rentre chez eux et Kevin et moi allons faire à manger parce que il etait 14h18 et nous n'avions toujours pas manger avec tout ça. On se fait donc des pâtes avec du jambon et on mange.

/Eclipse jusqu'au lendemain /

Il est 7h30, David vient nous chercher à 8h15 direction SAINT-Etienne. Nous somme les 8 octobre.

/Eclipse jusqu'au 20 Octobre /

Il est 19h32, demain avec Kevin, on fête nos 1 an de couple, 1 an qu'on est ensemble. Kevin ma emmené dans un endroit magique pour l'occasion, il m'a emmené dans un magniqique hôtel pres d'une forêt il a resevé une suite juste splendide (multimedia)Il y a deux jour, Kevin a jouer son spectacle a Strasbourg et son prochain spectacle n'est que dans 10 jours comme ça on a le temps de fe^ter nos 1 ans et en plus on pourrai rentrer a Paris voir nos parents.

Nous venons juste d'arriver à l'hotel, nous avons monté les valises dans la suite et la nous sommes tous les deux alongé sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tete et ma main gauche sur son torce et lui qui joue avec mes cheuveux.

Kevin : Et dire que demain ça va faire un an qu'on est ensemble !

Moi : Ouai ça passe vite !

Kevin : Oui surtout quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime !

Moi : Ouai et surtout quand on sais quon veut passer le reste de notre vie avec cet personne !

Kevin : Je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi !

Kevin : Dis moi ton plus grand secret !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Kevin : Pour savoir !

Moi : Ok alors c'est que quand j'avait 6 ans j'ai volé deux paquets de bonbons dans le LIDL de chez moi !

Kevin : Ah ouai alors comme ça je sors avec une delinquante !

Moi : Et toi c'est quoi ton plus grnd secret ?

Kevin : Je te connaissais deja avent que tu vienne voir mon spectacle !

Moi : Comment ça tu me connaissais deja ?

Kevin : Bah un jour je suis tombé sur tn conte facebook par hasard et je t'ai trouvé supers jolie et j'avait vu une publication comme quoi tu venait a mon spectacle et du coup ke soir de mon spectacle je t'es vu dans la salle et je m'ettait que quoi qu'il arrive il fallait que j'aille te parler pour qu'on fasse connaissance !

Moi : Serieux ?

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : C'est drole !

Kevin : Ouai etparsonne le sais !

Moi : D'accord !

/Eclipse jusqu'au lendemain /

 **chapitre 55**

Il est 10h48 quand je me reveille, Kevin dors encore du coup je meleve et appelle la reception pour qu'il puisse nous monter notre petit dejeuner comme ça on le prendra au lit. Ca fait maintenant un ans que je l'aime, un an qu'il partage va vie, un an de bonheur à ces côté. Je suis sortit de ma reverie par quelqu'un que toque a la porte, c'est une dame qui vient nous donner nos petits dejeuner, je la remercie et vais poser le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté de Kev, je le reveille.

Moi : Cherie ! Tu te leve ! J'ai commandé notre petit dejeuner au lit pour ce matin !

Kevin : Mmmh … Merci mon cœur de ma vie de tout les jour depuis maintenant 1 an !

Moi : ( je l'embrasse et lui donne le plateau ) Tient petit dejeuner au lit pour l'occasion !

Kevin : Aller vient t'instaler a côté de moi d'abord !

Je me glisse dans le lit a cote de Kevin, il prend le plateau et le met au milieu de nous deux. On mange notre petit dejeuner tous les deux en perlant de tout et de rien.

Kevin : Apres on va s'habiller et met en maillot de bain au cas ou on se baigne et puis tu n'as cas mettre ta robe rose celle qui est hample ! Comme ça tu sera alaise !

Moi : Bien chef ! Et tu m'emmene ou ?

Kevin : Qulque part !

Moi : Aller dit !

Kevin : Non ! Et n'insiste pas tu sais trs bien que je ne cederai pas !

Moi : Pfff tu m'enerve quadn tu fais !

Kevin : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Moi : Breff ! Tu as des nouvelles de ton frere ?

Kevin : Ouai Roy et Roxy vont bien ! Lirone s'amuse comme un fou avec alors tout va bien !

Moi : Tant mieux ! Et merci de me donner une vie parfaite !

Kevin : C'est vrai tu trouve que ta vie et parfaite ?

Moi : Ouai surtout durant cette derniere annee, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleur (d'un ton moqueur )

Kevin : Mmmh je sais pas non plus je ne peux pas t'aider ! (rire)

Moi : Je t'aime !

Kevin : (m'embrassant) Moi aussi !

Moi : Aller je vais dans ma douche !

Kevin : Ok mais je la prend avec toi comme ça sa economise l'eau !

Moi : Ouai c'est ça ouai ! Me prend pas pour une idiote !

Kevin : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

Moi : Aller vient avant que je change d'avis !

On se leve puis on va dans notre douche... Une fois fini, on s'hbille puis on descend, on prend la voiture puis on va vers la fôret. Au bout de 10 minutes, Kevin s'arrête sur le bord de la route le long de la foret, il descend faitle tour de la voiture et vient me faire descendre aussi. Il prend ma main en entremelant ses doigt au mien et m'emmene dans la foret.

Moi : On va ou la ?

Kevin : Quelque part !

Moi : Merci ça m'avance !

Kevin : TU sais tres bien que je ne vais pas e ledre alors pourquoi tu me demande ?

Moi : Je sais pas peut etre que pour une fois tu allait etre gentil !

Kevin : Ah parce qu eje suis pas gentil d'habitude ?

Moi : Bah on tu ne me dis jamais ou on va !

Kevin : Bah je ne vais pas te dire sinon c'est plus une surprise !

Moi : Je peux au moins savoir combien de temps on doit marcher dans cette fôret ?

Kevin : Encore minute et on arrive !

Moi : Okk !

Kevin : Et puis au final tu ne regrette pas quand je ne te dis pas ou on va tu aime toujours tes surprises en general non ?

Moi : Ouai c'est pas faux !

Kevin : Voila alors laisse faire et pose pas de questions !

Moi : Et dis donc tu va te calmer le bouclé hein ! (rire)

Kevin : Maiis t'avais dis que tu les aimait bien mes cheveux !

Moi : Mais oui je les adore tes cheveux !

Kevin : Ah je prefere ça quand meme !

Moi : Mais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi je crois que ce sont tes yeux ! Il sont juste trop beau !

Kevin : Moi je t'aime toi tout simpement !

Moi : Mais c'est que monsieur devient de plus en plus romantique dis moi !

Kevin : Et ouai surtout pour la femme que j'aime !

Moi : Oh que tu es mignon !

Kevin : Je sais je sais !

Moi : Et modeste en plus !

Kevin : Toujours ! Aller vienton est arrivé !

Il me tira par la main et m'emmena dans un petit chemin de petite pierre blanche jusqu'à ce que je vois comme une petite piscine naturel en forme de cœur un peux, c'est magique. J'en pers mes mots !

Moi : Wow !

Kevin : C'est beau hein !

Moi : C'est magniqique tu veux dire !

Kevin : Je savais que ça te plairais !

Moi : C'est vraiment magique !

Kevin : Je suis d'accord ! C'est ma mere un jour qui m'a emmener ici en me disant d'emmener la femme avec qui ce serai vraiment du serieux et etant donné que ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et que je ne conte pas te lacher je pense que cette femme c'est toi !

Moi : Je ne conte pas te lacher non plus !

Kevin : Content d ele savoir !

Moi : Vas y dis que tu t'en fou !

Kevin : Bah non mais meme si tu voulaipartir je ne t'aurai pas laisser faire ! Je t'aime trop pour te laisser !

Moi : Mais je ne contait pas partir !

Kevin : Aller vient !

Il me tira par la main et m'emmena pres d'un petit coin au bord de l'eau, il me fait m'assoir et sort a manger de son sac, je n'avait meme pas vu qu'il avait un sac …

Moi : J'avais meme pas vu que tu avais un sac !

Kevin : Pourtant si je l'ai pris dans la voiture toute a l'heure !

Moi : Bah je n'avait pas vu !

Kevin : Et si ! Breff je nous ai pris du Japonnais comme ça c'est bon mais c'est pas a faire chauffer !

Moi : Tu es parfait !

Kevin : Peut etre pas quand meme !

 **Chapitre 56 -**

Nous avons fini de manger, nous sommes entrain de parler quand Kevin sors une boite envelopé de papier cadeau de son sac. J'ai un cadeau pour lui aussi mais il est dans ma valise à l'hotel.

Kevin : Tien c'est pout toi ! Joyeux un an mon cœur !

Moi : C'est quoi ?

Kevin : Bah ouvre et tu verra !

Je prend la boite, l'ouvre et la je vois un ollier juste magnifique (multimedia ) Avececris deriere, sur le bord du cœur « Always in my heart. K » Ce collier est juste magnifique en plus il va avec la bague qu'il mavait offert au Maroc. Il est vraiment magnifique !

Moi : Il est magnifique !

Kevin : C'est vrai il te plait ?

Moi : Tu rigole il faudrait vraiment etre tres difficile pour qu'un collier comme ça ne plaise pas !

Kevin : Cntent qu'il te plaise alors !

Moi : Il est spendide merci mon amour ! Tu peux me le mettre ?

Kevin : Oui retourne toi !

Je me met dos alui, lui donne le collier, il melemet. Ensuite je me retourne vers lui, me met a genoux en face de lui, entoure sa nuque de mes bras puisje depose mes levres sur les sienne, cebaiser est rempli d'amour. Il s'arrête par manque de souffle . Je lui chuchote un « merci » a l'oreille, il me prend dans ces bras et me jette a l'eau. Je cris car je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. Il me rejoint et plonge dans l'eau tout habillé .

Il remonte a la surface et me tire vers lui, je met mesjambesautour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son coup.

Moi : Je t'aime !

Kevin:Pardon j'ai pas tres bien entendu !

Moi : Je t'aime !

Kevin : Quoi ?

Moi : Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! C'est bon tu as entendu la ? (rire)

Kevin : Oui oui c'est bon ! (rire )

Il est 21h32, nous sommes au restarant avec Kevin. Je m'apprete a lui donner son cadeau car nous en sommes au dessert. Son cadeau c'est une gourmette (multimedia) avec gravé au resto « KEVIN » et au verso « I Love you. A3 » .

Moi : Tient moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Kevin : Fallait pas !

Moi : A bon pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me faire plaisir ?

Kevin : Bah non meme tu n'etait pas obligé quand même !

Moi : Bah c'est quand même nos un an et en plus j'en avait envit alors ouvre !

Il prend la boite et l'ouvre. Sur le coup je ne sais pas tropsi il aie ou pas. C'est lorsqu'il le sort de sa boite et qu'il regarde la gourmette avec un sourrire jusqu'aus oreilles que je sais que ça lui plait. Mais bon je lui demande quand meme si ça lui plait.

Moi : Ca te plait ?

Kevin : Ouai elle est trop belle !

Moi : Je sais que t'aime bien les bracelet comme ça du coup j'ai juste eu a en trouver un avec une « plaque » pour pouvoir graver !

Kevin : Bah franchemant elle est magnifique ! Et j'adore les gravure surtout celle de deriere !

Moi : Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors !

Ensuite nous rentrons à l'hôtel et alons dans notre chambre …

/ Eclipse jusqu'au 17 novembre /

Nous sommes en ce moment même a Paris avec Kevin car il a une semaine de pause entre le 15 et le 22 ducoup on en a profité pour aller rendre visite a nos famille. On se balade un peux dans Paris lorsqu'une jeune fille interpele Kevin en courant vers nous.

Nous nous arrêtons et allons vers celle-ci.

La fille : Euh … Exuse moi de t'interpeler comme ça mais je voudrai savoir si tu veux bien me signer un authogaphe s'il te plait !

Kevin : Bien sur ! C'est quoi ton prenom ?

La fille : (emue) Léa !

Kevin : Et bien Lea c'est un tres jolie prenom dit moi !

Léa : (commence a pleurer) Mer … Merci !

Kevin : (la prend dans ses bras ) Et alors pleure pas !

Il ressere son etrainte avec Lea mais celle ci émais un son de douleur.

Kevin : Je t'ai fait mal ?

Lea : Non non ce n'ai pas toi !

Kevin : Tu as mal ou alors ?

Lea : Au bras mais ce n'est rien je suis juste tombé ce matin chez moi !

Kevin : Montre moi tu t 'es peut etre fait quelque chose !

Lea : Non mais ce n'ai rien je t'assure !

Kevin : Montre moi quand meme !

Kevin prend son bras avec pecaution pour ne pas lui faire plus mal, il leve sa manche. Je suis choqué, Kevin aussi, on ne peux pas laisser cette petite comme ça. Elle a les bras pleins d'equimause et ce ne sont pas de simples chutes qui ont pus causer de tels degat.

Kevin : Lea c'est quoi tous ces bleux ?

Lea : Rien je suis juste tombé je te l'ai dit !

Kevin : Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de bleue juste en faisant une simple chute ! Dis moi la verite je ne veux que ton bien !

Lea : ( essayant de ne pas pleurer ) Je ne peut pas !

Kevin : Lea je suis la pour t'aider alors dit moi comment ce fait-il que tu est autant de bleues sur les bras !

Lea : C'est mon pere mais il ne fait pas expret ce n'est pas de sa faute il etait juste enervé !

Kevin : C'est la premiere fois ?

Lea : (elle tourne sa tete de droite a gauche en signe de negation mais ne repond pas pleurant trop)

Kevin : Reste la ne bouge pas je vais juste dire quelque chose a Alexia !

Kevin vient vers moi et me dit doucement :

Kevin : Je ne peux pas la laisser retourner chez elle avec son pere qui la bat !

Moi : Je sais mais tu veux faire quoi ?

Kevin : Je ne sais pas mais il est hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle !

Moi : A part l'emmener chez nous tu as d'autre solution toi ?

Kevin : Non mais on va le faire au moin jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution !

Moi : Et ta tournée !

Kevin : Je vais la faire j'ai juste une semaine pour touver une solution !

Moi : Moins ! On repars dans 3 jours !

Kevin : Et bah on verra mais tu veux la laisser rentrer chez elle toi ?

Moi : Non bien sur que non !

Kevin : voilà alors elle vient avec nous pour l'instant !

Moi : Oui bah oui bien sure va lui dire !

 **Chapitre 57 -**

Kevin retourne vers la petite la bpend dans ses bras car elle pleure encore et lui dis :

Kevin : Ecoute tu vas venir avec Alexia et moi parce que on ne va pas te laisser chez toi si tu te fait taper par ton pere !

Lea : Non non je peux pas si il le sait il va recommencer !

Kevin : Mais non avec Alexia on est la on va te proteger !

Lea : (completement apeureé) Mais j'ai peur !

Kevin : (La prend dans ces bras pour la rassurer )On est la aller vien avec nous ! Dit moi quelle age tu as Lea ?

Lea : 12 ans !

Kevin : Et tu te balade toute seul dans Paris ?

Lea : Je devait aller chercher du pain !

Kevin : D'accord alors ecoute la on va aller dans notre mason a moiet a Alexia et on va parler un peux tous les trois ok ?

Lea : D'accord ! Tu sais je suis fan de toi depuis que tu as commencé ta carriere mais je n'ai jamais pus venir voir ton spectacle parce que j'ai un probleme au cœur du coup je ne peux pas etre entouré de trop de monde et aparement ça ne se soigne pas ! C'est mon pere qui me l'a dit !

Kevin : A bon ? Tu me suis depuis le debut ? Et t'inquiete pas je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu vienne voir un de mes spectacle malgres ta maladie ! D'accord ?

Lea : Oui merci ! Sans toi je ne sais pas comment je ferai parce que des que je suis triste ou que mon pere vient de me faire mal en genral je regarde des vido de toi sur internet et ça me redonne le sourir alors merci !

Kevin : Ca me touche tout ce que tu est entrain de me dire tu sais ! Aller vient on rentre !

On se direige vers la voiture puis on emmene Lea a la maison. J'avou je ne parle pas trop parce que je veux la lasser parler avec Kevin parce que c'est son idole et qu'elle a l'occasion de lui parler alors je les laisse un peux tous les deux. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que Kevin conte faire avec cette petite parce que je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais la laisser repartir en 30 minutes il c'st deja attaché a elle alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il conte faire. On arrive a la maison, Roy et Roxy sont resté chez la mere de Kevin pour la semaine que l'on passe a Paris. Lea et Kevin vont se mettre sur le canap é pendant que je vais leur chercher quelque chose a boire. Pendant ce temps il discute dans le salon. Je les rjoint avec trois verre de jus d'orange.

Moi : (posant un verre devant Lea )Tient la puce !

Lea : Merci !

Kevin : Merci princesse !

Moi : Pas de soucis !

Kevin : Donc Lea ! Dit moi tout ce quil se passait chez toi !

Lea : Bah enfaite mon pere est un alcolique une peux du coup il peut tres vite partir au quart de tour et du coup des que je dit quelque chose de pas bien il me tape ! Et ouis a la maison c'est moi qui fait tout ! Le menage, la vaiselle, le linge ! Tout ! Et du coup des que c'est mal fait il me tape enfaite des qu'il y a ne seresse qu'un seul petit truc il en profite pour m taper !

Kevin : Ecout moi je ne vais surement pas laiser retourner chez toi du coup ce que l'on va commencer par faire c'est que demain on va aller chez le medecin pour savoir si tu n'as rien de grave et pour savoir si ta maladie a evoluer ou pas parce que je supose que ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'a pas ete chez le medecin ?

Lea : Ca fait 5/6 ans que je n'y est pas ete !

Kevin : Voila donc apres on va aller voir la police pour que tu puisse leur en parler ! Et on verra apres ! Toi tu veux faire quoi !

Lea : Mais j'ai peur ! Si il sais que je vais voir la police il va me taper et tout !

Kevin : Non c'est pour plus qu'il te tape justement qu'on va aller les voir !

Lea : Mais apres je vais aller ou ? Moi je veux rester avec toi !

Kevin : On verra parce que tu sais c'est pas que je ne veux pas te garder mais avec tes problemes de cœur et mes tourné entre l'avion, le train et les deplacement on ne pourra surement pas te garder avec Alexia ! Mais c'est pas que je ne veux pas ! C'est que je ne peux pas !

Lea : D'accord !

Kevin : Aller on va aller manger apres on va aller dormir et demain on ira t'acheter des vetement aussi d'acord ?

Lea : Oui merci !

Nous avons fini de manger, Lea est dans la chambre d'amie entrein de dormir, il est 23h07. Avec Kevin on est dans notre chambre en train de regarder la tele.

Moi : Je crois qu'il faudrai qu'on parle de Lea !

Kevin : Ouai ! On ne peux pas la laisser retourner chez elle !

Moi : Je suis d'accord mais tu veux faire quoi ?

Kevin : Sois on la garde sois on la met en foyer d'acceuil !

Moi : Moi dans les deux cas je suis d'accord mais si on la garde il faut penser a ton travail aussi entre les deplacement et tou pour sa maladie c'est peut etre pas l'ideal !

Kevin : JE sais mais cette petite elle est juste adorable et je ne me vois pas la laisser tomber !

Moi : Ecoute deja demain vous allez aller chez le medecin tous les deux et apres on verra ! Et tu veux l'emmener quand voir les flics ?

Kevin : Bah j'ai pris rendez ous chez le medecin demain matin du coup, on va y aller, on va se manger une pizza, on va voir les flics et apres on va faire les magasins !

Moi : Ok vous y allez a quelle a quelle heure chez le medecin ?

Kevin : On part a 10h et pourquoi tu dis « vous » tu viens aussi hein !

Moi : Non je vais vous laisser tous les deux comme ça elle profite de toi ça lui ferra plaisir une journée avec son idole !

Kevin : Bah non vient tu va me manquer pendant toute une journée !

Moi : Non je veux vous laissez tous les deux moi je vais aller voir ma sœur et mon neuveu en attendant ! Et si j'ai letemps j'irai voir mes parents !

Kevin : Tu es sure ?

Moi : Mais oui t'inquiete pas !

Kevin : Je t'enverrai des SMS pour te tenir au courant !

Moi : D'acc !

Kevin : Aller dodo !

Moi : Ouai bonne nuit !

Kevin : Bonne nuit princesse je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime

 **chapitre 58 -**

Le lendemain.

/Point de vue de Kevin / (je = Kevin )

Mon reveil sonne, il est 9h30, je me leve en faisant attention de ne pas reveiller Alexia qui dort encore. Je me diriges vars la chambre dans laquelle dort Lea et la reveil car on doit partir d'ici dans 30minutes pour aller chez le medecin. Je me suis deja attaché a cette petite et si je dois la laisser partir avec une autre famille, je le vivrait mal parce que personne ne merite une vie comme elle a. Donc je la reveil, elle se leve, je lui dit de s'habille ret de me rejoindre dans la cuisine apres . Moi je vais m'habiller et ensuite ,je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit dejeuner et preparer clui de Lea. Elle me rejoint quelque minute apres.

Moi:Ca va la puce ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Lea : Oui ça va ! Et oui j'ai bien dormi !

Moi : Bon alors je t'explique la on va eller chez le medecin, apres on ira manger un pizza ensuite on va voir la police et apres on ira faire les magasins ça te va ?

Lea : Ouai mais elle vient pas Alexia ?

Moi : Non elle peut pas elle va voir ça famille on mangera avec elle ce soir !

Lea : D'acord !

Moi : Aller va mettre tes chaussures et ta veste on va y aller !

Lea : Ok !

Elle fini son bout de pain en vitesse et pars mettreces chaussures et son manteau, moi je met tout dans le lave vaisselle vite fait et je vais mettre mes chaussure et mon manteau. Je met mon bonnet et mes lunettes de soleil pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse puis c'est parit pour aller chez le medecin.

Avec Lea, nous sommes dans la salle d'atente du medecin, c'est bientôt a nous. La porte de la salle s'ouvre et laisse apparetre le medecin .

Medecin : Monsieur Smadja ?

Moi : Oui !

Medecin : Suivez moi si'il vous plait !

Je prend la main de Lea et nous suivons le medecin jusqu'à son bureau. Arriver a sa salle d'examination, il nous ouvre la porte et nous allons nous assoir sur les deux chaise en face de medecin.

Medecin : Alors qu'estce qui vous ammene ?

Moi : C'est pour cette petite !

Medecin : Alors que puis fairre pour toi jeune fille ? Deja comment t'appelles tu ?

Lea : Lea !

Medecin : Alors Lea que t'arrive t il ?

Lea : ( me regarde avec un regard completement paniqué) Je … J'ai … Mon …

Moi : ( a Lea ) Tu veux que je lui dise ? (elle hoche la tete ) Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que je voudrai que vous examiniez Lea car elle se fait taper par son pere !

J'ai croisé Lea dans la rue et en lui faisant un calin elle a eu mal au bras alors elle ma monté et ma dit que c'etait son pere qui lui avait fait tous ces bleus du coup elle a dormi chez moi cette nui t et apres ce rendez vous nou allons aller voir la police mais nous voudrions savoir si c'est juste superficiel ou si il y a quelue hose de plus serieux ou pas !

Medecin : D'accord ! Je vais commencer par rentrer vos information et tout pour pouvoir créer un dossier ! Alors Prenom, nom defamille, age, adresse, code postale ?

Lea : Lea Legran 11ans, 57 rue du general de gaule, 93541 (tout est inventé)

Medecin : Tres bien avez vous une maladie quelquonque ?

Lea : Oui j'ai une maladie cardiaque mais ma mere m'a dit quelle ne se soignait pas !

Medecin : C'est quoi le nom de cette maladie ?

Lea: Je cois que c'est une inssufisence cardiaque !

Medecin : Mais il y a un traitement contre cette maldie qui te permet de vivre tout a fait normalement comme si tu n'avais pas de maladie sauf que tu as un medicament a prendre tous les matins et tous les soir !

Lea : Mais ma mere m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien a faire !

Medecin : Et bien c'est faux il y a un tratement ! Bon je te ferait une ordonance pour qque tu puisse avoir le traitement ! Maintenant vient on va voir la graviter de tes equimose !

Le medecin se leve et va examiner Lea. Je n'en revient pas sa mere lui a menti et elle a laisser sa fille avec une maladie sans lui donner de traitement. Environ 15 minute apres le medecin revient avec Lea.

Medecin : Alors Lea a enorment de bleus et d'emtaumes mais rien de tres grave. Ca va juste mettre du temps a se soigner car elle en a vraiment beaucoup. Je vais lui faire une ordonance avec son traitement pour son cœur et avec une creme a mettre sur ces equimose 1 fois par jour.

Moi : D'accord merci !

Ilfaitl'ordonance, me la donne, lui fait un cheque pour paer la consultation, on se leve pour partir mais avant de partir je veux demander quelque chose au medecin du coup je dit a Lea de m'attendre plus loint et reste ave le medecin quelque minutes.

Moi : Enfaite je voudrai vous poser une dernier question !

Medecin : Je vous ecoute !

Moi : Voila enfaite je suis humoriste et j'aimerai bien gerder cette petite avec moi mais jeme emandait qi avec sa maladie elle pourrai venir avec moi en tournée entre le train, l'avin, la voiture et tout ?

Medecin : Alors oui elle peut vous accompagner sans probleme avec son traitement mais il faut vraiment qu'elle le prenne tout les jour parc eque sans elle peut faire une crise cardiaque n'importe quand ! C'est un miracle qu'elle n'en ai pas deja fait une !

Moi : Tres bien merci beaucoup monsieur !

Medecin : Pas de probleme !

Moi : (luidserrant la main ) Au revoir bonn fin de journée !

Medecin : Merci a vous aussi !

Moi : Merci !

Je rejoint Lea, lui prend la main, on va a la pharmacie, puis on va a la pizzeria. Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir gerder cette petite maintenant il faut juste que la police accepte de ma la confier. On mange puis on va au commissaria. Arriver la bas un policiervient vers nous et nous prend en charge, La lui raconte tout, le policier prend sa plainte. Ensuite je lui demande pour savoir si je peut gerder Lea avec moi.

Moi : Et estce que ce serrai possible que Lea me sois confier etant donné qu'elle ne eut pas retourner chez ces parents ?

Le policier : Et bien je dois savoir quelque informations sur vous et si tout est en ordre j'enverrai ces information au jjuge qui s'occupe de ça et c'est lui qui prendra la decision d'ici 2/3 jours !

Moi : Et en attendant sa decision j epeux la garder chez moi ?

Le policier : Oui ! Mais dabord je vais prendre vos informations ! Alors, prenom,nom, age, metier, situation matrimoniale ?

Moi : Kevin Smadja, 23 ans, humoriste et concubain !

Le policier : Tres bien maintenant la meme choses mais pour votr compagne.

Moi : Alexia Durant, 22 ans, dresseuse d'equidé

Le policier : Tres bien pas de casier judiciere ni pourvous ni pour vote compagne ?

Moi : Non !

Le policier : Tres bien et ba ce serra tout !

Moi : Et maintenant il va se passer quoi pour les parents de Lea ?

Le policier : Il vont etre juger dans un procet ou Lea n'aura pas besoins d'etre presente ar deja elle est jeune et en plus j'ai toute les information necessair plus les preuves avec le mot du medecin. Et pour la garde je vous appelerai d'ici ¾ jour pour vous donner la reponse mais normalement ça devrai etre ok jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle vous devrez rester à Paris !

Moi : D'accord ! Merci beaucoup !

Le policier : C'est normal c'est mon travail ! Bonne journée au revoir !

Moi : Merci vous aussi au revoir !

 **Chapitre 59 -**

/Toujours point de vu de Kevin /

Nous sommes sorti du commissaria avec Lea. Maintenant, on va faire les magasins, je prend le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Alexia pour lui dire ce qu'a dit le medecin et le policier.

 **SMS pour « Mon amour 3 »**

Hey, mon cœur ! Ca va ? Bon comme prevu je t'envoie un SMS pour te tenir au courant. Alors le medecin à dit qu'elle avait enormement de bleus et d'ematomes du coup il a donné de la creme a ce mettre 1 fois par jour. Et il a aussi dit que la mere de Lea lui avait menti car serte sa maladie ne se soigne pas mais il y a un traitement avec lequel elle aura une vie tout a fait normal comme si elle n'avait pas de maladie il faut juste qu'elle prenne des medocs matin et soir mais il ne faux pas oublier car sinon elle peux faire une crise cardiaque a n'importe qu'elle moment. Je lui est aussi demander si elle pour venir avec moi en tournée et il m'a dit que oui avec son traitement il n'y avait aucun probleme !

Ensuite chez les flics ils ont dit que ces parents passerai devant unjuge et qu'ils se prendrai surement de la prison. Je leur ai demander si on pouvai avoir la garde et il m'ondemander des information sur nous deux et le mec m'a dit qu'il enverrai le dossier au juge qui s'occupe de ça et qu'on aurai la reponse d'ici ¾ jours et qu'en attendant on puvait la gerder et qu'il faut qu'on reste a Paris !

Voila tu sais tout ! 3 La on va faire les magasins et apres on rentre ! Et toi du coup tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? 3:)

 **Fin de SMS pour « Mon amour 3 »**

Je renge mon telphone dans ma poche et sors de la voiture avec Lea. On va dans tout sorte de magasin, vêtement, chaussures, bijoux...

Lea est dans une cabine d'essayage quand je recois une SMS, je sors mon portable et vois qu'il y a ecrit « Message de « Mon amour 3 » ». J'ouvre le message.

 **SMS de « Mon amour 3 »**

Hey, Mon ange oui ça va ! C'est genial pour Lea, je suis supers contente ! Je trouve juste degueulase ce que sa mere lui a fait mais bon tant pis maintenant elle est avec nous c'est ça qui conte ! Moi je suis aller voir Camille et mes parents. La je suis sur le canapé entrain de me regarder un film tranquille en vous attendant ! Bon je te laisse faire les magasins avec Lea je te raconte tout ce soir ! Bisous je t'aime !

 **Fin du SMS de « mon amour 3 »**

Je lui repond que moi aussi je l'aime et range mon portable car il y a Lea qui m'appelle pour que je egarde une tenue qu'elle est en train d'essayer.

On est dans la voiture en train de rentrer des magasins, le musique a fond dans la voiture en train de chanter. Cette journ ée avec Lea etait vraiment cool cette petite est adorable. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris la decision de la garder avec Alexia. Maintenant tout ce que j'espere c'esu que Lea reussise a bien « s'intergrer » avec Alexia et moi, mais bon on verra au fur et a mesure.

/Poinr de vue d'Alexia/ (je = Alexia)

Je suis sur le canapé, entrain de regarder la tele, j'attend que Kevin et Alexia rentre des magasins. Jesuis vraiment tres contente que Lea puisse rester avec nous. Bon apres il faut attendre la reponse du juge mais le policier à dit que normalement c'etait bon alors … Je suis vraiment tres heureuse. J'entend la porte de la maison s'ouvrire. Je me leve et vais vers eux, ils ont au moins 10 sacs de vetement, Lea a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle vient vers moins, me fait un calin, un bisous sur la joue, elle prend les sacs et monte dans la chambre dans laquelle elle a dormi la nuit derniere et dans laquelle elle va desomait dormir.

Kevin vient vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

Kevin : Ca va ma princesse ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va !

Moi : La journée avec la puce ça c'est bien passer ?

Kevin : Ouai niquel sauf ce matin chez le medecin ça a ete un peux dur pour elle de parler de ses parents du coup c'est moi qui est expliqué la situation au madecin parce que elle elle etait au bord des larmes du coup si elle parlait elle allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corp mais sinon la journée c'est vraiment bien passé ! Elle etai contente de pouvoir rester avec nous !

Moi : Tu m'étonne elle va vivre avec son idole alors c'est normal qu'elle soit contente !

Kevin : Et toi ta journée ?

Moi : Bah j'ai ete voir mas oeur ce matin et cette apres midi j'ai ete chez mes parents mais je e leur ai rien dit pour Lea par contre !

Kevin : Tu as bien fait deja on va attendre la reponse du juge et on leur en parlera quand je jouerai au Zenith de Paris en Decembre ! Je me susi dit qu'on pourrait dire a tes parents et a ta sœur de venir a mon spectacle moi ma famille vient dans tout las cas et on leur dira a ce moment la ! Mais il faut deja attendre la reponse du juge !

Moi : Ouai c'est une bonne idée !

Kevin : Bon on va faire a manger ?

Moi : Ouai ! On mange quoi ?

Kevin : J'ai envie de frites !

Moi : Bah frites steck haché ?

Kevin : Ouai !

Avec Kevin on fait a manger ensuite on mange, on regarde la tele avec Lea puis on va se coucher.

 **Chapitre 60 -**

/ Eclipse jusqu'au 21 Décembre /

Dans 3 jours c'est Noël et avec Kevin, on ne sais toujours pas ce que l'on fait si on le fait ensemble ou si on va avec sa famille on la mienne.

Moi : Lea vien s'il te plait !

Lea : J'arrive !

Comme vous l'avez compris, on a reussi a avoir la garde de Lea, ce qui nous as rendu vraiment tres heureux moi et Kevin. Enfin Breff. La on est rentrée a Paris, jusqu'au 26 Decembre c'est vacances et apres le 26, 27 et 28 Decembre, Kev jout au Zenith de Paris et ensuite vacances ! Mais bon il faut vraiment reflechir a ou on fait Noël car avec Lea on sais pas parce que personne a part Lucie et Ben n'est au courant.

Lea : Tu as besoin de moi ?

Moi : Ouai va chercher Kev s'teu plait !

Lea : J'y vais !

Je la voir aller versle salon et je l'entend appeler Kevin.

Lea : Kev il y a Alexia qui veut nous parler dans l a cuisine !

Kevin : Ouai j'arrive !

Puis ils vienent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Kevin : Tu veux nous parler princesse ?

Moi : Ouai il faut reflechir à se qu'on fait pour Noël !

Lea : Comment ça ?

Moi : Bah soit on le fait tout les trois , sois on va soit avec ma famille soit avec celle de Kevin mais si on fait ça il faudra aussi leur anoncer que on a ta garde maintenant !

Lea : Ah okk !

Moi : Alors ?

Kevin : Moi je sais pas !

Moi : Moi si tu veux faire Noël avec ta famille je comprend tu les voit casiment pas le reste de l'année je trouverai ça normal !

Kevin : De toute facon dans tout les cas on le fait tous les trois ! Donc je sais as je veux pas te priver de ta famille non plus !

Moi : Moi mes parents jeles voit quand je veux alors que toi tu bosse et que je sais tres bien que c'est important pour toi ta famille alors au pire on fait Noël avec ta famille !

Kevin : Ouai bah ouai si tu veux on fait ça mais dis le a ta mere pour Léa mais que a ta mere juste histoire qu'elle sache qu'on serra trois ! Ca te va Lea ?

Lea : Ouai ouai en plus comme ça je verrai tes freres !

Kevin : Ouai ! Et pour le jour de l'an ?

Moi : Je sais pas non plus !

Kevin : Bah pour le jour de l'an on pet le faire avec ta famille !

Moi : Ou alors on invite ta famille et ma famille ici et on le fait ici avec tout le monde !

Kevin : Et bah voilà tres bonne idée et puis ta famille conetra Lea avec le spectacle au Zenith !

Moi : Ouai tu les a invité quel jour deja ?

Kevin : Le 27 !

Moi : A ouai ! Donc on fait ça on fait Noël avec ta famille et le jour de l'an ici avec tous le monde on peut meme inviter Ben et Lucie pour le jour de l'an on a largelent la place ici !

Kevin : Ouai mais Lucie elle le fait pas avec sa mere ?

Moi : Bah non tu sais pour Noël, Lucie va avec ses parents et Ben lui avec les siens du coup le jour de l'an ils sont que tout les deux !

Kevin : Ah oui c'est vrai !

Moi : Voila alors toi tu appelle Ben pour le jour de l'an et ta famille pour Noël pour le jour de l'an on leur dira au spectacle et moi j'appelle mes parents pour le jour de l'an parce que la ils sont chez Audrey du coup il faut qu'il rentre enfin de toute facon il y a ton spectacle mais je vais les appeler quand meme ! ( J'avait dit tout ça sans respirer du coup j'ai plus de soufle)

Kevin : Et respir hein il y a pas le feu !

Lea : Grave t'en peus plus tellement ta plus d'air !

On rigole pus Lea part dans sa chambre et Kevin et moi on appele les personnes que l'on a à appeler. Mes parents et Lucie et Ben sont Ok pour le nouvelle an et les parents de Kevin sont Ok pour Noë coup Kevin l'a dit à sa mere pourLea et elle est supers heureuse elle a dit que c'tait genial et puis nus qui hesitions a la presenter a tout le monde parce que c'etait troptot comme ça on sais qu'on peut le faire !

Nous sommes le 24 decembre, ce soir on va manger chez les parents de Kevin pour fêter Noël. Il est 17h36, on a rendez vous chez ses parents à 19h30. Cette apres midi, avec Lea, nous sommes allez aire les magasins pour s'acheter des robes de Noël. Lea, elle voulai une robe une peut comme une robe de princesse du coup on a trouvé LA robe parfaite (multimedia, c'est lea sur la photo) Et moi j'ai trouvé une belle robe rouge (multimedia ) . Nous sommes en train de se preparer, je fais deux petit chignons à Lea et je lui met des boucles d'oreille. Moi je laisse mes cheveux au naturel c'est a dire un peux ondulé. JE me maquille et tout le tralala habituel pendant que Kevin se prepare aussi, lui il met un jeans avec une chemise blanche, cette tenue lui vas magnifiquement bien enfaite ce sont les chemises qui lui vont bien.

Il est maintenant l'heure de partir chez les parents de Kevin, on va dans la voiture et direction chez les parents de Kev.

 **Chapitre 61 -**

Nous sommes arrivé devant la porte de la maison, Kevin toque a la porte et c'est sa mere qui vient nous ouvrire.

Nathalie : Hey ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

Kevin : Salut man' ça va ?

Nathalie : Ouai mais ou est cette fmauese Lea alors !

Lea, elle etait entrain de se chacher deriere mes jambres parce qu'elle est supers timide et que malgres qu'elle a ans elle est toute petite elle fait la taille d'un petite de 7 ans du coup elle se cache facilement !

Moi : Lea ! Arreête elle ne va pas te manger elle est gentil la maman de Kev hein !

Nathalie : C'est vrai je ne vais pas te manger !

Lea : ( montrant sa petite tête) Bonjour !

Nathalie : Bonjour ! Allez entrez ! (a Kevin) Il y a ton pere qui est deja la !

kevin : D'acc !

Nous entrons dans la maison et Lirone cour et saute saute dans les bras de Kevin, c'est vrai que Kevin doit beaucoup lui manquer, ils ont une relation tres fusionnelle tout les deux. Et je sais tres bien que la distance les fait soufrire l'un comme l'autre, ils ont pas trop le choix avec le metier de Kevin. Je dis bonjour a Thierry et à Noam.

Moi : Bonjour Thierry vous allez bien ?

Thierry : Oui ça va et toi ?

Moi : Ca va merci ! Lea tu dis bonjour !

Lea : (Toujours chaché deriere mes jambes) Bonjour !

Thierry : Qui est cette adorable petite fille ?

Kevin : (avec Lirone dans les bras) Noam ! Vient voir !

Noam : Ouaip !

Moi : Ca ve mini Kev !

Noam : Ca va et toi ?

Moi : Ca va !

Kevin : Bon avec Alexia on aimerai vous presenter Lea !

Noam : Et c'est qui Lea !

Moi : C'est la petite qui se cache deriere mes jambes !

Noam : Ok mais c'est quoi pour vous ?

Kevin : On a la garde de Lea depuis plus de 2 mois maintenant !

Noam : Mais comment ça se fait c'est votre fille en faite ?

Kevin : Non pas vraiment mais elle est sous notre responsabilité !

Noam : Et comment ça se fait ?

Kevin : Je t'epliquerai plus tard !

Noam : Ok en tout cas elle est trop mignone cette petite !

Thierry : C'est vrai elle est adorable !

Kevin : Bon bah voile les presnetations sont faites !

Nathalie : Oui venez on va aller boire l'apero !

Kevin : Ouai !

Je prend Lea dan mes bras parce que c'est pas tres facil de marcher alors qu'elle me tien les jambes, elle cache sa tete dans mon coup en me faisant un calin. On prend l'apero tranquilement La a reussi a aller jouer dans la chambre avec Lirone, ils n'ont qu'un an d'ecart tous les deux du coup ils s'entendent bien. Apres l'apero, on passe a table, Kevin appelle Lea et Lirone, ils descende puis on passe a table.

Kevin : Vous fêtes quelque chose de special pour le jour de l'an ?

Nathalie : Non !

Thierry : Non !

Kevin : Ca vous dit de venir a la maison il y aura Ben avec sacopine et il y aura aussi la famile d'Alexia !

Nathalie : Moi c'est ok !

Noam : Je peut venir avec copine ou pas ? A la base on voulai le faire ensemble !

Kevin : Non tu peux venir avec elle si tu veux !

Noam : Cool merci !

Kevin : Et toi pa' ?

Thierry : Ouai pour moi c'est bon aussi !

Kevin : Vous venez pour mes spectacle a L'olympia ?

Nathalie : Moi je vient avec Lirone et Noam ! C'est prevu !

Thierry : Moi je peux venir que le 26 dcembre parce que je travaille !

Kevin : Ok pas de soucis ! Il y a la famille d'Alexia qui vient le 27 comme ça on leur presentera Lea !

Nathalie : Ok !

Il est 00h13, on va ouvrir les cadeau. C'est Lirone qui commence.

Il a eu un velos, des jouet et quelque vetements.

Maintenant c'est Lea qui ouvre ces cadeaux. Elle a eu un Iphone 5s, un bracelet et un collier. Noam a eu de l'argent et voilà.

Nous sommes renté a la maison car Lea etait es couche et Kevine et moi allons aussi nous coucher.

/Eclipse jusqu'au 27 decembre, 18h30/

Mes parents viennent d'arriver à l'Olympia je leur avait dit de venir plus tot comme ç avec Kevin on aurai le temps de leur presenter Lea. Je les rejoint a l'entré et les emmene vers la loge de Kevin ou se trouve Lea, Nathalie, Lironne, Noam et Kev. J'aprende vraiment leur reaction surtout apres ce qu'il c'etait passé chez Audrey lorsque mon pere avait cru que j'etait enceinte et tout … On arrive devant la portede la loge de Kevin, je rentre, mes parents disent bonjour a tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de Lea qui est sur un canapé avec Lirone.

Maman : Qui est cette petite ? on ne la connait pas !

Je regarde Kevin et me reapreche de lui comme pour me ressurer que tout va bien se passer.

Moi : Euh … Avec Ekvin on vous presente Lea une petite de qui nous avon la garde.

Et la ce que je redoutait arrive, mon pere et ma mer eon des regard noir et pour ne pas peter un cable, mon pere sors de la loge sans oublier de claquer la porte. Ma mere reussi a se calmer un peux, moi je pars rejoindre mon pere pour savoir pourquoi il le prend si mal. Il est en dehors del'Olympia en train de marcher dans tous les sens. MA mer eme rejoint quelque seconde apres.

Moi : Papa pourquoi tu reagit comme ça ?

Papa : (criant) POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? TU OSE ME DEMANDER POURQUOI ?

Moi : Tu ne connait même pas l'histoire !

Papa : BAH VAS Y MAIS JE T'AVAIT DIT QUOI LORSQUE L'ON ETAIT CHEZ AUDREY ? IL SE SERS DE TOI !

Moi:Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles alors arrête !

Maman : SI SI IL SAIS DE QUOI IL PARLE !

Moi : NON NON VOUS SAVEZ PAS CETTE PETITE N L'A VU POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DANS LA RUE, ELLE EST FAN DE KEV, ELLE SE FAISAIT BATTRE PAR CES PARENTS, ELLE A UNE MALADE DE COEUR QUE CES PARENTS NE LUI SOIGNAIT PAS. ELLE POUVAIT MOURIR N'IMPORTE QUAND ET CES PARENTS S'EN FICHAIT ! ALORS NON VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS !

Papa : ET LES FAMILLES D'ACCEUIL ET LES FOYER CA EXISTE AUSSI !

Moi : MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS DE COEUR OU QUOI ? ON ALLAIT PAS L'A LAISSER ALORS QU'ON L'AVAIT ACCEUILLIT CHEZ NOUS !

Papa : TU SAIS QUOI VIENT MÊME PLUS NOUS VOIR, NOUS PARLES PLUS ET POUR LE JOUR DE L'AN TU OUBLIE ON VIENDRA PAS ! JE T'AVAIT PREVENUE LA DERNIERE FOIS MAIS COMME D'HBITUDE TU N'ECOUTE RIEN ET CA J'EN AI MARE MEME QUAND TU ETAIT A LA MAISON C'ETAIT COMME CA ET JE NE SUPORTAIT DEJA PAS CA MAIS ALORS LA VU LES CIRCONSTANCE C'EST PIRE ALORS MAINTENANT NOUS ON S'EN VA ET TOI VA REJOINDRE TA NOUVELLE « FAMILLES » ALLER SALUT !

Moi : TU CHANGERA JAMAIS !

Papa : PENSE CE QUE TU VEUT JE M'EN FOU ALLER ON SE CASSE !

Il prend la main de ma mere et s'en va. J'en ai mare j'en peut plus de lui et ses saute d'humeur. Je me laisse glisser sur le mur deriere l'Olympia, à l'abrit des regards, je ramene mes genous vers ma poitrine, entoure mes molets avec mes bras et met ma tête dans sur mes genous, je me met a pleurer, j'en ai mare !

 **Chapitre 62 -**

Je suis toujours en pleure, contre le mur deriere l'Olympia. Quelqu'un met sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter, je leve la tete et vois que cette personne n'est autre que Kevin. Il se baisse a ma hauteur et entoure ses bra sautour de mon corp. Je me remet à pleurer de plus belle.

Kevin : Chut ! Chut ! Ca va aller t'inquiete pas ils vont changer d'avis !

Moi : (en pleure ) J'en ai mare il gache toujours tout !

Kevin : T'inquiete pas ça va s'arranger t'inquiete pas et puis je suis là moi ! Aller vient on rentre il fait froid la !

On se releve, il me prend dans ses bras seche mes larmes a l'aide de ses pouces puis on rentre. On retourne dans sa loge. Je m'assois sur le canapé pendant que Kevin se fait maquiller parce qu'il doit monter sur scen dans moins de 30 minutes. Je suis un peut dans mes pensés en pensant à mon engueulade avec mon pere et ma mere, ils m'ont vraiment soulé ! Mais bon tant pis.

/Eclipse du spectacle /

Le spectacle c'est supers bien passé, Kev est tres content. La il est a la douche et ensuite il ira faire les dedicasse et les photos.

Nous sommes rentré a la maison Lea est allé se coucher et Kev et moi nous sommes dans notre lit entrain de parler de ce qui c'est passé se soir .

Kevin : Il t'ont dis quoi tes parents au final ?

Moi : Que de touts facon tu te servait de moi, que les foyer et le familles d'acceuil ça existait moi je leur ai dis qu'ils avaient pas de cœur et du coup mon per em'a dit que je vounait meme plus leur parler que je venait plus les voir et qu'on pouvait rever pour qu'ils soit la a Noël !

Kevin : Ils sont dur quand meme !

Moi : (haussant les epaules) Oaui enfin avec mon pere j'ai un peux l'habitude ils exagerent toujours ils me soul avec ça meme quand j'etait petite il etaient comme ça ! On s'y habitu mais la j'avoue ils ont ete dur quand meme !

Kevin : Tu va faire quoi ?

Moi : Ce qu'il m'ont dit ne pas leur parler et ne pas aller les voir !

Kevin : Tu es sure de vouloir les ignorer ?

Moi : Ouai ils veulent jouer on va jouer !

Kevin : Ah ouai t'es grave enervé

Moi : Bah ouai ! Attend c'est degeulasse ce qu'ils ont dit ! En gros ils m'ont demandé pourquoi on n'a pas laissé tomber Lea ! C'est degeulasse de dire ça !

Kevin : Aller ne pense pas a ça vient on va faire dodo parce qu'il est un peux 3h du matin quand même !

Moi : Ouai !

Je me glisse dans les bras de Kev, il me sers contre lui, m'embrasse puis on s'endort.

/Eclipse jusqu'au 21 Avril 2015 /

Maintenant deja 1 ans et demie que je suis aavec Kevin, ça fait plus de 7 mois que Léa est a nos côté. Nous venons juste de nous reveiller, il est 11h36, Léa dort toujours, ce soir on va au restaurant avec Kevin pour nos un an et demie. D'ailleur il faut qu'on parle parce qu'on ne sais pas qui va garder Léa ce soir.

Kevin : Bonjour mon cœur !

Moi : Bonjour !

Kevin : Ca va ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va ! Tu n'as pas oubliée que ce soir on va au restaurant pour nos un an et demie hein ?

Moi : Non non mais je viens de penser a un truc !

Kevin : Dit moi tout !

Moi : Il faut peut etre demander à quelqu'un de garder Lea ce soir ! Elle ne va pas rester toute seul !

Kevin : Ouai c'est vrai mais on demande à qui ?

Moi : Il y a sois ma sœur sois Ben et Lucie !

Kevin : Et nos parents !

Moi : En tout cas pas les miens !

Kevin : Arrête un peux ça fait 4 mois tu pourrai aller leur parler !

Moi : Non !

Kevin : Arrête un peux de « bouder » comme une gamine de 4 ans !

Moi : C'est moi la gamine non mais tu te souvient de ce qu'ils ont dis ou pas ? C'est pas toit qui t'ai tout pris dans la gueule avec ton pere qui te dis que ta meuf te manipule alors desoler mais ce n'est pas moi la gamine dans l'histoire !

Kevin : Non mais Alexia ça fait 4 mois ils ont compris que tu etais faché je crois alors va leur parler !

Moi : (commence à s'enerver )Non et puis tu me soul avec ça je n'irai pas !

Je me leve, met un t-shirt à Kevin qui m'arrive a mit cuisse et sors de la chambre vers la cuisine. Il m'a soulé , je n'irai pas voir mes parents ! Ils ont été trop loin. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange, je le bois puis je sens des mains entourer ma taille. J'était prête à le repousser mais il me chuchote directement quelque chose à l'oreille.

Kevin : Je suis désolé ! J'ai été trop loin j'aurai pas du te forcer je suis desolé !

Moi : Okk mais s'il te plait arrête de me perler de mes parents ! Parce que j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de leur parler pour l'instant !

Kevin : Ok ! Mais tu es sure ?

Moi : ( le stopant dans sa phrase) Kevin ! Je viens de te dire quoi !

Kevin Ok ok ok desoler c'etait juste pour savoir c'est tout ! Mais du coup j'ai pas eu mon bisous moi !

Moi : (me moquant de lui ) Je sais pas si tu le merite du coup !

Kevin : Arrête c'est pas drole !

Il me retourne et m'embrasse. Lorsque nos levres se separent nous voyons tous les deux Lea, nous sursautons car nous ne savions pas qu'elles était reveillé.

Moi : Ca va la puce ?

Léa : (hesitante) Euuh … Enfaite … Est ce que je peux vous parler ou pas ?

 **Chapitre 63 -**

Moi : Ca va la puce ?

Léa : (hesitante) Eum … Enfaite … Estce que je peux vous parler ou pas ?

Moi : Bah oui bien sure vient !

On se dirige tous le strois vers le salon puis on s'instale sur le canapé avec Léa entre Kevin et moi.

Moi : Alors de quoi tu veux nous parler ?

Léa : Bah … Euh … J'aimerai bien essayer de vous appellez papa et maman mais je sais pas si j'ai le drois ?

Kevin : Pourquoi tu n'aurai pas le droit ?

Léa : (un peu en stresse) Bah .. Bah parce que vous êtes pas mon vrai papa et ma vrai maman et du coup … Et bah j'ai pas le droit parce que c'est pas vrai... Et apres c'est pas bien parce que c'est pas vrai et c'est pas bien … Et …

Moi : (la coupant) Et Léa ! Stop ! C'est pas grave si tu veux nous appeler papa et maman tu as le droit ! C'est bien au contraire ! Ca prouve que tu es bien ici avec nous ! Et pour tout te dire si tu veux nous appeler papa et maman ça nous ferai tres plaisir !

Léa : C'est vrai alors j'ai le droit ?

Kevin : Biens sur que tu as le droit !

Léa : (a kevin) alors je peux t'appeler papa ? (à moi ) Et toi maman ?

Kevin et moi : (en meme temps) Oui bien sur

Nous faisont un calin tous les trois puis nous allons manger parce qu'il est quand meme 13h19. On se fait des pate vite fait, on met la table puis on mange en parlant.

Moi : Dit moi la puce ! Ce soir avec Kevin on va au restaurant du coup on se demandait si tu preferais aller chez Ben et Lucie ou alors chez Camille ou encore chez les parents de Kevin ?

Léa : Chez Lucie et Ben ! Ils sont cool !

Moi : Ok ! Bah on va les appeler pour leur demander ! (à Kevin ) Tu appelles Ben ?

Kevin : Ouai ! J'y vais !

Il se leve et pars appeler Ben dans le salon. Pendant que Léa et moi continuons à manger.

Moi : Sinon tu as bien dormi ?

Léa : Ouai ça va !

Moi : si tu veux demain ou dans la semaine on pourra aller faire les magasins !

Léa : Ouai cool !

Kevin : (raccrochant avec Ben ) Bon bah pour ce soir c'est ok pour Ben et Lucie ce soir !

Moi : D'acc ! Bah cool !

Nous sommes au restaurant avec Kevin, nous en sommes au dessert. Au final Léa dort chez Ben ce soir car c'etait plus simple.

Kevin : Enfaite je voulai te parler d'un truc !

Moi : Je t'ecoute

Kevin : Tu sais maintenant qu'on a Léa, la maison et tout j'aimerai bien qu'on se pose tous les deux mais genre vraiment !

Moi : Mais encore !

Kevin : Bah tu sais qu'on ai un enfant, qu'on se marri enfain qu'on se pose quoi !

Moi : Bah euuh ouai mais genre maintenant ?

Kevin : On se marrira pas maintenant mais j'aimeraiqu'on ai notre enfant a nous ! Parce que enfain pour moi en tout cas, enfain je sais tres bien que je veux faire mavie avec toi, que je t'aime, et que c'est avec toit que je veux avoir des enfant et tout ça quoi !

Moi : Et bien etant donné que je t'aime aussi et que je veux aussi faire ma vie avec toi je vais te repondre que oui je veux bie avoir des enfants maintenant avec toi et me marrier plus tard aussi !

Kevin : C'est vrai ?

Moi : bah oui mais je te previen meme si j'arrete la pillule aujourd'hui de toute facon le temps qu'elle « arrête de faire effet » il faut en general au moins 2-3 mois avant de pouvoir tomber enceinte alors ne sois pas trop pressé non plus !

Kevin : Ouai ouai tkt je sais !

Moi : Je t'aime !

Kevin : Moi aussi !

Nous finissons de manger et rentrons à la maison...

/Eclipse d'un mois et demie /( 10 juin )

Dans 2 jours avec Kevin et Léa, nous partons a Barcelonne pour la premiere date du « Voilà Voilà Summer Tour ». Avec Léa tout ce passe supers bien, elle est heureuse de pourvoir acompagner Kevin dans sa tournée. Elle a des rendez vous medicaux regulierement pour son cœur mais tout se passe vraiment tres bien.

Kevin, lui, il est supers content a l'idée de faire son spectacle à l'etranger, surtout qu'il va aller le jouer en Amerique et que c'est son rêve alors c'est encore mieux.

Le seul bémol dans ma vie parfaite c'est que ça fait 1 semain que je suis malade mais vraiment, j'ai des nausées, je ne dors pas de la nuit, l'enfers quoi. Mais bon ça doit être un virus ou un truc comme ça.

Il est actuelement 7h08, je viens de me reveiller apres avoir dormi 2h au grand maximum, Kevin dors encore bien evidement, je me leve et vais dans le salon, je m'alonge sur le canapé et allume le tele en attendant que tout le monde se reveil. A voir mon état de ce matin, je supose que je suis toujours malade et pas qu'un peux.

Mais bon tant pis ça arrive.

9h13, j'entend quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, je me retourne et vois Kev, il vient vers moi et me fait un bisous sur le front.

Kevin : Ca va toujours pas mieux ?

Moi : Non pas trop !

Kevin : Tu n'as toujours pas faim ?

Moi : Non !

Kevin : Alexia ça fait 5 jours que tu mange presque rien !

Moi : Je sais marci mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Surtout si c'est pour aller vomir juste apres hein !

Kevin : C'est bizarre uand meme !

Moi : De quoi ?

Kevin : Je sais pas tu vomi, tu dors plus …

Moi : Quoi tu crois que je suis enceinte ? C'est pas possible !

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que quand t'es enceinte, l'envie de vomir elle arrive à quatre semaine et etant donné qu'on est debut Juin, ça voudrai dire que je suis tomber enceinte mis Mai et donc 3 semaines apres que j'ai arrêté la pillule et c'est trop rapide et donc pas possible !

Kevin : Ouai ! Mais imagine !

Moi : Kev ! C'est pas possible !

Kevin : Tu veux pas aller chez le medecin quand meme ?

Moi : Non ! Pas pour un virus !

 **Chapitre 64 -**

Avec Kevin, nous sommes sur le canapé entrain de parler.

Kevin : Cette aprem je dois voir Ben avant de commencer le « Voilà Voilà Summer Tour » ! Tu veux pas inviter Lucie toi ?

Moi : Ouai si je vais lui envoyer un SMS ! Mais pas tout de suite !

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que mon telephone est en haut et que la maintenat tout de suite j'ai pas envie de bouger !

Kevin : Bah attend je vais te le cherhcer !

Moi : Mais non mais ça ne presse pas non plus !

Kevin : Non mais si je dois aller chercher le miens de toute facon !

Moi : ok !

Il se leve et va chercher nos portables an haut. Lorsqu'il redescend, il a Léa dans les bras qui lui fait un calin.

Kevin : J'ai trouvé une petite fille qui n'arrivait plus a dormir en haut !

Moi : Ah et pourquoi donc ?

Kevin : Elle voulait venir avec nous !

Moi : Aller vient là ma puce !

Kevin la pose par terre puis elle vient vers moi, je la prend et la monte sur le canapé.

Moi : Ca va ma puce ?

Léa : Oui et toi ? Tu es encore malade ?

Moi : Ouai mais ca va ne t'inquiete pas ! Cette apres midi il y a Lucie qui va venir !

Léa : Cool elle est gentil Lucie en plus !

Moi : (a kevin ) D'ailleur tu as mon telephone ?

Kevin : (me tendant mon telephone ) Tient !

Moi : Merci mon cœur !

J'envois un SMS à Lucie puis quelque minute apres, elle me repond qu'il n'y a pas de probleme et qu'elle viendra vers 14h.

Il est maintenant 14h, Lucie va arrive d'ici quelques minutes maintenant. En parlant du loup, quelqu'un sonne a la porte. Je pars ouvrir. Kevin Lui est deja parti chez Ben.

J'ouvre la porte, Lucie vient directement me faire un calin.

Lucie : Ca va ma cherie ?

Moi : Ouai je suis juste malade mais ca va et toi ?

Lucie : Ca va ! Mais t'a quoi comme maladie ?

Moi : Vient on va sur le canapé !

Lucie : Ils sont ou Roy et Roxy !?

Moi : Ils jouent dans le jardin !

Lucie : Dacc !

On va s'instaler sur la canape, l'une en face de l'autre pour pouvoir parler.

Moi : Lea tu vient dire bonjour !

Lea : (Descendant les escaliers) Bonjour Lucie !

Lucie : Coucou toi ! Ca va ?

Lea : Oui et toi ?

Lucie : Oui ca va !

Elle remonte dans sa chambre puis avec Lucie on commence a parler.

Lucie : Alors t'a quoi comme maladie ?

Moi : Je sais pas ça doit etre un virus !

Lucie : Mais t'a quoi ?

Moi : Je sais pas je vomi, je dors pas et puis voilà c'est tout !

Lucie : Tu es surs que c'est un virus ?

Moi : Bah oui tu veux que ce sois quoi d'autre ?

Lucie : Bah …

Moi : Non Lucie tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Lucie : Avoue que c'est bizarre quand même !

Moi : Non c'est juste un virus c'est tout !

Lucie : C'etait quand tes dernieres règles ?

Moi : Je sai splus mais j'ai arrêté la pillule c'est surement normal que je sois deréglé !

Lucie : Tu veux pas faire un test quand même !

Moi : Vous allez me tuer toi et Kevin !

Lucie : Mais ça te coute quoi de faire un test ? Juste pour être sur !

Moi : De toute façon tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait toi et Kevin vous n'allez pas arrêter de m'en parler alors j'ai pas trop ke chois ! Mais pas maintenant la je suis vraiment pas bien !

Lucie : Et bah c'est moi qui vais te le chercher et je te le rammene dans 10 minutes !

Moi : Non c'est bon ça ne presse pas !

Lucie : Si !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de repondre qu'elle se leva du canapé et sorti de la maison. De toute façon je sais tres bien que le test va être negatife car c'est trop tot. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix la de toute façon !

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entend la pote d'entrée s'ouvrir et vois Lucie revenir avec un sac de pharmacie à la main .

Lucie : (entrant dans la maison et me tendant le sac ) Tient va faire ça !

Moi : Tu es chiante tu le sais ça !

Lucie : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je lui tire la langue ( je sais je suis une gamine de ans mais e suis comme ça ) Et faire le test.

 **Chapitre 65** **-**

C'est pas possible, il faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez mon gynecologue pour être sur. C'est surement un faut possitif, c'est trop tot, c'est pas normal que ça ai marché aussi vite.

Comme vous l'aurez surement compris, j'ai fait le test et il s'averre être possitf, mais je n'y crois pas je vais donc prendre rendez vous chez mon gynecologue.

Je suis toujours dans la salle de bains, ça fait 15 minutes que j'y suis. Je suis sorti de ma reverie par Lucie qui cri depuis le salon.

Lucie : Bon tu fais quoi ? Tu dors dans la salle de bain ou quoi ?

Moi : J'arrive !

Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige ves le salon. Je n'ai meme pas fini de descendre les escaliers que Lucie me saute dessus !

Lucie : Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Moi : Oh calme toi !

Lucie : Alors ?

Moi : Il est positif mais je vais prendre rendez vous chez ma gyneco ! Parce que la je t'avou que je n'y crois pas ! C'est trop tot !

Lucie : Ok mais de toute facin c'est sur et certain que c'est un vrai positif j'en suis sur !

Moi : Et comment tu peux en être sur ?

Lucie : Intuission femine !

Moi : Mais oui bien sur bon tu te tais j'appelle ma gyneco !

Lucie : Ok

J'appelle donc ma gynecologue et je lui dit que je voudrai un rendez vousle plus vite possible, pour enfin savoir si je suis enceinte ou pas. Elle me donne un rendez vous demain a 15h. Je la remercie et raccroche.

Lucie : Alors ?

Moi : J'ai rendez vous demain à 15h !

Lucie : tu vrux que je vienne avec toi ?

Moi : Tu passe pas la journée avec Ben ?

Lucie : Si mais si je m'absente 1h il ne va rien dire !

Moi : Sur ?

Lucie : Ouai ouai tkt !

Moi : Ok !

Lucie : Tu va le dire quand à Kev ?

Moi : Je sais pas sois je lui dis ce soir mais de toute facon il ne pourra pas venir demain parce qu'il va régler les dernier details pour le v »Voila voilà semmer tour » sois je lui dis que demain quand il rentre et du coup je saurai si je suis enceinte ou pas mais le probleme c'est que j'ai peur que si je lui dit que demain, il le prenne mal en se disant que je lui est caché ça mais en meme temps si je lui dit mais que au fina je ne suis pas enceinte j'ai peur qu'il soit supers dessus du coup je ne sais vraiment pas.

Lucie : Dis lui ce soir ! Tu prefere qu'il soit dessus ou que vous vous engeuliez ?

Moi : Qu'il soit dessus !

Lucie : Bah voilà alors dit lui ce soir ! En plus meme si tu n'est pas enceinte, vous aurez qauand meme un bebe quoi qu'il en soit !

Moi : Ouai tu as raison merci !

Je la prend dans mes bras et lui fait un « calin de remerciements »

Kevin est maintenant rentré a la maison et Lucie est rentré chez elle. Il est 21h32, on a mangé, Léa est dans sa chambre, nous nous sommes sur le canapé tous les deux. Je crios bien que c'est le moement de lui parler du test.

Moi : Amour ?

Kevin : Oui ?

Moi : J'a un truc a te dire !

Kevin : ( se met face a moi ) Je t'ecoute !

Moi : tu sais Lucie elle est venu aujourd'hui !

Kevin : Oui et alors ?

Moi : Et du coup je lui est dit que j'etais malade et tout et elle a pensé la même chose que toi …

Kevin : Que t'etait peut etre enceinte ?

Moi : Ouai voilà et moi je lui est dit que c'etait pas possible et tout mais elle m'a dit (imitant la vois de Lucie ) Mais au pire fait un test sa te coute quoi juste histoire de verifier … (reprenant ma voix ) Du coup moi je lui ai dit ok mais pas aujourd'hui parce que j'etais pas tres bien mais elle elle m'as dis qu'elle allait me le chercher et qu'elle revenait apres mais moi je lui ai dit que ça pressai pas mais elle est a dit que si ça pressait du coup sans que je puisse repondre elle est parti acheter un test.

Kevin : Et … ?

Moi : Quand elle st revenu j'ai fait le test et il etait positif mais comme je n'y croit toujours pas parce que c'est trop tot du coup j'ai prs rendez-vous chez ma gyneco demain a 15h pour savoir !

Kevin : Tu n'es vraiment ps possible hein ! Tu as tous les sinptome de la grocesse, tu fait un test, il est positif mais tu n'y crois toujours pas !

Moi : Peut etre mais au moins on saura et pour moi c'est trop rapide ! Ca fait meme pas 2 mois que j'ai arrêté l pillule !

Kevin : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi demain ?

Moi : Non non t'inquiete !

Kevin : Mais je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seul !

Moi : Non mais il faut que tu regle les derniers details pour ta tournée et puis il y a Lucie qui vient !

Kevin : Sure ?

Moi : Mais oui t'inquiete pas !

Kevin : D'acc aller vient on va dans notre chambre !

Moi : Ok ! Monte le temps que je rentres Roy et Roxy parce qu'ils sont encore dehors, je vais coucher Léa et je te rejoint !

Kevin : Ok

Je rentre donc Roy et Roxy, monte coucher Léa et vais rejoindre Kevin , je me couche a ces cotes, on allume la tele et s'endors devant.

 **Chapitre 66 -**

Le lendemain.

Il est 14h31, Lucie est a la maison, Kevin est parti avec David il y maintenant 45minutes. J'ai mon rendez-vous chez le gyneco dans 30 minute je part donc de la maison dans 10 minutes, avec Lucie. Lea, elle est chez les parents de Kevin du coup parce que je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi et Kevin non plus ne pouvait pas la prendre.

Il est l'heure de partir, avec Lucie on met nos chaussure, nos manteaux puis on part de la maison.

On se gare devant le cabinet medicale, on descent de la voiture puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. On entre, se dirige vers la salle d'atente puis nous attendons le medecin.

15 minutes plus tard.

La porte s'ouvre sur le medecin qui est une femme.

Medecin : Melle Durant ?

Moi : Oui !

Medecin : Suivez moi s'il vous plait !

Je me leve avec Lucie puis nous suivons le medecin. Arrivé a son bureau, on s'assoie sur les chaises en face du medecin.

Medecin : Alors pourquoi aviez vous besoin de me coir mademoiselle ?

Moi : Et bien il y a plus de 2 mois maintenant, j'ai arrêté la pillule car avec mon copain nous voulon un enfant. Et ça fait maintenant 2 semaine que j'ai des nausés et que je ne dors presque pas !

Medecin : Avez vous fait un test ?

Moi : Oui et il est positif mais je ne sais pas si c'est un vrai positif !

Medecin : Venez avec moi !

Elle me montre un lit avec une machine à côté. Elle me fait signe de m'y instaler. Ce que je fait d'ailleur.

Medecin : Relevez votre T-shirt s'il vous plait !

Je fait ce qu'elle vient de me dire puis ele applique du gel sur le bas de mon ventre puis y passe, par dessus , une espece de manette. Elle deplace la « manette » le lont de mon ventre jusqu'à se stopper en regardant un ecrans à sa gauche.

Medecin : Et bien vous êtes effectivement enceinte de 5 semaines ! Felicitations !

Moi : Mais comment c'est possible ça veut dire que je suis tombé enceinte 3 semaines apres avoir arrêté de prendre la pillule ? C'est pas un peux rapide ?

Medecin : Et bien normalement si mais ça peut aussi etre tres rapide !

Moi : Du coup la je suis enceinte de 5 semaine c'est ça ?

Medecin : Et bien oui !

Sur le moment j'avoue que je suis un peux sous le choc, je ne m'y atendait pas du tout. Je suis supers heureuse bien sur mais j'avoue que je suis quand meme tres heureuse.

Apres avoir payé le medecin, avec Lucie, nous rentrons a la maison pendant tout le trajet, Lucie n'arrêtait pas de me parler, de me dire que c'etait genial et tout mais pour etre honnete, je ne l'ecoutait pas trop, j'avais ma main sur mon ventre et je reflechissait. Je me disait que je pourrait d'abords dire a Kevin que je ne suis pas enceinte mais apres je lui dirait que c'est une blague et que je lui suis.

Lucie : (me sortant d ema rêverie ) Eh oh tu m'ecoute ?

Moi : Oui desolé !

Lucie : T'es dans la lune un peux !

Moi : Ouai je me disait que j'allait d'abords dire a Kev que je ne suis pas enceiente mais apres je lui dirai que c'etait une blague ! Et en meme temps, j'y crois pas trop, j'arrive pas a me dire que je suis enceinte !

Lucie : T'inquiete ça va venir c'est normal !

Moi : Ouai !

On est rentré a la maison, puis on decide de faire des crepes parce qu'on a un peux faim vu qu'il est 17h et que moi je n'ai pas trop trop mangé à midi.

Nous etions en train de faire cuirt les crepes lorsque la porte d'entré s'ouvre. J'entend quelqu'un courir puis m'attraper les jambes pour me faire un calin. Je me retourne et voit que c'est Lea !

Moi : Coucou ma puce ça va ?

Lea : Oui et toi ? Tu n'es plus malade ?

Moi : Oui ça va et je suis encore un peux malade mais ça va !

Lea : D'accord !

Moi : Et c'est qui qui t'a ramené a la maison ?

Lea : C'est papa il arrive !

Moi : Et c'etait bien chez Nathalie ?

Lea : Ouiii en plus il y avait Lirone et on a joué toute la journée c'etait trooooop bien !

Moi : A bah tant mieux ! Tu dis bonjour à Lucie !

Lea : Ah bonjour Lucie deolé je ne t'avais pas vu !

Lucie : Coucou ! C'est pas grave t'inquiete pas !

Lea : Tu as passé la journée avec maman ?

Lucie : Oui !

Lea : C'etait bien ?

Lucie : Oui c'etait bien !

Kevin : (arrivant dans la cuisine) Salut !

Lucie : Ah salut Kev ça va ?

Kevin : (lui faisant la bise ) Ca va et toi ?

Lucie : Oui ça va !

Kevin : (se tpurnant vers moi ) Et toi ça va ?

Moi : oui ça va et toi ?

Kevin : (m'embrasse ) Oui ça va ! Demain l'avion decole à 9h !

Moi : D'acc !

Kevin : Et oi ton rendez vous ?

Moi : Je suis pas enceinte !

Kevin : (dessus) Ah … Ok … Bah c'est pas grave ! On a le temps !

Moi : Ouai !

Kevin : (tres dessu) Je vais dans la chambre finir les valises !

Moi : Dacc !

Il monte dans la chambre puis lorsque je voit qu'il ne peut plus nous entendrent je me tourne pour parler a Lucie !

Moi : C'est orible il est supers dessu !

Lucie : Ouai mais quand il va savoir que c'etait une blague il va être le plus heureux du monde !

Moi : Ouai je lui dit quand ?

Lucie : Maintenant ! Moi je vais y aller de toute façon sinon Ben va pêter un cable !

Moi : D'acc ! Aller va rejoindre ton homme !

Lucie : ouai tu m'envoie un SMS pour me dire comment ça c'est passé !

Moi : Oui t'inquiete !

Je lui fait la bise puis elle part. Moi je monte dans la chambre et vois Kevin en train de faire les valises .

Moi : C'etait une blague !

Kevin : (se tournant vers moi ne comprenant pas) De quoi ?

Moi : C'tait un blague ! C'est pas vrai !

Kevin : Mais de quoi ?

Moi : Je suis enceinte !

Kevin : (choqué ) C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui depuis 5 semaines !

Kevin : Mais tu m'avait dit que c'etait pas possible !

Moi : Bah ouai mais j'ai demandé et il y en a pour qui ça va tres vite !

Kevin : Alors tu es enceinte ?

Moi : Oui !

Il s'aproche de moi, me prend par la taille, me porte et me fait tourner, ce qui me fait eclater de rire ! Il me repose et m'embrasse. On se separe par manque de souffle puis on decide de finr le svalise v=car on part demain quand meme . 

**Chapitre 67-**

/ Eclipse de 5 semaines/

Nous sommes le 1aout, nous venons de rentrer du voilà voilà summer tour. C'etait juse exeptionnelle de voyager a travers le monde comme ça, en plus de voir Kev sur scene entrain de parler anglais c'est juste genial quoi, en fin breff. Il a fini avec le festval paleo, le festeval de poupet, c'etait inroyable le nombre de gens qu'il y a vait c'etai … WOW,je n'ai meme pas les mots.

Lea aussi a adoré, elle a vraiment beaucoup aimée, sa maladie ne lui a causé aucun probleme particulier sauf de temps en temps ou elle ne veut pas prendre ces medicaments mais avec Kevin, on lui explique qu'elle est obligée et elle fini par les prendre de toute maniere.

Moi a grocesse se passe tres bien pour le moment, j'ai m premiere vrai echographie demain parce que du coup comme on repars en vacances avec des pote et la famille a Kev, du coup il a fallu que je me trouve un rendez-vous des que l'on rentrait du voilà voilà summer tour. Kevin a été trs emu a la fin de cette tournée parce que voilà, ça fait 2/3 ans q'il joue ce spectale et que c'est un reel plaisir pour lui alors forcement d'arrêter,ça l'emeu.

Il est a present 19h32 ça fait 2h que nous sommes arrivés à Paris. Kevin a été directement chez sa mere pour pouvoir voir ces petits frere, il a voulu que je vienne mais je lui ai dit que je preferaitrester parce que comme ça je ourrai defere les valises. MENSONGE. Oui je ui ai menti pour la bonne et simple raison que je voujlai qu'il reste seul avec sa famille, sans moi comme ça il pourrai profiter tous les quatre, ses frere,lui et sa mere. Du coup, ça fait 1h qu'il est chez sa mere et moije suis entrain de faire a manger avec le peux de choses que j'ai reussi a trouver dans les palcards. Environ 30 minutes plus tard, j'avait fini de faire a manger, j'avait pris ma douche et la j'etait dans sur mon lit entrain de regarder mon telephone. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, je sursauta de peur car je ne m'y attendait pas, puis je vis Kevin renter dans la chambre.

Moi : Tu m'as fait supers peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer !

Kevin : Desolé ! Ca va ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va !

Moi : Ta mere et tes freres ca va ?

Kevin : Tres bien ! Il te passe le bonjour !

Moi : Tu laur a dis que moi aussi j'espere ?

Kevin : Bah ooui ! Et bebe il va bien ?

Moi : (pose ma main sur mon ventre ) Ca va !

Kevin : Tu as rendez vous a quelle heure demain ?

Moi : 11h30 !

Kevin : On fait quoi de Léa ?

Moi : Bah on l'emmene avec nous !

Kevin : Tu es sure ?

Moi : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Kevin : Je sais pas on pourrai la deposer chez ma mere comme ça apres le rendez-vous, on va au restaurant rien que tout les deux et en allant chercher Léa, on pourrai recuperer Roy et Roxy parce qu'il viennent avec nous pour le mois d'Aout et en même temps on pourrait lui dire pour ta grossece !

Moi : Mais tu es sure que ça ne l'a derangera pas de gerder Léa ?

Kevin : Non je luis ai deja demandé et elle a dis oui ! Ca lui fait tres plaisir d'ailleur !

Moi : J'en etait sure ! Je te connait par cœur maintenant !

Kevin : Bah ouai !

Moi : Bon on va manger j'ai preparé e repas tout a l'heure !

Kevin : Ouai j'ai faim en plus !

Moi : Tu vas chercher Léa, le temps que j'aille mettre la table vite fait !

Kevin : Yes !

LE lendemain.

Il est 10h, le revail de Kevin sonne car a 11h nous devons emmener Léa chez La mere de Kevin a 11h parce que j'ai mon rendez vous à 11h30. J'avoue que je stresse un peux quand meme, ça fait bientôt 3 mois que je suis enceinte et j'arrive enfin a me faire a l'idée que je vais être maman dans 6mois. Mon ventre est un tout tout petit peux arondit mais ça se voit a peine vraiment.

Lea est chez Nathalie, elle etait asser contente de me revoir.

Enfin breff en ce moment meme nous attendons dan l salle d'atente. On se tient la main. Jusqu'au le medecin, vienne, prononce mon nom et me demande de la suivre. Avec Kevin, nous nous assimes sur les chaises presente en face de son bureau.

Medecin : Alors ! Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?

Moi : Tres bien merci !

Medecin : Et cette grocesse comment se deroule-t-elle ?

Moi : Tres bien aussi pour le moment a part les nausées que persisteun peux mais beaucoup moi qu'avant quand même, je ne ressent pas grand chose enfaite ! Au debut, je ne realisait meme pas que j'etait enceinte, je commence tout juste a realiser et à me dire que dans 6 mois je vais avoir un enfant alors voilà …

Medecin : Tres bien ! C'est normal que vous ne realisiez pas trop ! C'est tres tres tres souvent comme ça ! Alors c'est normal ! (a Kevin ) Vous etes la papa j'imagine ?

Kevin : Oui !

Medecin : Vous savez que ç va etre dure pour Alexia mais que pour vous aussi ça va etre dure ! Et oui parce que si c'etait dure que pour la maman et pas pour le papa ce ne erait pas drole ! Il va falloir que vous soyez present vraiment ! Parce que a partir d'un certain moment ça va etre dure je ne vous les cache pas vous allea etre fatigué autant moralement, que physiquement !

Moi : Mais quand ?

Medecin : Je ne peut pas vraiment vous dire quand parce c'est jamais pareil chez tout le monde ! Mais la vous allez avoir une periode, apres que les nausées soit « partit » vous allez peter la forme, vous serez pleine d'energie mais apres cette periode petit a petit vous aller avoir moins d'energie et c'est la que va commencer votre periode un peux dure.

Moi : D'accord !

Medecin : bon on va passer a l'echographie !

Je ui fit un signe de tete, elle me dis d'aller m'installer, ce que je fit. Kevin etait debout à côté de moi, me tenant la main. Le medecin me dit de remonter mon t-short, je le fit puis elle mis du gel sur le bas de mon ventre et y passa la « manette » tout en regardant l'ecrant à sa gauche. Jusqu'au moment ou elle s'arrêta.

Medecin : Il est la ! (nous montre l'ecran ) Voila votre petit bebe ! Et il va tres bien d'ailleur !

Avec Kevin, nous regardions l'ecran des etoiles dans les yeux, c'est vraiment à ce moment la que je me rend vraiment conte que je vais devenir maman, c'est juste incroyable vraiment c'est … WOW … J'ai meme pas de mots pour le decrire. Lorsque se fut fini. Elle imprima quelque image de l'echographie puis nous prenons un autre rendez vous pour dans semaines et le medecin nous a dis qu lors de cette echographie nous pourrons savoir le sexe de notre bebe.

 **chapitre 68 -**

Nous sommes en route vars chez Nathalie, nous sommes allé manger au restaurant apres mon rendez-vous. On a beaucoup parlé de ma grossesse et des tournées pour les avant premiere d'aladin en Septembre et de « Amis public n°1 » qui sera surement en Janvier. En je ne vais pas pouvoir l'accompagner, je resterai a la maison avec Léa car elle va aller a l'ecoler quand même et moi je vais reprendre le boulot histoire de gagner de l'argent avant l'arrrivé du bébé. Et en Janvier, je ne le suivrai pas nous plus var j'en serai à 7 mois de grossesse et que je ne pourrai pas prendre les transport et que en plus Léa aura ecole, alors je devrai rester a la maison avec elle. Kevin n'est pas trop d'accord, il ne veut pas partir aors que je suis enceinte mais bon, je lui est dis que de toute facon tout allait tres bien se passer et puis de toute façon, on a pas trop le choix. Et puis il ne pars qu'un mois, c'est pas comme si ilpartait en tournée pendant 6 mois, on s'appellera et tout donc... Tout devrai tres bien se passer .

Nous sommes donc dans la voiture en train de parler tout en se dirigenant vers la maison de Nathalie.

Kevin : On lui dit comment à ma mere ?

Moi : Je sais pas !

Kevin : On pourrai lui dire sous forme d'enigme !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Kevin : Bah on lui donne des enigme pour que au final elle en arrive a la conclusion que tu es enceinte !

Moi : Ouai une bonne idée !

Nous passons le reste du trajet à réfléchir aux enigme que nous pourrions donner a la mere de Kevin.

Nous sommes arrivé devant la maison de Nathalie, nous descendons puis nous nous diregeons versla porte de la maison. Kevin sonne et c'est Noam qui vient nous ouvrir.

Noam : Hey ! Salut ! ( faisant un câlin à Kevin ) Ca va mon frérot ?

Kevin : Oui et toi ?

Noam : Ca va ! (se tournant vers moi et me faisant aussi un câlin, on s'entend vraiment bien avec Noam ! ) Et toi la belle sœur ! Comment ça va ?

Moi : Ca va et toi mini Kev ?

Noam : Ca va ! Entrez ! Maman est dans la salon je crois !

On entre dans la maison puis Nathalie vient vers nous.

Natahlie : Salut les amoureux !

Kevin : (lui faisant un câlin) Ca va maman ?

Natahlie : Ca va et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va !

Natahlie : (me faisant un câlin aussi ) Et toi comment ça va ma belle ?

Moi : Très bien ! Et toi ?

Natahlie : Tre bien merci ! Léa et Lironne sont en haut ! Je vais aller les chercher !

Kevin : Non ! Laisse les jouer en plus on a un truc a te dire !

Noam : Moi aussi je peux savoir ?

Kevin : Oui mais il va falloir deviner !

On perti s'installer dans le salon puis nous commençons a parler.

Natahlie : Alors vous devez nous faire deviner quoi ?

Kevin : J'ai 4pieds, 4 jambes, 4bras, 4mains et 2 tête... ou presaue ! Qui suis-je ?

Nathalie et Noam reflechissent plusieur minutes, ave cKevin, on se regarde en souriant, c'est drole de les voir ne pas trouver jusqu'au momet ou il lesve tous les deux la tete vers nous avec des tête un peux deprimé.

Natahlie : Alors la aucune idées !

Noam : Moi non plus !

Kevin : Vous donnez votre langue eu chats ?

Noam : Oaui alors c'est qui ?

Moi : C'est moi ( mettant ma main sur mon ventre et le regardant) avec lui !

Natahlie : C'est pas vrai ! Tu es enceinte ?

Moi : Oui !

Elle se leva du canapé et vint me fair eun enorme calin, elle est supers heureuse, ça me fait supers plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse pour nous. Elle fis ensuite un calin a Kevin, puis Noam vena vers moi et me fit aussi un enorme calin.

Natahlie : Depuis combien de temps ?

Moi : 3mois ! J'ai fait a premiere echographie ce matin ! J'ai des photos ! Tu veux voir ?

Natahlie : Avec plaisir !

Je sorti le dossier avec le photo de l'echographie de ce matin et les lui montra. Elle les regarda atentivement et me les rendit.

Natahlie : Je suis telemnt heureuse pour vous !

Moi : Merci beaucoup ça me touche !

Kevin : Bon c'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas mais on va devoir y aller ! On se retrouve apres demain pour aller en vacances !

Natahlie : Oaui !

Kevin : Je t'enverrai un SMS pour te dire l'heure !

Natahlie : Ok pas d soucis !

On alla chercher Léa, on recupera Roy et Roxy puis nous rentrames chez nous.

Nous sommes a la maison, je suis sur le canapé en train de regarder un serie que j'adore « One tree Hill », c'est une serie qui, en France, s'appelle « les freres Scott » mais moi je la regarde en anglais sous titré parce que depuis que je suis au college, j'adore l'anglais, je veux devenir bilingue du coup bah je fais ça, je regarde les serie anglaise en VOSTR.

Mais bon en faite je ne regarde pas trop la tele, je suis un peux dans mes pensées parce que je ne vais pas trop bien, je pense a mon pere et ma mere, ça fait

mois que je ne leur ai ps parlé, il me manque mais moi je n'ai absolument rien fait dans l'histoire. Mais la, le fait d'etre enceinte et que je ne puisse meme pas leur dire, ça fait que je ne vais pas tres bien. Je decide d'appeller mes sœur pour leurs anoncer la nouvelles.

 **Chapitre 69 –**

Je prend mon telephone et commence par rappeler Audrey. Elle repond au bout de

sonneries.

/Conversation telephonique / ( A=Audrey et M=Moi )

A : Allô ?

M : Salut ça va ?

A : Alexiaaaaa ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'eppelle ! Ca va et toi ?

M : Ca va ! Quoi de neuf ?

A : Bah ecoute la routine hein... Pas grand choses !

M : Et comment va ma niece ?

A : Très bien, elle grandit supers vite, ele est active...un peux trop même mas sinon tout va tres bien ! Et toi quoi de neuf ?

M : Bah ! J'ai quelque chose à t'anoncer !

A : Dis moi tout !

M : JE suis enceinte !

A : C'est vrai ? Mais c'est genial ! Depuis quand ?

M : 3 mois !

A : Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dit ?

M : Desolé mai ça fait que 1 mois et demie que je le sais et en plus j'ai été asser occupé pendant les vacances ! Desolé !

A : Oui j'ai vu ça !

M : comment ça ?

A : Bah il y a eu un article sur Kev en disant qu'il profitait de son « Voila Voila Summer tour » avec sa copine !

M : Ah bon ?

A : Ouai !

M : J'ai meême pas vu !

A : D'acc ! Bon desolé mais je dois te laisser car je bossee ce soir (elle travaille de nuit)

M : Dacc ! Bah moi je dois appeler Camille de toute fçcon ! Bisous !

A : Bisous !

/ Fin de la conversation telephonique /

J'appelle ensuit Camille. Elle repond tout de suite.

/ Conversation telephonique/ ( C = Camille et M=Moi)

C : Allô ?

M : Salut ça va ?

C : Salut ! Ca va et toi ? Ca fait lontemps !

M : Oausi je sais désolé, j'etait grave occupée !

C : Dacc !

M: Bon sionon comment va mon neuveux ?

C : Tres bien ! Il est adorable ! Et toi avec Léa ça va ?

M : Ca va ! Elle va rentrer à l'ecole en Septembre !

C : Et elle est contente !

M : Pas trop parce qu'en ce moment elle est H-24 avec nous et la ducoup, elle ne pourra pas etres toujours avec nous ! Mais bon elle doit y aller en plus parce que du coup elle va en 6eme donc voilà...

C : Dacc ! Bon sinon qu'a tu de beau a me dire ?

M : Je dois t'anoncer quelque chose !

C : Je t'ecoute !

M : Je suis enceinte !

C : Non ! C'est vrai ? Felicitation ! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi !

M : Merci !

C : Et Kev il est content aussi ?

M : Ouai il est autant heureux que moi !

C : Bah c'est supers cool ! Bon je dois te laisser car il y a Lucas qui pleure !

M : Dacc ! Bisous !

D : Bisous !

/ Fin d ela conversation telephonique /

Je suis toujours sur le canpé dans mes pensées, j'entend Kev descendre les escliers, je me retourne et lui fait un breff sourrire. Il vient vers moi, met sa main derriere ma tête puis m'embrasse.

Kevin : Ca va ? Tu as une petite mine !

Moi : Ouai ça va ne t'inquiete pas !

Kevin : Non dis moi !

Moi : C'est rien c'ets jute que je pense a mes parnts et que le fait de ne pas pouvoir les appeler pour leur dire que je suis en enceinte tout ça parce quil dise que c'est trop tot lors que ç a fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble ! Et puis même si on s'aime et qu'on veut un enfant c'est notre probleme c'est pas le leur !

Kevin : Tu crois pas que tu devrai les appller ?

Moi : Non!C'est a eux de faire le premiers pas pas a moi ! Et j'ai appellé mes sœur et les connaissant elle vont leur dire que je suis enceinte donc de toute façon ils seront au courant !

Kevin : comme tu vux mais réfléchit ! Et u pire si tu ne veux pas leur parler envoie leur un message !

Moi : Je sais pas ! Mais tu vois j'aurai bien aimé de parler aec ma mere de la grossesse et tout mais du coup je ne peux pas et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas trop bien !

Kevin : Je te comprend mais sache que de toute façpn quoi que tu fasse je te soutiendrai dans n'importe quelle situation. Aller vient ! On va sortir Roy et Roxy avec Lea ! Ca va te changer les idées !

Moi : si tu veux !... Et ?

Kevin : Quoi ?

Moi : Au final Roy et Roxy ils sont supers calme ! On ne les entend jamais !

Kevin : Ouai ! Bon je vais chercher lea !

Moi : Ok !

Il monte chercher Lea pendant que moi je rentre Roy et Rroxy qui sont dans le jardin comme d'habitude. Kevin redescent avec Lea. Nous mettons nos chaussures, nos manteaux et nous partons vers un parc ou il n'y a personne en general, comme ça nous sommes sure d'êtres tranquille. Lea joue avec Roy et Roxy, et kevin et Moi la regardons en parlant.

Moi : Il faudrait qu'on le dise a Lea aussi pour ma grossesse !

Kevin : Ouai !

Moi : Maintenant ?

Kevin : Sit u veux !

Moi : (l'appelant ) Lea !

Lea : Oui ?

Moi : Vietn voir s'il te plait !

Lea : (venant vers nous) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kevin : Est ce que tu serai contente si il y avait un bebe qui viendrai vivre avec nous a la maison ?

Lea : Oui ! En plus comme ça je ne jouerai plus toute seul !

Moi : Laors tu sera contente d'apprendre que nous attendons un bebe ?

Lea : Pour de vrai ?

Moi : Oui !

Lea : Cool je pourrai jouer avec elle en plus !

Moi : ...Ou lui !

Lea : Ouai … On verra !

Kevin et moi rigolons a la remarque de Lea puis elle retourne jouer !

Kevin : Au moins on sait que ça lui fait plaisir !

Moi : Ouai et j'avait pensé a un truc ! Maintenant, Lea c'est comme notre fille, elle vie chez nous, elle habite chez nous, elle nous appelle papaet maman, elle va a l'ecole et tout ! Et du coup au lieu d'avoir juste la gerde on pourrai l'adopter ! Ca rendrai la chose pls officielle !

Kevin : Ouai tu as raison !

Moi : On ne le ferra pas maintenant tout de suite mais on pourra le faire quand tu rentre que ta tournée pour les avant premiere d'ALadin !

Kevin : Oui c'est une tres bonne idée !

Moi : On rentre !? Il est 21h !

Kevin : Ouai ! Lea ! Tu vient on rentre.

Lea : J'arrive !

 **Chapitre 70 -**

/ Eclipse de 10 semaines /

Nous sommes le Lundi 6 Octobre 2015 à rentre ce soir, enfin, ça fait 1 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, au moi d'aout, nous sommes allé à Ibiza avec Léa, la famille de Kevin (sa mère et ses frères), Ben, Marvin, d'autres pote ainsi que Lucie. Ça c'est supers bien passé, on s'est beaucoup amusé tous ensemble, des que nous sommes rentré, Kevin est presque directement reparti pour ces avant-première, on s'est appelé tous les jours, une fois le matin, une fois le soir, uns fois le soir après son avant première et une fois souvent a la fin d'un trajet. Ils nous manque a moi comme a Léa, pendant son absence, j'ai repris le boulot a temps plein, je suis allé voir Camille, je suis sorti avec Lucie. Quant à Léa, elle a commencé le collège, au début elle ne voulait vraiment pas mais quand elle a commencé à ce faire des potes, elle a commencé à s'y plaire, elle travaille bien pour le moment. Tout se passe très bien.

Ma grossesse aussi se passe bien, ma deuxième échographie est après-demain et normalement, on pourra savoir le sexe du bébé. J'ai vraiment très hâte. Mon ventre c'est un peux pus arrondi c'est pour ça que je met beaucoup de vêtement large car étant donné que l'on parle pas mal de ma relation a avec Kev dans les magasines, il y a beaucoup de photos de lui et moi et je n'ai pas envie que si quelqu'un me reconnais et vois que je suis enceinte, la presse pourrait très vite être au courant et je n'en ai pas envie.

Enfin breff, Léa fini à 15h aujourd'hui et elle met même pas 15 minutes pour rentrer de collège. Kevin, lui, devrai arriver vars 17h.

Je suis entrai de jouer avec Roy et Roxy dans le jardin, eux aussi ont bien grandit, ils ont presque atteint leu taille définitive et ils sont supers complices, ce qui fait qu'il joue tout le temps ensemble et du coup on ne les entend presque pas donc on est tranquille.

Avec Léa, on a aussi développé une relations de confiance, elle sait que quoi qu'elle me dise je ne la jugerai pas, j en ferai que l'aider et la conseiller. Je pense que du coup maintenant, elle se sent encore plus chez elle.

S'entend la porte d'entré s'ouvrir, je regarde l'heure, 15h17, déjà ?

... : Man' ?

Moi : J'arrive !

JE me dirige vars l'entrée et vois Lea entrain de poser sa veste et son sac au sol, elle s'appreche de moi et me fait un bisous sur la joue

Lea : Ca va ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Lea : Ca va !

Moi : Ta journée ?

Lea : Tranquille

Moi : Rien de spécial ?

Lea : Non rien !Il arrive a quelle heure PA' ?

Moi : 17 h normalement !

Lea : J'ai hâte de le voir ! Il me manque !

Moi : A moi aussi mais déjà on a pus l'avoir au téléphone tous les jours !

Lea : Ouai c'est vrai !

Moi : Ca te dis de faire un truc pour son retour ?

Lea : Ouai ! C'est quoi qui lui ferai plaisir ?

Moi : Bah je ne pense pas qu'il va vouloir sortir ! Alors on pourrai manger tous ensemble !

Lea : Ok donc pour lui faire plaisir on lui acheté des pizzas, des dragibus et du chocolat !

Moi : (rigole) Tu commence a bien le connaitre !

Lea : Ouai !

Moi : Pour le chocolat et les dragibus je veux pas mais pas pour les pizzas ! parce que bon je ne pense pas que pendant 1 mois, il a mangé très équilibré !

Lea : On peux manger chinois ? s'teu plait ! s'teu plait ! s'teu plait !

Moi : Bon ok si tu veux ! Ca te dérange de rester toute seul le temps que j'aille acheter du chocolat ?

Lea : Non ! Non vas-y je vais bosser de toute façon !

Moi : Ok toute !

Je met un sweat a Kevin que j'aime bien mettre surtout quand je suis dehors et en plus il cache mon ventre.

Il est 16h59, Kevin m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il arrivait dans quelque minutes. JE suis, comme prévu, aller chercher du chocolat et des dragibus pour Kevin. Je suis dans la cuisine lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je regarde vers celle-ci et je vois Kevin entrer dans le salon. Je cour vers lui entour mes bras autour de son coup, il me soulève, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je met mes mains sur ces joues, l'embrasse longuement ensuite je glisse ma tête dans son coup, lui qui me porte toujours, il m'a tellement manqué. Nous restons comme ça un long moment lorsque je me laisse glisser jusqu'à me retrouver sur mes pied face a Kevin, nos regard plongés l'un dans celui de l'autre. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot depuis que Kevin était rentré dans la maison. Il brisa le silence :

Kevin : J'en veux tous les jours des accueils comme ça !

Moi : Moi je ne veux pas t'en faire parce que ça voudrai dire que tu es parti pendant longtemps !

Kevin : Tu m'as manqué !

Moi : Toi aussi ! Tellement !

Kevin : Et Lea aussi elle m'a manqué ! Elle est où ?

Moi : Dans sa chambre elle bosse !

Kevin : J'irai la voir après ! (posant sa main sur mon ventre) JE suppose que lui aussi va bien étant donné qu'il prend de plus en plus de place !

Moi : (posant ma main sur la sienne) très bien ! On en aura le cœur net dans 2 jours !

Kevin : C'est a quelle heure déjà ?

Moi : 14h 30 !

Kevin : Dacc ! Lea serra en cour ?

Moi : Non elle ne bosse pas le vendredi après midi ! Mais elle va peut être chez une pote elle ne sais pas encore !

Kevin : Dacc ! bon je vais aller voir Lea ...

 **Chapitre 71**

/Toujours point de vue de Kevin /

Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de Lea, arrivé devant la porte, je l'ouvre et vois Lea sur son bureau dos a moi en train d'écouter de la musique sur son ipod en même temps que de travailler. Il y a son portable qui n'arrête pas de vibrer a cote d'elle a cause se plusieurs SMS qu'elle reçoit mais ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'elle en reçoit quand même beaucoup, il ne s'arrête jamais de vibrer quasiment. Enfin breff, je décide de lui faire peur en lui prenant les épaule par derrière... Ce qui est un succès car lorsque je pause mes mains sur ces épaules, elle sursaute et se retourne en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Lea : Tu es fou ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Moi : Désolé c'était trop tentant !

Lea : (me prenant dans ces bras ) Tu m'a manquée !

Moi : Toi aussi ! Comment tu vas ?

Lea : Ça va et toi ?

Moi : Oui ça va ! Dis moi tu est au courant que tu n'arrête pas de recevoir des SMS ?

Lea : Oui je sais !

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne répond pas ?

Lea : (regardant ce doigts s'entremêler entre eux) Euuhh... Il faut que je te parle d'un truc mais je ne pouvait pas trop en parler a man' !

Moi : Je t'écoute !

Lea : Et bien enfaite au collège ! Je me suis fait des potes assez rapidement jusqu'au jour ou enfaite, je ne si spas comment mais il y en a qui on appris que je vivait avec toi ! Et a l base on était 10 potes maintenant on est 3 et beaucoup on commencé a me poser des questions sur toi sur ta vie personnelle... N'importe quoi quoi ! Et ensuite étant donné que je ne répondait pas en face de la personne, j'ai commencé a recevoir de messages, au début j'en recevait pas beaucoup mais plus ça va plus j'en reçoit donc bah je ne répond pas ! Il me reste que 2 potes avec qui je m'entend vraiment bien, on ne parle pas du faite que je vive avec toi donc voila mais j'en ai mare on dirait il y a que moi dans le collège, pendant la recrée on sors même pas avec mes potes parce que sinon tout le monde vient me poser des questions et au final je ne parle même pas avec mes vrai potes !

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt ?

Lea : Bah toi tu n'était pas la man' elle bossait toute la journée et puis je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter je préférait t'en parler a toi !

Moi : Tu aurait du m'appeler !

Lea : Je suis désolé !

Moi : Non ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

Lea : Non !

Moi : Déjà, moi je vais en parler a Alexia, ensuite ce weekend on ira changer ton numéros de téléphone, et pour le collège, tu pourrai je sais pas conclure comme une sorte de marcher avec les autres ! Par exemples : Si je viens avec toi un matin et qu excepte de faire des photos, de orthographe et tout ils te laisse tranquille !

Lea : Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?

Moi : On peux toujours essayer mais oui ça pourrai marcher !

Lea : De toute façon on peut toujours essayer ! Ça ne pourrai pas être pire de toute manière !

Moi : T'inquiète pas ça va marcher ! Et puis en plus ça t'a permis de vrai tes vrai amies !

Lea : Ouai !

Kevin : T'a fini de bosser la ?

Lea : Ouai je dessinait quand tu as débarquer en me faisant une peur bleu !

Moi : (rire ) Tu dessine toi !

Lea : Ouai j'aime bien !

Moi : Montre !

Lea : Non j'aime pas !

Moi : Ca va montre je ne vais pas te juger ! Je m'en fiche t'en que tu fais des truc que tu aime faire même si c'est pas très bien fait ! En plus je suis sure que tu dessine magnifiquement bien !

Lea : Tu me promet que tu juge pas !

Moi : Promis ! Aller montre moi !

Elle me tend un feuille sur laquelle il y a un dessin juste magnifique. Je n'arrive mémé pas a croire que c'est elle qui l'a fait (multimédia ) Elle a un réel talent pour le dessin en tout cas ça c'est sur.

Lea : Alors ?

Moi : Mais Lea c'est magnifique !C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Lea : Ouai !

Moi : C'est juste magnifique !Tu as beaucoup de talent pour le dessin croit moi !  
et tu aime bien les chevaux ?

Lea : C'est pas si beau que ça !Et oui j'aime bien je trouve que c'est beau un cheval !

Moi : arrête de te sous-estimer ! C'est magnifique ! Vraiment ! Tu dessine très bien les chevaux en plus parce que c'est pas simple a dessiner !

Lea : Bah merci !

Moi : Aller vient on va rejoindre Alexia en bas !

Lea : ok !

On descend, on rejoint Alexia dans la cuisine en train de déposer des repas chinois sur la table, elle nous regarde lorsque l'on entre dans la cuisine.

Moi : Tu acheté chinois pour ce soir ?

Alexia : Ouai avec Lea on voulait te faire un repas sympas pour ton retour et en dessert il y a chocolat et dragibus !

Moi : Oh ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

On se met a table parce qu'il est déjà 19h, on a passer plus d'un heure a parler avec Lea. Pendant le repas, on a parler de la tourné de comment c'était, de la reprise d'Alexia au boulot... Ensuite Lea est monté dans sa chambre, j'ai raconté a Alexia ce que Lea m'a dit, elle étai assez choquée mais bon voila quoi... De toute façon c'est comme ça. Moi aussi ça me soul je ne voulais pas que ma célébrité gâcher la rentré de Lea au collège

Après avoir parlé pendant un long moment, avec Alexia, on va se coucher tout les deux pour la première fois en 1 mois, ça fait du bien de dormir a nouveaux a ces cotes.

 **Chapitre 72**

/2 jours plus tard / (7 octobre 2015)

C'est aujourd'hui. J'ai trop hâte mais en même j'ai peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait peur... Enfin bref, on verra cet après-midi.

Il est maintenant 11h33, Lea rentre des cours dans une heure et Kev dans environ 1h30, hier, il a eu une avant-première d'Aladin à Paris et j'y suis allé avec lui, le film est juste genial, drôle, avec des actions... Genial quoi... Entrée du coup les six hommes dans la cuisine, je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui car j'ai l'échographie, je suis en train de préparer à manger pour ce midi lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je regarde l'heure, 11h46, je ne vois pas c'est car Léa doit finir les cours à 12h30. Je me dirige vers le salon et voie, à ma plus grande surprise, ma mère. Une montagne de question ne se bousculent dans ma tête, que fait elle ici ? Comment a-t-elle eu les clés ? Est t-elle au courant que je suis enceinte ? Vient t-elle me parler ou m'engueuler ? Elle me regarde sans dire un mot, je reprends mes esprits mais la colère que j'éprouve pour elle et mon pere revient.

Moi : tu fais quoi ici ? Dis je froidement.

Ma mère : je viens ici pour te parler !

Moi : jeu mais rien a te dire et comment es tu entrer ?

Ma mère : la où la porte était ouverte !

Moi : arrête de mentir !

Ma mère : bon OK c'est lea ! Elle se sens coupable car elle dit que tout ça est de sa faute !

Moi : si tu es est venu pour me dire ce que pense Léa, tu peux partir ! Surtout vu la façon dont tu la accueilli dans la famille !

Ma mère : je suis venu pour te parler de ça justement !

Moi : je n'ai encore moins de choses à se dire sur sa !

Ma mère : écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire s'il te plaît !

Moi : tu as 3 minutes !

Ma mère : Je sais que nous avons mal réagi avec ton père mais moi je n'en pouvait plus de ne plus te voir ni te parler ! Ton pere n'est pas au courant que je suis là, il ne voulait pas que je viennes mais j'en avais vraiment mare de n'avoir des nouvelles que par tes sœurs ! S'il te plait pardonne moi ! J'ai mal reagit mais je ne sais pas ... sur le coup ... je me suis dis que ton père avais raison mais j'ai réalisé que je faisait une erreur !

Moi : et tu crois que c'est en venant en disant que tu t'excuse que je fais te faire un câlin et que tu va etre pardonné ? Tu ne te rend pas compte comment j'etais mal ! Et toi tu revient 9 mois et tu te dis qu'en me disant "excuse-moi ! " tout va redevenir comme avant !

Ma mère : Non ! Mais j'ai appris par Camille et Audrey que tu etait enceinte et je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te soutenir pendant ta grossesse et de ne pas pouvoir être la pour toi !

Moi : Pourtant quand on a pris la décision de garder Lea, tu n'était pas la pour moi et ça ne t'a pas dérangé !

Ma mère : Je sais je suis désolé !

Moi : Je suppose que papa n'en a rien a foutre !

Ma mère : C'est ce qu'il veut faire croire mais tu le connait... il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a fait erreur !

Moi : En tout cas si il crois que c'est moi qui vais faire le premier pas, il se met le doigt dans l'oeuil !

Ma mère : Mais ce n'est pas a toi de faire le premier pas ! Écoute je veux juste avoir de tes nouvelle, même si c'est juste un SMS ! Je veux juste savoir comment se passe ta grossesse !

Moi : bon ok mais ne parle plus JAMAIS de Lea comme tu l'as fait !

Ma mère : Oui ne t'inquiete pas !

nous nous regardons de longue minutes ... On ne sait pas trop quoi se dire enfaite ni quoi faire. Ca me fait du bien de m'être réconcilié avec ma mère.

Ma mère : Bon je vais y aller ! J'ai des trucs a faire !

Moi : Ouai bah cette aprem, j'ai une échographie et je saurai le sexe du bébé, je t'envoie un SMS pour te dire !

Ma mère : D'acc merci !

Je la prend dans mes bras, ça fait du bien ! On en avait besoins toute les deux pour définitivement se dire que nous nous étions retrouvé. Je m'écarte d'elle puis elle part.

 **Chapitre 73**

Je suis retourné dans la cuisine pour finir de faire a manger, cette "visite" m'a beaucoup étonné, je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. Je réfléchie a tout ce que ma mere m'a dit en même temps que de cuisiner. Je sursaute lorsque je sens deux main se poser sur mes hanches, je me retourne brusquement.

Kevin : Wow ! C'est moi ne t'inquiète pas !

Moi : Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

Kevin : Ouai j'ai vu ça, tu avais l'air dans tes pensées !

Moi : Oui j'ai eu une visite assez ... inattendue ce matin !

Kevin : De qui ?

Moi: Ma mère !

Kevin : Raconte !

Moi : Tu me fais mon bisous et je te raconte !

Il m'embrasse, s'assoie sur un tabouret de la cuisine puis je lui raconte tout.

Kevin : Et ça va toi sinon ?

Moi : Ouai ! Ca va ! Ca m'a fait du bien de lui parler !

Kevin : Ca se voit ! Tu as le sourire aux lèvres ! Et pour ton père ?

Moi : Bah il ne veut pas avouer qu'il a fait une erreur et il tient plus à son égaux qu'a sa fille apparemment donc temps pis ! j'ai dis a ma mère que je ne ferait pas le premiers pas et ele m'a dit que j'avais raison donc voila ...

Nous sommes dans a salle d'attente du médecin pour mon échographie, avec Kevin, nous sommes main dans la main, j'appréhende mais en même temps j'ai tellement hâte...

Lea est resté seul a la maison car elle ne pouvait pas aller chez sa pote. Ces problèmes au collège sont toujours au même stade qu'avant mais bon elle arrive a gérer, je la trouve courageuse quand même car se faire "harceler" par plus de la moitié de son collège c'est dur mais elle elle reste forte et elle ne se plaint pas.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvre. Et laisse apparaitre le médecin.

Médecin : Mlle Durant ?

Moi : Oui !

Médecin : Suivez moi s'il vous plait !

Nous suivons donc le médecin jusqu'à son bureau où nous nous asseyons sur les fauteuils placé devant son bureau.

Médecin : Alors ... _Dis-t-elle en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur ._ Vous venez pour l'échographie des 4 mois de grossesse c'est ça ?

Moi : Oui c'est ça !

Médecin : Très bien ! Votre grossesse se passe bien sinon ?

Moi : Oui très bien !

Médecin : Très bien ! Nous allons donc passer a l'échographie !

Elle me fait signe de m'installer sur le lit présent au milieu de la pièce. Je m'y installe et Kevin vient a côté de moi. Le médecin fait la même chose que la dernier fois et me met du gel dans le bas du ventre pour ensuite y faire glisser "la manette". Jusqu'à ce que l'image de notre bébé apparaisse.

Médecin : Et bien le voila _nous dit-elle en regardant l'écran._ Voulez-vous connaitre le sexe ?

Moi : Oui !

Médecin : Tres bien et bien ... c'est ... une fille !

Apres les paroles que le médecin vient de prononcer, je n'y croit pas, je suis juste heureuse, je regarde Kevin,qui lui me regarde des étoiles plein les est heureux. Je suis heureuse. Nous allons avoir une petite fille. Ce moment est juste magique, se dire que dans 5 mois cette petite présente dans mon ventre, sera dans mes bras ... est juste, Je sais pas ... C'est une élan de bonheur, une augmentation de l'impatience qu'elle arrive.

Kevin me tient la main , il a les yeux fixé sur l'écran su lequel des images de notre fille apparaissent, il est ému, je le vois car il a les yeux qui brille, il est comme moi... Heureux.

Médecin : Je vais vous imprimer des images de l'échographie pour nous prendrons un rendez-vous pour la prochaine échographie.

Moi : D'accord merci !

Elle nous imprime les image, nous prenons un rendez-vous pour dans 10 semaine lorsque j'en serai a 6 mois de grossesse, le 10 décembre, nous rentrons ensuite a la maison.  
Lorsque nous rentrons dans la maison, nous voyons Lea dans la cuisine en train de faire ses devoirs avec la musique qui s'entend jusque dans la salon. Nous allons dans la cuisine puis lorsqu'elle nous vois, elle arrête sa musique.

Moi : Salut !

Lea : Coucou ça va ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Lea : Ouai alors ton rendez-vous ?

Moi : Et bien maintenant nous savons que ça sera une petite fille !

Lea : Trooop bien ! C'est génial ! Et vous allez l'appeler comment ?

Moi : On ne sait pas ! On a pas encore réfléchit !

Kevin : Ça te dirai de nous aider a choisir le prénom .

Lea : Ouai carrément je serai supers contente !

Nous parlons pendant beaucoup de temps sur comment appeler le bébé puis une fois trouvé, nous décidons de le dire a personne et de garder le secret, ça sera notre secret a Kevin, Lea et a moi.

Ensuite, Kevin et moi envoyons un SMS a nos mères pour leur dire que c'est une fille et moi j'envoie un SMS a mes sœur aussi. Nous leur envoyons une photo de l'échographie avec écrit : _"Nous vous présentons notre fille qui pointera le bout de son nez dans normalement 5 mois ! "_

Elles nous réponde quelque minutes plu tard.

/ Message de ma mère/

 _Trop chou ! Félicitations a toi et a Kevin ! Fait attention a toi ! Gros bisous !_

/Message de a mère a Kevin /

 _Félicitation ! Je vais avoir une petite fille ! Bon Kev tu prend soin d'Alexia et Alexia tu prend soin de ma petite fille ! Aller bisous les jeunes !_

 **Chapitre 74**

1 semaine plus tard

Je vais travailler, comme tout les jours, aujourd'hui, je vais juste à côté de Paris pour m'occuper d'un poulain de 3 ans qui est apparemment hystérique et qui ne se laisse pas approcher.

Arrivé sur les lieux, je constate que effectivement le poulain est très nerveux et à peur de tout ce qui l'entoure. Je parle avec son propriétaire qui me dit qu'il est comme ça depuis qu'il a été séparé de sa mère car celle-ci à été transféré dans une clinique vétérinaire cause de maladie. Je m'approche de l'enclos où se trouve ce poulain qui s'appelle Twist.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de travaille, Twist s'approche de moi. Il est face a moi, tête baissé. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit provenant surement des chasseurs du champs d'à côté, ce qui effraie Twist, qui relève la tête brutalement de peur. En levant la tête, il m'a mis un coup dans le ventre ce qui me fait extrêmement mal, je me tient le ventre, je suis plier en deux de douleur. Twist comprend qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas donc il s'approche de moi et met sa tête au niveau de mon ventre, cette scène est trop mignonne mais la douleur est tel que je n'y fait même pas attention. J pense que c'est une douleur dut au coup mais que ce soir ou demain je n'aurai plus mal.

Je fini difficilement ma journée de travail. En rentrant a la maison, je décide de ne dire a personne ce qui c'est passé, surtout pas à Kevin parce qu'il va s'inquiéter et je n'ai pas envie qu'il en fasse une montagne alors que ce n'est pas grand chose.

5 jours plus tard.

J'ai toujours mal, je continu de travailler mais ça devient très dur alors aujourd'hui, je décide de ne pas travailler car j'ai vraiment mal. Je commence a vraiment m'inquiéter, personne ne le sait, mais j'ai besoins d'en parler, je vais appeler Lucie.

/Conversation téléphonique/

Lucie : Allô ?

Moi : Lucie ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

Lucie Non non ! Ca va tu as l'air t'inquiète ?

Moi : J'ai doit te parler !

Lucie : je t'écoute !

Moi : Il s'est passé un truc au boulot i jours, un poulain qui a eu peur d' un truc et qui m'a accidentellement donné un coup dans le ventre, j'ai eu mal mais je me suis dis que c'était a cause du choc et que ça allé aller ! Mais la ça fait 5 jours et j'ai encore mal alors je commence a avoir peur !

Lucie : Kev est au courant?

Moi : Non je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter !

Lucie : Il faut que tu aille voir un médecin pour savoir si c'est grave ou pas !

Moi : Mais imagine c'est grave !

Lucie : Mais pourquoi tu en a pas parlé a quelqu'un plus tôt ? Non toi tu attend 5 jour avant de nous le dire !

Moi : Ouia je sais j'ai été débile mais il faut que tu m'aide s'il te plait je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Luice : D'abord tu va commencer par en parler a Kev et après tu ira a l'hôpital pour voir ce que tu as !

Moi : Ouai je vais faire ça mais j'ai peur !

Lucie : N4ai pas peut tout va bien se passer ! Et puis tu aura Kev avec toi !

Moi : Ouai merci ma cherie !

Lucie : De rien aller va faire ce que je t'ai dit maintenant et tu m'envoie un SMS quand tu as du nouveaux ok ?

Moi : Ok ! Bisous !

Lucie : Bisous !

/Fin de la conversation /

Je raccroche et je vais dans la cuisine la ou se trouve Kevin, il est entrain de répondre au message de ses fans sur les resaux sociaux.

Moi : Kevin ?

KEvin : Ouai ?

Moi : Il faut que je te parle !

Il arrête immédiatement ce qu'il est en train de faire et me regarde.

Kevin : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : En faite, Il s'est passé un truc au boulot i jours, un poulain qui a eu peur d' un truc et qui m'a accidentellement donné un coup dans le ventre, j'ai eu mal mais je me suis dis que c'était a cause du choc et que ça allé aller !

Kevin : Mais ...

Moi : (le coupant) Laisse moi finir s'il te plait ! Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulai pas t'inquiéter mais la ça fait 5 jours que j'ai mal et je commence a avoir peut que ce ne soit pas juste une douleur passagère !

Kevin : Et ça ne t'ai pas venu a l'idée de m'en parler plus tôt ?

Moi : Je sais je suis désolé mais j'avais peur et la j'ai encore plus peur !

Kevin : Ok ... On verra ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant on va aller a l'hôpital pour savoir ce que tu as !

Moi : Kev s'il te plait ne me fait pas la gueule !

Kevin : (assez sèchement) J'ai dit qu'on verrai ça plus tard !

Ce que vient de me dire KEvin et la façon dont il l'a dit me fait froid dans me dos, je n'aurai fait du lui cacher ça.

Kevin : A quelle heure fini Lea ?

Moi : 17h30 !

Kevin : Et il est quelle heure ?

Moi : 14h12 !

Kevin : Okk ça nous laisse le temps d'aller à l'hôpital avant qu'elle revienne ! Je vai lui laisser un mot au cas ou ! Vérifie si elle a pris ces clef !

Moi : Oui elle les a prise !

Kevin : Ok ! Je lui fait le mot et on y va !

Nous nous dirigeons vars l'hôpital sans nous un mot. Arrivé la-bas, Nous attendons près d'une heure pour que je puisse faire une échographie. Quand vient mon tour, je vais dans le cabinet d'un médecin qui me fait mon échographie, sans rien dire puis après il nous fait signe à Kevin et a moi de nous assoir sur des chaises en face de son bureau.

Médecin : Bon et bien ce que vous avez de sont pas de simple douleur passagère, vous avez ce que 'on appelle un placenta praevia, en faite c'est votre placenta qui ne s'est pas bien inséré dans la cavité utérine, ça ne vous empêche pas de poursuivre votre grossesse mais il va falloir être très vigilant et il vous faut beaucoup de repos ! Vraiment c'est tres important. Cette anomalie serai comme même apparu même si vous n'aviez pas reçu se coup, au final, ce coup, a "accéléré" le processus et vous vous a fait avoir plus mal que la normal

Moi : Et il y a des risques ?

Médecin : Oui, il va des risque d'hémorragie et de souffrance fœtale. Quoi qu'il en soit vous bénéficierez de plus d'échographies que dans le cadre d'une grossesse "normale ", notamment à la fin on vous recommandera de privilégier le repos, de limiter vos déplacements pour éviter les contractions et le risque d'accoucher prématurément. En cas de saignements durant votre grossesse, vous serez hospitalisée d'office afin de vérifier que la santé de votre bébé ainsi que la vôtre ne sont pas en danger.

Moi : D'accord !

Médecin : Voila c'est tout donc beaucoup de repos et faite en le moins possible pour vous et votre bébé ! Je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous !

Moi : D'accord merci !

Médecin : Au revoir !

Moi : au revoir !

Nous lui serrons maison et rentrons a la maison. Kevin n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

 **Chapitre 75**

Arrivé a la maison, Lea n'est pas encore rentré. Kevin n'a toujours pas dis un mot, il est froid, distant. Il faut que je lui parle, Même si je sais que nous allons finir par nous engueule.

Moi : Il faudrait peut être qu'on parle ?

Kevin : Il faudrait, oui !

Moi : Je sais que tu m'en veut mais je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, je pensais que ce n'était rien !

Kevin : Et bien tu pense mal ! L'avantage c'est que tu va devoir rester a la maison, au oins comme ça je suis sur que tu ne me cachera rien !

Moi : Non mais je ne vais pas rester a la maison a ne rien faire pendant 5 mois ! !

Kevin : Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Moi : Bah je sais pas, je vais sortir, allé voir Lucie, des trucs que je fais quand je ne suis pas au boulot quoi ...

Kevin : Même pas en rêve !

Moi : Et pourquoi ?

Kevin : (s'énerve) Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dis le médecin ? Il te faut beaucoup de repos !

Moi : Ca ne veut pas dire : Ne pas bouger pendant 5 mois !

Kevin : Si ! De toute façon je ne te laisserai pas sortir !

Moi : Bon ok ! Si tu veux je resterai a la maison t'es content ? Mais c'est juste pour le bébé !

Kevin : (énervé) MAIS ARRÊTE UN PEUX AVEC LE BÉBÉ ! T'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE POUR TOI AUSSI IL Y A DES RISQUES ! IL Y A DES RISQUE D'HÉMORRAGIE ET C4EST TOI QUI VA LE PERDRE LE SANG PAS LE BÉBÉ ! ET SI TU EN PERS TROP ALORS TOI AUSSI TU AS DES RISQUES DE MOURIR !

Moi : Mais non t'inquiète pas !

Kevin : Mais tu est débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Je crois que tu ne te rend pas compte du risque que cette maladie a pour toi ET pour le bébé !

Moi : Mais si ! Mais ça va aller !

Kevin : Non ça ne va pas aller ! Et en plus de ça tu ne m'a même pas dit pour le coup ! C'est aussi mon bébé je te ferai dire et toi tu ne te dis pas que ça serai peut-être un bonne idée de m'en parler avant !?

Moi : Je ne voulait juste pas t'inquiéter pour rien !

KEvin : Mais je suis la pour ça aussi ! Je ne suis as la que pour les bons moments !

Moi : Je sais mais j'ai paniqué !

Kevin : C'est pas une raison ! Je vais faire un tour ! J'ai besoin de réflechir !

Il s'en va, prend son manteau, met ses chaussure et ouvre la porte mais je le ratrape par le bras.

Moi : Kevin ! J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait !

Kevin : Je vais revenir ! J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air !

Il pars et j'appelle Lucie pour tout lui raconter, j'ai besoins de ses conseils.

/Point de vue de Kevin / (je=Kevin)

Je suis parti car j'ai vraiment besoins de réfléchir et de prendre du recule par rapport a cette histoire. La vérité c'est que j'ai peur, j'ai juste peur de perdre mon bébé ou de perdre Alexia ou même de perdre les deux. On dirai qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'elle risque sa vie avec cette grossesse et si elle ne se repose pas comme le médecin lui a dis, ça augmenterai encore plus les risques. Je l'aime et j'ai juste peur de la perdre mais elle ne le comprend pas, on dirai qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre. Sur ce coup la elle ne pense qu'a elle, elle ne se dit pas que moi aussi je souffre dans l'histoire, que j'ai peur...

Je me dirige vers chez Ben, arrivé la-bas, Lucie dormait car elle avait bossé la nuit dernier, j'en profite donc pour tout raconter a Ben, tout ce qui c'est passé depuis le début. Il me dit que ce matin, Alexia a appelé Lucie pour lui en parler. Après lui avoir tout raconter, il essaye de me rassurer, de me dire que ça va aller... Pour être franc, j'espère que ça va aller, Alexia je sais qu'elle est forte et qu'elle va s'en sortir, ça je le sais mais il faut aussi qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler et que la il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise du style, faire n'importe quoi, bouger tout le temps ... Il faut qu'elle prenne ce qu'elle a au sérieux sinon elle risque gros, et dans l'histoire c'est moi qui vais souffrir car si le pire arrive, elle elle sera plus la et moi je me retrouverai tout seul avec Lea, et ça pour moi c'est juste inimaginable. Je ne peut plus vivre sans elle, elle est devenu trop importante dans ma vie pour qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...

Après avoir tout raconté a Ben, il m'a donné des conseils, d'être la pour elle, d'éviter les engueulades, d'éviter le sujet de la "maladie" et de ne pas trop être sur elle, juste de lui rappeler quant elle fait n'importe quoi ou qu'elle en fait trop mais le reste je la laisse faire. Je rentre ensuite a la maison. Lea est rentré, elle est dans le salon en train de bosser. Je lui dit bonjour et vais dans la cuisine voir Alexia.

Moi : Hum ... Écoute Alexia, je suis dessolé, j'aurai pas du réagir comme ça !

Alexia : T'inquiète ça va ! Mais je veux juste que tu comprenne que je suis loin d'être débile, je sais que moi aussi j'ai des chance de mourir, moi aussi j'ai peur, OK ? Mais je veux juste ne pas trop y penser et profiter, OK je vais rester a la maison, OK je vais faire attention, mais s'il te plait, profite avec moi et ne me parle pas de cette "maladie" toute les 5 minutes, OK ?

Moi : Oui c'est promis ! Mais fait vraiment attention s'il te plait, pour toi, pour le bébé et pour moi car je ne supporterai pas de te perdre !

Alexia : Je vais faire attention ! Pour notre famille !

Alexia pleurait et moi j'avais les larmes aux yeux, maintenant il faut que nous vivions normalement en faisant attention et je suis sur que tout va bien se passer car je sais Qu'avec Alexia à mes côté, tout va bien aller...

**Chapitre 76**

/Point de vue d'Alexia/

Éclipse de 3 mois.

Nous sommes le lendemain de Noël, apparemment, Kevin a un cadeau pour moi mais il ne pouvait pas me le donner hier étant donné que nous sommes aller fêter noël chez sa mère.

Pour le moment ma grossesse se passe toujours bien,j'en suis a 8 mois de grossesse, je suis beaucoup suivie par mon gynéco, je fais très attention surtout que nous arrivons a la fin de la grossesse, mon ventre est gros maintenant et Kevin est trop mignon avec moi, il est au petit soin avec moi, des fois il parle au bébé en mettant sa main sur mon ventre et ça c'est des moment juste exceptionnel que jamais je n'oublierais. Il adore toucher mon ventre surtout lorsque le bébé bouge. Tout le monde est au courant pour la "maladie" et tout le monde connait les risques du coup des que je vais quelque pars, tout le monde me chouchoute et ils sont tous au petit soin. Mais bon pour moi c'est quand même dur car j'ai un GROS ventre et j'ai mal au dos, des fois la petite donne des coup du coup ça me fait mal mais bon ce sont les joies de la grossesse quoi ...

Avec ma mère, on s'appelle souvent, mon père ne veut toujours pas venir me parler mais de toute façon je n'y peut rien, me mère me dit qu'il fait comme si de rien était mais elle voit qu'il en a mare.

Actuellement, je suis dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner, Lea dors encore étant donné qu'elle est en vacance, et Kevin est dans sa douche. Lorsque qu'il a fini, il vient me voir et m'embrasse.

Kevin : Ca va mon cœur ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Kevin : Ca va ! Tu es prête pour découvrir ta surprise ?

Moi : Ouiii !

Kevin : Alors suis moi !

Il me prend la maison en nous fait monter a l'étage jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre d'amie.

Moi : Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici ?

Kevin : Ouvre la porte !

JE met ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Wow ... Ce que je vois est juste magnifique. Kevin a fait la chambre de la petite, ce n'est plus une chambre d'amie, c'est la chambre de notre fille. Elle est magnifique (multimédia) J'ai les larmes au yeux, c'est magnifique. Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je pouvait avoir.

Moi : C'est magnifique !

Kevin : Ca te plait vraiment ?

Moi : Bien sur ! C'est juste splendide ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Kevin : Ouai ! Tu sais quand tu avais ton rendez-vous chez le gynéco et bien j'ai demandé a Ben de passer et pendant que tu y était, en réalité je n'ai jamais été a une réunion pour le boulot. J'étais a la maison en train de faire ça et avant que tu rentre, j'allai boire un coup avec Ben pour le remercier de son aide.

Moi : Ah ouai ? Tu es comme ça ?!

Kevin : Bah ouai mais c'est un mal pour un bien !

Moi :( Allant vers la salle de bain )Ouai on va dire ça comme ça !

Kevin : Tu vas ou ?

Moi : Au toilette je revient !

Non ! Non !Non !Non !Non ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible !

Je suis en panique total , je ne sais pas quoi faire, il faut que j'aille a l'hôpital c'est pas normal...

En faite, pour vous expliquer la citation, je suis aller au toilette mais le seul problème c'est que j'ai des saignements et c'est pas normal, surtout avec la placenta praevia ! Je suis en panique total la. Il faut que je le dise a KEvin, je descend dans la cuisine la ou il est.

Moi : (paniqué) KEvin !

Kevin : (inquiet) Qui il se passe quoi ?

Moi : Il faut que j'aille a l'hôpital !

Kevin : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je saigne ...

Et c'est la qu'il a compris ...

Kevin : Vas dans la voiture, je vais dire a Lea qu'on doit aller quelque part !

Je fis immédiatement ce qu'il me dit puis 2 minute après il me rejoint dans la voiture.  
Il est autant paniqué que moi, je le vois même si il veut paraitre fort, je sais qu'il est en panique total.

Moi : (pose ma main sur sa cuisse) Ca va aller mon cœur !

Kevin : (pose sa main sur la mienne) Ouai ...

Nous arrivons a l'hôpital, Kevin se précipite a l'accueil.

Kevin : S'il vous plait, j'ai ma copine, elle est enceinte, elle a un placenta preavia et elle saigne !

La dame de l'accueil : Très bien j'appelle un médecin, attendez la !

Je sens que je saigne de plus en plus, je commence à me sentir pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je m'assois sur une chaise et très vite un brancard arrive et il me mette dessus. Je me sens partir puis d'un coup mes yeux se ferment.

/Point de vu de Kevin /

Oh mon dieu, je suis en panique, un brancard vient de l'emporter, ils ont dit qu'il l'emmenait en salle d'opération pour voir si il sorte le bébé ou pas. Tout est allé tellement vite, je n'ai rien vu, il y a moins de 45 minutes, j'étais en train de lui montrer la chambre que j'avais faite avec Ben et la elle va tout droit en salle d'opération... J'ai peur, peur de tout, de le perdre, de perdre voir les deux... J'imagine le ire mais je n'y peut rien, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle mais la je suis si impuissant ...

Je pète des câbles, je ne tient plus en place dans la salle d'attente, ça fait 55 minutes et je n'ai aucune nouvelle, rien, je ne sais pas dans quel état elle est. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je regarde. David. Je répond.

/ Conversation téléphonique/

Moi : Allô ?

David : Salut Kev ça va ?

Moi : David, je sais que je peut te faire confiance alors je te le dit mais ne le dit a personne s'il te plait !

David : ben sure je t'écoute ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : C'est Alexia tu sais je t'avais dis qu'elle avait un problème avec la grossesse ?

David : Oui !

Moi : Et bien la ça ne vas pas, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ça fait 1h qu'elle est en salle d'opération et je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

David : Ok ! Panique pas, ça va aller t'inquiète ! Tu connais Alexia, elle est forte, ça va aller j'en suis sur ! Tu veux que je vienne pour pas que tu sois seul !

Moi : Non non t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te déranger en plus je sais que tu es avec ta fille profite d'elle ! Mais pourquoi u m'appelait a la base ?

David : Rien t'inquiète pas ça peut attendre !

Moi : Ok bon je te laisse en plus je crois qu'il y a le médecin d'Alexia qui arrive !

David : Ok bon courage et t'inquiète pas ça va aller !

Moi : Ouai ! Merci David à plus !

Davis : De rien a plus !

/ Fin de la conversation /

Je raccroche et effectivement, c'est le médecin d'Alexia qui arrive étant donné qu'il vient vers moi.

Le médecin : Monsieur Smadja ?

Moi : Oui c'est moi !

Le médecin : Bonjour je suis le médecin Jackier ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre compagne !

Moi : Comment elle va ?

Le médecin : Elle va bien, son état est stable, l'opération c'est bien passer, on a du faire sortir l'enfant par césarienne car elle perdait trop de sang et ça en devenait dangereux pour le bébé. Votre compagne est en salle de réveil, vous pourrez la voir dans peux de temps et votre fille est en néonatalogie car il faut la surveiller étant donné qu'elle est sortie un peux moins de 2 mois avant le thermes !

Moi : Mais ma fille comment elle va ?

Le médecin : Elle va très bien, nous la gardons pour être sur que tout va bien et pour faire les soins habituelle, pois, taille ...

Moi : D'accord et Alexia je peut la voir quand ?

Le médecin : Et bien normalement je vais pouvoir la ramener dans sa chambre maintenant alors si vous voulez vous pouvez me suivre !

Moi ; Oui je veux bien merci !

Je suis le médecin jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexia, elle a 2 perfusions, une de sang car le médecin m'a dis qu'elle en avait perdu vraiment beaucoup et une autre de médicaments. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il nous emmènerais notre fille des qu'ils auraient fini les test. Je vois Alexia ouvrir les yeux et se reveiller tranquillement, je me précipite vers elle et lui prend la main.

Moi : Hey mon cœur !

Alexia : (une voix faible) Salut !

Moi : Ca va ?

Alexia : Oui ça va je suis juste fatigué mais ça va !

Moi : Repose toi alors !

Alexia : Notre fille elle est ou ?

Moi : Elle va bien elle est avec des infirmière pour faire quelque test !

Alexia : Tu l'a vu ?

Moi : Non pas encore je n'ai pas eu le droit ! Aller repose toi !

Alexia : Je t'aime !

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je l'embrasse puis elle s'endort. J4en profite pour appeler tout le monde, Sa mère, ma mère, ses sœur et Ben a qui je demande de passer chercher Lea.

quelque minute plus tard, tout l monde est la sauf Lucie car elle travaille. Alexia se reveil et vois tout le monde, elle leur dit bonjour, tout le monde lui demande comment elle va lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Lucie avec un bébé qui semble être notre fille.

Alexia : Lucie ?

Lucie : Et oui ! Je travaillait ce soir et comme cette petite puce eu besoin de quelque soin, quant j'ai vu que c'était votre fille c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé !

Alexia : Je t'en supplie donne la moi !

Lucie s'approche d'Alexia et lui donne Notre fille, moi je vais vers Alexia et nous regardons notre magnifique fille, tout le portrait de sa mère, elle est splendide.

Alexia : Bienvenu dans notre famille Mademoiselle Laura Camille Smadja. (Camille c'est parce que nous avions décide que sa marraine serait Camille)

 **\- FIN-**

 **Epilogue 1**

1 an et demie plus tard.

C'est le jour-J, aujourd'hui je me marrie avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde depuis 3 ans et demie, avec le père de ma fille et l'homme de ma vie.

Alors je vais vous faire un résume de l'année et demie qui vient de se dérouler :

-Après que Laura soit née, je suis resté en observation avec elle durant 2 semaine pour surveiller que tout allait bien. Tout le monde est venu nous voir, ma mère, la mère et les frères de Kevin, son père, mes sœurs mais hélas pas mon père. Audrey nous a annoncé qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Son enfant est née et a à présent 9 mois, c'est un petit garçon, il s'appelle Antoine. Il est adorable. Tout le monde était très content pour moi et Kevin et tout le monde a trouvé Laura adorable.

-Laura, elle a maintenant 1 ans et demie, au début, ça a été dur car elle ne faisait pas du tout ces nuits, elle était toujours grincheuse (sauf de temps en temps ) mais bon ça c'est vite calmé et maintenant elle sourie tout le temps, elle fait ces nuits, elle joue sans arrête, un vrai petit ange, il n'y a pas plus adorable. Kevin a très vite adoré le fait d'être père, il est adorable avec sa fille et j'adore les voir jouer tout les deux, c'est trop chou quand Kev s'occupe d'elle.

-Lea, elle a maintenant 13ans, avec Kevin nous l'avons définitivement adopté et elle fait définitivement parti de la famille même si c'était déjà le cas avant. Elle c'est découvert une nouvelle passion, la gym elle en fait très souvent (4 à 5 fois par semaine) elle fait de la compétition et elle est très doué. Ces problèmes au collège se sont arrêté, Kevin a été au collège pour calmer le jeux et ça a très bien marché car maintenant tout se passe très très bien.

-Lucie et Ben sont toujours ensemble, il essaye d'avoir un enfant, Lucie croit que en se moment elle est enceinte mais elle ne veut pas en parler a Ben tant qu'elle est pas sur. Ils sont toujours aussi heureux tout les deux, ils ont emménagé dans une maison près de Paris, pas trop loin de chez nous et on continu de se voir très souvent.

-Kevin, il continu les spectacle il en a sorti un troisième qui marche très bien d'ailleurs, il va bientôt repartir en tournée et peut être que je l'accompagnerai mais ce n'est pas sur car avec Laura et Lea je ne sais pas. Nous avons toujours Roy et Roxy qui sont maintenant grand et qui sont toujours aussi adorable. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on sorte rien que tout les deux après les choses qu'il nous sont arrivé, l'accouchement compliqué, l'hospitalisation et tout ça. Du coup il a confié Lea et Laura a sa mère le temps d'un nuit et nous sommes allé a la tour Eiffel et c'est la qu'il m'a demandé en mariage, la ou tout avais commencé... JE crois bien que c'était la plus belle demande en mariage de la terre, nous étions monté tout en haut, il tout fait pour que tout soit parfait et il a réussi car tout était parfait.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 21 juin 2017 et c'est le jour de mon mariage avec Kevin, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde mais la maintenant tout de suite, je suis surtout la plus stressé. C'est quand même mon mariage et déjà que je stresse pour tout et pour rien a la base alors la c'est pire en plus mon père ne sera pas la, ce qui rend un jour parfait en un jour exceptionnel mais pas parfait.

Il est 9h15, Kevin a dormi chez Ben car, comme les "coutumes " du mariage le dise, nous ne devant pas dormir ensemble la veille. Du coup, Lucie est venu dormir a la maison avec moi. Je suis réveillé depuis 7h ce matin car Laura pleurait et qu'après, j'étais trop stressé pour me recoucher. J'ai rendez-vous à l'église a 11h30. Je suis en train de m'occuper de Laura lorsque Lucie arrive.

Lucie : Salut la futur marié !

Moi : Salut ça va ?

Lucie: Oui et toi ?

Moi : Je suis complétement paniqué mais ça va !

Lucie : Pourquoi tu panique ? Tout va bien se passer !

Moi : Ouai mais mon père n'est pas la et puis en plus un mariage ça stresse toujours alors bah du coup déjà que je stresse pour tout et pour rien a la base bah la c'est pire !

Lucie : Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas te marier avec l'homme de ta vie alors il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal !

Moi : Bon et si on faisait autre chose !? Genre aller se préparer parce que sinon je vais finir par être en retard !

Lucie : Ouai !

Moi : Je vais mettre Laura dans sa chambre ! J'arrive !

Lucie : Ok tu me rejoint dans ta chambre !

J'hauche la tête en signe d'approbation puis je monte Laura dans sa chambre, je l'a met dans son lit avec quelque jouet, je laisse la pore ouverte pour pouvoir l'entendre puis je vais retrouver Lucie dans ma chambre qui est juste a côté de celle de Laura.

Lucie : C'est vraiment trop bizarre de te voir être une maman !

Moi : Tu t'y es toujours pas fait après 1an et demie ?

Lucie: BAh non !

Moi : Même moi j'ai réussi a m'y faire au bout de 3 mois !

Lucie : Bon breff ! Elle est ou ta robe ?

Moi : Dans le garage pour ne pas que Kevin la voit !

Lucie : Ok ! Tu veux quoi comme coiffure ?

Moi : JE sais pas mais quelque chose de simple !

Lucie ! On pourrait te laisser les cheveux détache avec juste quelque déco ! Pas besoins de faire un truc exceptionnel avec ton voile et puis avec tes cheveux on ne peut pas faire grand chose !

Moi : Moi je les adore mes cheveux !

Lucie : Qui te maquille ?

Moi : Ma mère devrait arriver d'ici quelque minutes. (entendant toquer a la porte) Quant on parle du loup.

Je vais donc ouvrir a ma mère mais j'entends la porte de Lea s'ouvrir, elle en sors encore un peux endormie.

Moi : Ca va a puce !

Lea : Oui et toi ?

Moi : Oui tu as bien dormi ?

Lea : Ouai ! Je dort mieux quand je suis en vacances !

Moi : Tu a de la chance toi ! Tes vacances commence le 20 juin moi elle commençait le 25 quand j'etait eu collège !

Lea : Ouai mais c'était il y a très très très longtemps !

Moi : Et je ne suis pas vielle je n'ai que 24 ans !

Lea : Tu as plus du double de mon age donc tu est vielle !

Moi : Rappelle moi pourquoi on t'a gardé ?

Lea : Parce que j'étais trop adorable !

Moi : Ouai bah ça c'était avant ! Bon je revient je dois aller ouvrir la porte !

Je vais donc ouvrir la porte et Lea va faire un câlin a ma mère. Elles se sont beaucoup rapproché, ce qui me rend très heureuse.

Moi : Salut maman ! Ca va ? $

Ma mère : Oui et toi ?

Moi : Franchement ? Je suis complétement paniqué !

Ma mère : Mais non il n'y a pas de quoi ! J'étais pareil a mon mariage mais au final tu va voir ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie !

Moi : Ouai bon vient il faut qu'on se prépare on va finir par être ne retard !

Ma mère : Ouaip ! Elle est ou Laura ?

Moi : Elle est dans sa chambre !

Ma mère : Je peux aller la voir ?

Moi : Oui vas-y tu me rejoint dans ma chambre après ! Lucie est la !

Ma mère : Ouai je vous rejoint !

Quelque minute après, ma mère nous rejoint, elle dit bonjour a Lucie puis nous nous préparons. Ma mère s'occupe des coiffure et Lucie du maquillage. Je vais ensuite prendre ma robe dans le garage , Lea m'accompagne pour récupérer la sienne. Lucie et ma mère les ont emmener en venant a la maison. C'est bien la première fois que je me trouve belle en me regardant dans un miroir. Ma mère et Lucie dise que je suis magnifique et tout le tralala. Ma mère va mettre a Laura la robe que nous lui avons spécialement pour le mariage. Elle est adorable dans sa petite fois l'heure venu, nous nous dirigeons vers l'église. Je stresse énormément, je ne tien même plus en place, je bouge dans tout les sens, j'en tremble tellement je stresse.

Je suis actuellement dans un petite pièce un peut comme une loge juste a côté de la grande salle de l'église. Ma mère essaye désespérément de me calmer mais elle a bien compris que c'était impossible. Mes sœurs sont venue mes voir lorsqu'elles sont arrivées puis elles sont retourner dans la grande salle. Ca fait plus de 24h que je n'ai pas vu Kevin et j'avoue que de me dire que dans quelques heures, je serai sa femme... Et bin je n'y croit pas mais alors pas du tout, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire a l'idée. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal a me dire que j'étais sa copine au début alors la me dire que je vais me marier avec lui bah 'ai du mal a me dire que c'est la réalité. Je suis donc dans la "loge" avec ma mère.

Moi : Il ne viendra plus maintenant !

Ma mère : Non mais si ! Si ça se trouve il va debarquer la maintenant et il va s'exuser !

Moi : Je n'y crois pas trop la !

Ma mère : Arrête d'y pense ! Ne gâche pas tout pour ça, pour lui !

Moi : Mais qui va m'emmener vers Kevin ?

Ma mère : Demande au père de Kev ! Tu m'a dis que vous vous entendiez supers bien !

Moi : Ouai ! Tu peut aller me le chercher s'il te plait !

Ma mère : Oui j'y vais !

Moi : Merci !

Elle me fait un sourire puis elle part vers la grande salle de l'église, la ou se trouve tout le monde.

Quelque minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toque à la porte, c'est surement Thierry, le père de Kevin. Je dis a la personne d'entrée. Et la, mon cœur manque une battement lorsque je le voie. Ce n'est pas Thierry mais mon père qui se trouve devant moi. A cette instant, je ne sais ni quoi faire ni quoi dire, je suis perdu e des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête . Que fait -t-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il habillé en costume ? Veut-il se faire pardonner ? Va-t-il encore me critiquer ?  
Ais-je de nouveau un père ?

Mon père : Bonjour !

Je ne répond pas et me contente de le regarder.

Mon père : Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veut et que tu ne me pardonnera surement jamais mais s'il te plait écoute moi et essaye de me comprendre ! J'ai pris peur, j'avais peur pour toit et que si ta relation se passait mal nous devrions ta mère et moi te ramasser a la petite cuillère ! Et quand je me suis rendu compte de ma bêtises, je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir parce que j'avais honte de moi-même et du père que je suis ! S'il te plait essaye de comprendre !

Moi : Te comprendre ? Te comprendre ? Et toi tu as essayé de me comprendre quant j'ai voulu que Kevin et moi nous gardions Lea ? Tu as essayé de comprendre quant je t'ai dis que je voulais passer les reste de ma vie avec Kevin parce que je l'aimais ? Non ! Alors pourquoi moi je devrais essayer de te comprendre après plus de 2 ans sans que tu vienne me parler ?

Mon père : Je sais et j'en suis désolé mais s'il te plait pardonne moi ! Je n'en peut plus de ne plus pouvoir te parler ! De ne pas pouvoir voir ma petite fille ! De savoir que tu n'est qu'a quelque dizaines de kilomètres de moi et que je ne puisse pas te voir ni te parler !

Moi : Tu pouvais ! Tu n'as juste pas eu le courage de le faire ! Tu te rends compte de combien j'ai souffert ? Non tu ne t'en rends pas compte je crois ! Alors certes tu as eu honte ! Certes tu es peut un mec et donc tu as une fierté mais la ta fierté a trop pris le dessus sur la réalité de la vie !Tu es aller trop loin !

Mon père : Je sais et je m'en excuse mais j'ai essayé ! Je te promet que j'ai essayé de venir te voir mais je n'ai pas réussi ! S'il te plait laisse moi te prouver a quel point je suis désolé !

Moi : Ok ! Je veux bien mais tu as de la chance que ce soit le jour de mon mariage et que je ne veuille pas me prendre la tête ! Mais on en reparlera fait moi confiance ! Mais pour aujourd'hui je veux bien de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé !

Mon père s'approche de moi et vient me faire un câlin, bien évidement, je répond à son câlin car j'en ai envie autant que lui. 2ans sans parler a son père c'est juste horrible ! A se moment la, ma mère rentre dans la "loge" . Mon père et moi nous séparons, elle nous regarde avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment la que je me rend compte qu'elle était au courant qu'il allait venir aujourd'hui.

Je suis au près de Kevin devant ce prêtre, il est magnifique avec son costumes et son sourire qui fait ressortir ses fossettes que j'aime tant. C'est mon père qui m'a emmené jusqu'à lui et c'est définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie. L'heure est venu de prononcer nos vœux et nous avons décide de les dire ensemble, a tour de rôle.

Kevin : Nous aimer et nous soutenir dans les moments agréables, et aussi pour surmonter les épreuves.

Moi : Nous démontrer et nous dire au quotidien son amour et notre affection l'un pour l'autre.

Kevin : Entretenir avec l'autre une amitié sincère où les vraies conversations tiennent une place de choix.

Moi : Faire en sorte que notre famille soit un îlot de paix et de sécurité où chacun est apprécié et aimé tel qu'il est.

Moi : Inventer pour l'autre un quotidien plutôt que de laisser les jours s'écouler.

Kevin : Imaginer toujours de nouveaux rites propres à notre couple.

Moi : Offrir à l'autre ses rêves d'enfant et d'adulte.

Kevin : Faire rire l'autre le plus souvent possible.

Moi : Écouter ce que l'autre nous dit, et surtout ce qu'il ne parvient pas à nous dire.

Kevin : Respecter les aspirations contradictoires de l'autre, sans jamais chercher à les simplifier.

Moi : Être toujours entièrement présent dans les moments que nous partagerons.

Kevin : Aimer l'autre comme soi-même et un peu mieux si c'est possible.

Moi :Reconnaître que nous n'aurons jamais aucun droit l'un sur l'autre, sinon celui de le laisser vivre et de l'aimer.

Kevin et moi en même temps : Pardonner, toujours.

Nous échangeons nos alliances, le prêtre dit "Je vous déclare aux yeux de dieux, unis par les lien sacrés du mariage. Monsieur vous pouvez embrasser la marier !" Kevin m'embrasse. C'est bon, maintenant je m'appelle Alexia Smadja...

 **Epilogue 2**

15 en plus tard.  
Alors voilà maintenant 15 ans que je suis marié à Kevin notre vie beaucoup changé depuis. Je vais tout vous raconter.  
-Kevin, il fait toujours des spectacles mais plus comme avant. Maintenant, il a une carrière en France mais aussi en une en Amérique. Il a réalisé son rêve d'enfant qui était de faire une carrière aux États-Unis et tout le monde est très fier de lui car il a réussi. Mais bon, du coup il va souvent aux États-Unis et des fois je viens avec lui mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. Maintenant, nous avons quatre enfants, Laura, qui a 16 ans, Léa qui a 25 ans, Josh qui a 14 ans et notre petite dernière Julia qui a 10ans. On a une belle famille et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. Kevin a maintenant 39 ans et moi 37.

-Léa, elle a maintenant 25 ans. Elle est photographe et elle aime beaucoup son métier car elle rencontre beaucoup de célébrités étant donné qu'elle leur fait des shooting. Elle a un copain, ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée, il s'appelle Loïc, il a 25 ans comme elle .Il est architecte. Ils ont aménagé ensemble depuis maintenant six ans et en ce moment Léa est enceinte de trois sont très heureux de devenir parents.

-Laura, 16ans. Elle fait de la gym depuis ces quatre ans, elle en fait six fois par semaine, elle est en fait dans un haut niveau ( championnat de France, championnat du monde... ) Elle adore ça et au lieu d'aller au lycée, elle prend des cours par correspondance car elle est au gymnase toute la journée de huit heures à 17h. Mais c'est ce qui la rend heureuse alors, je la laisse gérer toute seul pour qu'elle vois qu'elle a toute ma confiance.

-Julia, elle a 10 ans, c'est plus la petite de notre famille, elle est en CM2. C'est une petite fille très joyeuse, elle a hérité du côté clown de son père, c'est qui lui fait avoir plein de très bonnes amies. Elle n'a pas de passion particulière mais elle aime beaucoup faire rire les autres. C'est un peu le petit clown de la famille. Et je l'aime énormément. Nous lavons eu cinq ans après notre mariage.

-Josh, il a 14 ans. On a eu très peu de temps après notre mariage. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pris la décision d'avoir Julia car on savait que mes grossesses allait bien se passer à partir de maintenant. Il est très protecteurs avec ses sœurs surtout Julia parce que c'est la plus petite mais tous les quatre avec Laura Léa et Julia il s'entendent très bien ils sont mignon à voir, Léa souvent les emmène faire les magasins, aller au restaurant et plein d'autre activités comme ça qui qui font qu'ils s'entendent a merveille.

\- Moi, je travail maintenant en tant qu'assistante de la manager de Kevin, en faite j'aide un peu partout et en plus ça me permet d'apprendre un peu sur le management, sur comment gérer un spectacle, comment gérer les tournées... Mes grossesse pour Julia et Josh se sont très bien passé, je n'ai aucun problème et tout s'est très bien déroulée. Pour ce qui est de mon père, nous sommes longuement expliqué moi au jour d' aujourd'hui, tout se passe très bien, tout est redevenu comme avant, et il adore ces petits enfants. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Lucie et ben, alors, ils se sont mariés il y a maintenant 10 ans, ils ont eu deux filles, des jumelles Fanny et Anaïs, elles ont neuf ans. Ils ont aussi eu un garçon, Florian, qui a sept ans. Ils ont une belle vie de famille tous les cinq et je suis heureuse pour eux. Nous nous voyons toujours aussi souvent. Et nos enfants s'entende très bien aussi nous partons souvent en vacances ensemble pour le plus grand plaisir de nos deux famille.

Bon et bien je vous ai tout dit. Mais ma vie est loin d'être fini mais je vais arrêter de vous raconter mon histoire. Je vais vous laisse imaginer le reste de ma vie comme vous le voulez en tout cas je sachez que la vie dont rêvent toutes les personnes sur cette terre moi je l'ai eu et j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir. Si quelqu'un me demandait une morale à ma vie, je pense que je lui dirais que c'est qu'il faut jamais abandonner et que même si parfois c'est dur de croire en quelque chose il faut tout faire pour y arriver. Même si vous avez l'impression d'être seul. Vous savez, il y a toujours une phrase que Kevin dit très souvent surtout à Laura lorsqu'elle est un mal à croire en sa gym. Il lui dit : " si tu y crois, tout le monde croira". Et je trouve cette phrase est juste magique. Alors croyez en vous et dites-vous que tout est possible.

Fin


End file.
